Waiting
by Acheron11000
Summary: Visiting a large city has always held its dangers. Leon knew it was a bad idea to visit Twilight Town, but for his adopted sibling he'd go through the fires of hell. That might have been preferable to what really happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Visiting a large city has always held its dangers, love stories and random meetings of old friends and enemies. Leon just knew it was a bad idea to visit Twilight Town, but for his adopted sibling he'd go through the fires of hell and kick the butt of anyone who gets in his way, but when's he's brought low and finds himself unable to look after himself left alone anyone else, who will help him get back together?

**Author's Note: **I don't own any of these characters, except one and that would be Dixcyn. I try to keep In-Character as much as possible, but yeah that doesn't happen, so I added one where I could go ADD and not have too feel bad.

This first chapater is short, kinda choppy maybe, and contains mild swearing.

**Chapter 1**

"And to present it, our very own Seifer Almasy." The announcer shouted into the microphone.

"More like Seifer asshole."

"Oh, be nice, Leon."

The brunette glared at the blue haired girl who suddenly invited herself to use his thigh as a pillow.

"Shut up."

She chuckled, "Tifa was right. You are grumpy."

He merely growled at her and turned his attention back to the kid who was the new Struggle champion. He hadn't seen that kind of fighting in a long time. Kid was good, and would probably hold the championship longer than Setzer or Seifer had.

That was the only reason he'd come to watch this, so that he could see Seifer get his ass handed to him. Now that he had, he was ready to go home. And he would too, if it weren't for the blue haired nuisance currently napping in his lap. Dixcyn had wanted to visit Twilight Town for as long as he had known her. She wanted to see the train station, Struggle match and watch all the sunsets and rises every day. She had bargained for a months' worth of time here, away from the gloominess of Traverse Town. Leon was glad that he'd agreed, not that he would ever admit that, but he liked it here. It reminded him of his old home.

"Dix, let's go." He bounced his leg to get her to sit up, but she didn't budge.

"Uh a. People are already flooding out the gates. I have no desire to be trampled."

"Dixcyn." He growled, knowing that it would do no good. After growing up with him, she was hardly intimidated by his presence or his airs.

As expected, she ignored him, only adjusting her feet and settling her head more comfortably. After glaring at her for several moments, Leon sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms and ankles, watching as people flooded and finally trickled out of the stadium.

Dix finally cracked open a maroon and purple eye when the noise decreased, "Okay, now we can go."

"It's about time, your highness." Leon grumbled.

"Oh, it's not like you had anything better to do."

No matter how snappy he was, she rarely snarled back. Of course her cheerfulness just made him surlier, but he was certain that his adopted sibling knew that.

She walked out before him, strings of her trench coat trailing behind her. With a smile, Leon made a game of trying to step on them as they trailed over the ground. Finally he succeeded as they were walking out the front doors. Dixcyn went three more steps before she stopped and pulled out of her coat with an exasperated cry of, "Leon!"

The brunette only smirked in reply before smugly stating, "You know waiting makes me bored."

Dixcyn merely glared while readjusting the strings of the oversized coat. Something she couldn't do properly while walking. After several minutes of fumbling, she finally hung it off his shoulders and tugged on the strings while Leon suppressed his chuckles.

"Roxas! What happened?"

Leon turned to follow the voice out of idle interest. Golden blond hair caught his gaze as a form moved through the thin crowd to the side of a blond boy who'd been in the struggle match until he'd scratched. Apparently he'd gotten hurt outside the ring.

The figure dropped in front of the shorter blond, while checking him over.

"Well, would you look at that? Siblings who actually give a damn about each other." Dixcyn cynical voice called him back from his thoughts.

". . .Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me you fur wearing buffoon."

"Hey, leave my jacket out of this." Leon loved that jacket.

"Dixcyn?"

Leon turned toward the strange voice speaking his sisters name. Despite her claims and accusations Leon did look out for her.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

Dixcyn looked sheepish and tugged on a lock of hair, "No."

Leon glared at her. He'd never heard a word about anyone named Axel and he was certain he wouldn't be able to forget hair that particular shaded of red.

"Oh, um, Leon this is Axel, Axel this is Leon. He's my adoptive brother. Leon, I meant Axel when I was at the orphanage here for like a week before they chucked me over to Traverse Town."

Leon didn't let his withering scowl drop, but he decided that they kid wasn't a threat.

"Did you come for the fight?"

"Yeah, I have to grab everything I can while we're here since Leon never wants to do anything. The only reason I got him to come with me was because he wanted to see Seifer loose."

Leon sent his scowl darting over her, but Dixcyn just smirked as Axel laughed.

"That reminds me, I should give Sora a present for that. Seifer's an ass."

Those three words made Axel, Leon's instant friend. Not that it showed in any form other than a disappearing scowl, but anyone who didn't like Seifer was liked by Leon. The whole enemy of my enemy is my friend thing. While they certainly were not going to be the best pals or anything, Leon would at least let the kid talk.

"Axel, who's you're friends?"

The blonds from before came up, the younger one supported by a man with the most feminine features Leon had ever seen. Chances are the guy was a complete girl, great. Leon sighed and leaned against a convenient wall, knowing Dixcyn they would be headed out to dinner with the group next. The thought made Leon scowl.

From here he couldn't hear a thing that was said, but he received several glances from the rest. Probably thanks to Dixcyn's meddling and he was grateful that he wasn't actually related to her. Come to think of it, maybe he could leave her here. She'd love it. Yep, that was the best reason to take her home.

"Leon! Come on, we're going to an early dinner!" Dixcyn waved at him, as though he couldn't see her. It was hard to miss that bright blue hair and obnoxious volume.

With a heavy sigh he pushed off the wall and strode over. A sudden idea came to him as he thought of a club he'd seen earlier that he wanted to check out. He was certain he could trust Dixcyn's safety to Axel and while she had dinner with them he could go back to the Altercation. Odd name for a club, but that's what made it so attractive. Its name was different; perhaps the inside was as well.

"Dix, why don't you catch up with Axel and his friends? When you're done just text me and I'll come get you."

"But, Leon, wh-

Leon rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Within seconds he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Cloud watched the other man stalk off with no little amount of astonishment and ire. He was simply going to leave his sister in the hands of strangers? A sigh recalled his attention, "I hate it when he does that." Dixcyn stared after the figure for several moments before sighing again, "He doesn't really want to be here, so I suppose I can't blame him."

Cloud didn't care if the man wanted to be here or not. It wasn't right to walk off and leave his sister with them, even if they posed no threat.

"Hey, guys! Who was that? He was smokin'!" Sora bounced over with a loud comment. Cloud smiled indulgently at him. Sora was bi and if the world couldn't accept that, well Sora didn't care.

"Leon. He's my brother. Maybe not the best in the world, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Sora grinned and Cloud knew what was coming. Sora never missed a chance to tell the world how great his brothers were.

"Of course he can't be the best brother in the world! I have the best brother in the world and his name's Cloud. Roxas can be a pest sometimes, but we love him anyway."

Roxas growled at his twin, but other than that said nothing.

Cloud couldn't restrain the question any longer, "Why would he just leave you like that? He doesn't even know us?"

"Leon watched the tournament, chances are he made a lot of his judgments off the way Roxas and Sora acted. That and Axel doesn't like Seifer, so that pretty much made him Leon's instant friend, even if he didn't say a word. Plus, Leon knows I can take care of myself if it came to that. He doesn't coddle me."

Cloud could tell from her tone though, that Leon often left too much space between them. Immediately he felt like he needed to shelter the blue haired girl, at least for as long as she was there.

"Dixcyn, there's a really nice restaurant just a couple blocks from here. We can eat there and if your brother doesn't come back I can take you home."

She smiled, "He'll come back."

Cloud frowned at her faith, then asked suddenly, "Where's Riku?"

Sora shrugged, "Said he had to take care of something."

With another frown, Cloud thought that boy and his 'something's' were going to get him killed someday. With easy strength, Cloud lifted Roxas. There was no way he was walking on that twisted ankle, no matter how much he protested. At the restaurant he asked Yuffie for some ice and she bounced back out moments later with a large bag of ice and a towel.

"Thank you, Yuffie."

"Yep, so you want the usual, Cloudster or something different for once?" The energetic girl cheekily demanded.

"The usual is fine, Yuffie." Cloud almost immediately regretted those words.

"Ooh, wait 'til I tell, Aer! She'll be wounded that she's not special, Cloudy-kins." Yuffie smiled triumphantly.

"Yuffie!" But the girl had already taken their orders and darted back to the kitchen.

Roxas and Sora laughed at their brothers' plight. Axel had the consideration to hide his smirk. Or maybe he simply didn't want Cloud to geld him. Dixcyn was actually staring after Yuffie wide eyed, like she'd seen a ghost.

"Dixcyn, is everything okay?" He asked.

Wide eyes turned his way as she slowly nodded, "It's just that, back home, Leon is friends with this girl named Selphie, who's almost exactly like that. Only worse."

Axel then laughed, "Yuffie's working, she had to put a lid on some of her energy or Rufus would have her grilled."

Roxas spoke up, "I'm sorry, but I can't see your brother being friends with someone like that."

"I know, but he is. Although, one time they were at the train station to meet another friend, the train was late and Selphie was standing at the edge of the tracks, going 'trains trains trains' and she just kept saying it. Leon looked like he wanted to throw himself under the next one that came through."

That was how the evening went, stories were traded, comments made, mostly by Roxas and Sora. One of them made Cloud choke on his water. Sora was good at catching people off balance.

"HEY! Wouldn't Leon and Cloud look great together! Brunette and blond. And Leon's all growly all the time, but oozes confidence. He's like Cloud's opposite!"

Roxas and Axel applauded the bright eyed brunette and Dixcyn contained her laughter for about three seconds before she couldn't help herself anymore, all the while Cloud was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Sora," The stunned, or rather pole axed blond sputtered, "He's a guy. I'm straight."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and shook their heads. Roxas turned to Cloud with a look of angelic innocence. Then no, Cloud thought, the angels had nothing on his little brother.

"So, Cloud, if you're straight, who's Zack?"

Cloud was certain he turned seven different shades of red before he hid his face with crossed arms against the table. He heard Roxas and Sora congratulating each other. If only they knew how much he was going to kill them when they got home! How the hell had they learned about Zack?

"That's awful guys!" Dixcyn chuckled, "Especially with that face, Roxas." The blue haired girl seemed to have most of her laughter under control, "Oh, wow. I'm surprised Leon hasn't called yet. It's after seven." Through his embarrassment Cloud heard cell buttons being pushed and a click at it was flipped shut.

It wasn't until almost ten minutes later that he had the courage to face his brothers again, "How do you two know about Zack?"

Sora grinned, "He stopped by the house the other day."

Roxas smirked, "While you were out with Aerith."

Cloud groaned and let his head thump back to the table, "What did he want?"

"To talk."

"At least that's what he told us."

Cloud wondered some days why his parents had decided that he need a little brother. They'd ended up cursing him with two of them.

"What's up, Dix?" Axel's worried tone cut through the fog of Cloud's embarrassment. He looked up to find the girl staring at her phone, as though willing it to do something. It was then that Cloud realized it hadn't rung.

"He's not answering. He always answers." She looked scared.

"Maybe his battery died."

Dixcyn shook her head, "He carries an extra one. Makes me do the same thing. He always answers, especially when I call. Something's wrong."

Cloud frowned. Dixcyn sounded certain that Leon would never ignore her, but from what Cloud had seen of the man, he wouldn't put it past him to leave her behind without a word.

They waited there for another hour, but Leon never returned his sisters calls or her increasingly frantic messages. Cloud asked her, "Did he drive to the Struggle match?"

"Yes."

"Axel, stay here with these two. I'll call Cid and ask him to give them a ride home and you if you need one. I'll go with Dixcyn and help her look."

Leon's car was still in the lot for the stadium. It hadn't been touched.

"If he walked, he couldn't have been going far." Cloud surmised, "Let's look around, see if maybe he's in one of the clubs."

Dixcyn only nodded mutely. Cloud saw that she was going downhill fast. Silently, he cursed her brother for leaving her like this and not answering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The Altercation was different in only that it was more crowded and had a larger interior than the outside showed. It was also a country dance club. Leon thought it would be a good place to spend a couple hours while Dixcyn socialized.

At the bar he ordered a beer where he took in to a table near the floor. From there he watched the intricate patterns that were created by squares of dancers on the floor. He knew that country had its own form of dance, but he'd never imagined that anyone could ever have so much fun as these people seemed to be having. They were smiling, laughing and stepping in complicated patterns that passed the girls from one partner to the next without ever moving the men.

Sometime around seven his phone vibrated. Pulling it from his pocket he began to move to the door. The only person who would be calling him right now was Dixcyn. She was ready to go back to their hotel.

Silver hair turned his head just as he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes went wide when he saw who it was. That familiar smirk faded even as Leon's eyes rolled up and he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cloud stumbled out of the last club on the block at midnight. Dixcyn was pacing worriedly and she looked at him with pleading eyes. Light faded in them when she saw he was alone.

"Something's wrong, so very wrong." She fretted for the millionth time.

"Dixcyn, let's call it a night. Maybe he'll turn up in the morning."

The girl started to shake and Cloud knew she was about to cry and without a second thought he gathered the tall teen into his arms and let her break down. Slowly, he guided her back to Leon's car.

"Where are you staying?" Simple questions.

"Heartless h- h- hotel."

Ansems' place. Ansem was an alright guy, "You have a key for the car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything in it that you need or don't want to leave here?" Cloud asked slowly.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. She opened the car with shaking hands and extracted a large wrapped bundle which she carefully held, as though it were made of glass. Then she relocked the door. If they left the car there, Leon might come back to it and return to the hotel.

Cloud took Dixcyn to his apartment on Fenrir. He refused to let her stay at the hotel alone. Then he dropped by the hotel and asked for Ansem.

The silver haired man came to the front immediately, "What brings you here, Cloud?"

"A Leon Leonhart and his sister checked in some days ago. Now he won't return her calls and I couldn't find him. She's worried. I took her to my place, so if he shows up here have him call me, okay."

Ansem frowned, "Cloud, does he have money? Family fortune?"

Cloud frowned, "I don't know. Why?"

"Because there have been four ransoms in the last six months."

From the car, clothes and other things, Cloud would say they were comfortable, but not well off enough for anyone to demand ransom.

"I'll keep that in mind." He told Ansem as he thought about the carefully extracted bundle that Dixcyn had cradled like a life line.

Leon didn't show up the next morning. He hadn't called in the night. Dixcyn was ready to go on the warpath, convinced someone had stolen her brother from her.

Cloud managed to calm her down and keep her occupied with thinking up places that Leon might go. While she was busy making what looked to be a very short list, Cloud drove down to the police station and asked for Sephiroth. The man owed him a few favors.

"What can I do for you, Cloud?"

"I need to find this man." Cloud handed Sephiroth a wallet sized photo of Leon that Dixcyn kept with her at all times. It wasn't hard to figure out why she did. That was one of the sweetest smiles Cloud had ever seen. Dixcyn had said that once Leon knew what she wanted the picture for; he'd smiled like that and given back the camera without another word. Cloud was starting to believe Dixcyn's claims that Leon wouldn't leave her.

"What's he done?"

"He's gone missing." Cloud purposefully neglected to say when, but he knew Sephiroth would ask.

"How long?"

Cloud sighed and sat down, "Since last night, but Sephiroth, his sister's terrified. She says he's never done anything like this before. She's afraid he's dead because that's the only thing that would keep him away."

Sephiroth looked to a picture on his desk which Cloud knew contained the faces of Sephiroths' three younger brothers.

"What's his name?"

"Leon Leonhart."

"Leonhart? As in the Raine and Laguna Leonharts?"

"I don't know. Who is that?"

"Raine and Laguna together were the richest couple in Radiant Garden. After they spilt, Laguna disappeared and Raine got to keep most everything including the kids. Although, none of them were named Leon." Sephiroth frowned harshly as he clearly tried to recall something.

"Could it be a nickname?" Sephiroth looked at Cloud who called Dixcyn. She had no answers.

"He signs everything as Leon, even his checks. I've never heard anyone call him anything else and he's never mentioned anything."

Cloud thanked her and hung up, "Nothing. Might this have anything to do with those ransoms Ansem was talking about?"

Sephiroth nodded with a harsh frown, "Thing is, none of them came back alive and we haven't caught anyone. With a last name like Leonhart, even if he's not related at all, he might have been picked up. I'll call Luxord and Reno and get them on it, tell them we may have another case. Before that, tell me everything you can about this Leon. Then I would like you to bring his sister down her so she can do the same."

Cloud nodded and told Sephiroth what little he had gleaned from the silent man.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Do not own anybody except Dixcyn. Sorry, it's short. Might revise it later, but for now its very serviceable. **

**Chapter 5**

Leon woke with a pounding headache and a stomach that absolutely hated him. Dry heaves wracked his body and he shook with fatigue when they finally subsided. What the hell- memories were fragmented. He recalled going to a Struggle match. With Dixcyn. Bright red locks of hair, golden blond. That's right, Dixcyn went to dinner with that friend of hers and I went to that club. What was it called?

That detail he couldn't remember, but he remembered his phone vibrating. He'd risen to leave, was headed to the door when something had stung him and then nothing. He was sure there had been something else, but he couldn't remember what.

He opened his eyes, he hadn't known they'd been closed. It didn't matter, he was blindfolded. His hands and feet were bound as well. With concentrated effort, he sat up. He was on a floor, it felt like wood, smelled like pine-sol.

Awkwardly, he stretched out his feet, they hit nothing, but scraped on the floor. A sound, as though through a wall. Leon stilled and a door scraped open with the sound of wood on wood. No words were said as Leon sat there, hating that fact that he couldn't see, couldn't move and couldn't face the coward in front of him. Mostly he hated the thought that he'd left Dixcyn alone.

The door closed again and Leon was left alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter because they're so short. Don't own anyone, love them all though. Well, maybe lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Cloud watched through the window as Dixcyn talked through the tears that poured down her face. Reno was taking notes and asking questions while the girl told him what she could. Cloud knew it wouldn't be much. Apparently, Leon lived alone before he adopted her at twenty. He'd never said a word about his past, nor asked about hers. He'd merely taken her in and she'd had a family of one brother for six years.

Axel and Demyx were keeping his own brothers occupied. Cloud would have to remember that next time Axel irritated him, the mouthy redhead was good for something.

Sephiroth had Tseng out doing some hunting and asking. He'd sent Elena out for Seifer.

"Are you kidding me? The chicken wuss got himself kidnapped, really? I didn't even know he was in town." According to four people, the blond was telling the truth.

And what Sephiroth hadn't told anyone but Cloud was that he'd sent Genesis out as well and called in Angeal to help him. Sephiroth had also sent Kadaj with a sealed message to Traverse Town, asking for their cooperation and any information they had on a Leon Leonhart. At Cloud's questioning look Sephiroth had quietly told him that he was afraid he had a leak in the department.

Xemnas had driven back inside a day with Kadaj and bearing little more than what they already had. Leon had never caused any problems, lived quietly and had moved into Traverse Town at eighteen. From where? No idea. Leon ran a small store there and looked after his sister. Beyond that, there wasn't much else to tell.

Xemnas, however, had officers to spare inquires into Radiant Garden. All of Sephiroth's were tied up in the ransom case or in a new murder case.

Xemnas was able to confirm that Leon had to have been apprehended or dead though. He knew the man well enough to know for a fact that Leon would never leave Dixcyn of his own free will. They were hoping it was apprehended and that hope grew a little as searches for a body turned up empty.

Dixcyn wanted to help, but Cloud told her no. He didn't want her to go off as she was, hair triggered and ready to chase the smallest thing. He was trying to do his best to protect her.

Sephiroth was only using those he knew he could trust, but his department was stretched thin and he often had to use those he wasn't sure about. Cloud wanted to help, but he had to take care of his brothers and run his deliveries. That was one thing Sephiroth took advantage of; whenever Cloud went out to make a delivery somewhere, he had a small camera pinned on his shirt for any suspicious activity in places where Sephiroth couldn't get a warrant. Little came of those clips, but they did bust a drug ring and a slave trade. There was no sign, however, of the missing Leon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **A warning on abuse. Still do not own any of these characters, and it's another short chapter. Longer ones come later. ; ) Time line's kinda choppy, but I intend to fix that later. Thanks to those who alerted/faved! I appreciate your interest!

**Chapter 7**

The next time he woke, Leon didn't feel so nauseous and his head didn't throb. He was still blind folded and bound. He didn't think that would change any time soon.

The door scraped open again. Heavy, measured steps, certainly meant to be intimidating, Leon would have been more worried if he'd heard the clack of heels. The voice was deep, unfamiliar, "A little bird told us you're a Leonhart."

Leon didn't reply, there was nothing to say to a statement that meant nothing.

"Said you'd know how to get into the family vault." It was calm, but Leon gained the distinct impression that the owner was not patient. Still, he made no reply. There was motion and sound as someone reached forward and yanked his blindfold off. For a moment Leon was certain that they meant to kill him, but then realized as he saw the man that it didn't matter. His captor's face was completely covered with only one eye visible.

"Pretending to be asleep will gain you nothing. So, tell me. Where does the Leonhart family keep its vault?"

Leon looked about, ignoring the man. The room was bare, small and square. Completely boring. A booted foot slammed into the wall beside his head. He fought not to flinch.

"Time isn't exactly on your side, where is the vault kept?"

"I don't know." It was the simple honest truth. He had no idea where the Leonhart family kept their vault. Clearly this man meant the Leonhart's of Radiant Garden. Leon was from Traverse Town.

The foot beside his head swung down. It was clear the man was going to kick him. So be it, Leon could do little, bound as he was. The heavy blow landed on his ribs, sending him sideways, where he stayed.

Each time Leon answered, another blow landed somewhere on his body, none of it mattered. He couldn't tell what he didn't know. His captor was adamant with the beating until he was called out by a voice that Leon felt he should know, but his mind was too fogged with pain to really care.

The man came back and squatted in front of him.

"So, you bat for the other team? That's good to know. There are a couple people I'd like you to meet."

Leon suddenly wished his hands were free so he could choke the life out of the bastard in front of him.

What felt like years later, Leon was finally thrown back into his little room and the door was bolted. He used that time to compose himself and deal with what had happened. Then he fell asleep. The next time he woke it was the same routine except for the tray they left in the room afterward. Whatever was on it went cold and stale as Leon rocked in a corner, hands and feet bound, wishing he had a way out.

Once he woke, he didn't know how long it had been, the door was cracked and a harsh voice snarled, "It's been almost two weeks and he still hasn't cracked!"

A confident voice replied, "He will. I have an idea." The door had been kicked shut at that point.

Two weeks, the days had bled together, but two weeks? He had to get out. He couldn't leave Dixcyn on her own for two minutes let alone two weeks. A bitter smile spread over his cracked and bruised lips. He could just imagine the havoc she'd wrecked on the hotel by now. Shiva, that was going to be a mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **POV shift here, but it's necessary. Well, that's debatable, but whatever. Anyway, no there is nothing between the OS character or Cloud or the OSC and Sora. Not a thing. Sora's caring and who can mope around Cloud when he's already doing enough of it? Really?

**Chapter 8 **

"Roxas, let's find something to cheer up Dix. She's so glum all the time. I know Leon's missing and everything, but there has to be something we can do to take her mind from it for a bit." It was the lowest Roxas had ever seen his twin. While neither of them really knew Leon, Dixcyn had become their friend and the stories she told about him were good as any they had about Cloud.

"Alright, let's call Axel. He usually has some good ideas."

The redhead met them outside their house with a smirk, "Is little Sora getting sweet on poor Dixcyn." He teased.

Sora had glared at him, "This is serious, Axel. If you had to watch her whenever she isn't with Cloud, you'd know how bad it is."

Roxas sighed and agreed, "Yeah, she wanders around, barely eats and you know Cloud can cook, doesn't sleep much. So, we need something to distract her."

"Hey, didn't she say one of the reasons they were here was for the sunsets?" Sora was suddenly more like himself.

"Yeah, she did."

Sora's blue eyes lit up and he began to dart down the street, "So, let's get her Sunset Tower tickets!"

Roxas and Axel tagged along at a slower pace.

A blue car suddenly halted shortly in front of Sora, another beside Roxas and Axel. The redhead immediately shoved Roxas between him and the wall and sprinted to catch up with Sora, but it was too late. He yelped and struggled, but two people had him caught fast and were pushing him into the car.

"Axel!" There were three people behind them, one had the back of Roxas' jacket.

With a vicious snarl Axel turned and slammed a fist into the man's face and ran faster for Sora who was fighting with everything a struggle champion had.

Roxas felt another tug on his jacket and stopped suddenly, ripping his hand from Axel to elbow the person in the gut. Then another joined the first and Axel had his hands full with just keeping Roxas. There was no way he was going to get Sora. But there was no way they were going to take the kid from him either, damn it!

With several vicious kicks and sharp punches Axel managed to disable two of Roxas attackers, ignoring the wounds they inflicted on him. The other car with Sora was starting to drive away. Those who had been after Roxas scrambled to get in their own car.

Axel yanked a thirteen inch hunting knife from his boot and threw himself on top of the roof of the ugly blue car as it got caught between a truck and a light pole. With a snarl and a shove he sent the blade through the roof so he'd have something to hold onto. And it might have worked, except Axel wasn't superman for all his determination and strength, he couldn't turn bullets aside. Three slammed into his chest, in shock he lost his grip on the knife and crashed onto the pavement.

When Cloud arrived at the hospital the first thing he heard was Roxas yelling, "He's my boyfriend!" It wasn't hard to find him after that. He was standing inside a room glaring at a female doctor who had a sick look on her face. Axel lay in the bed beside her.

"If you're going to let your personal opinion affect your work, find a doctor who won't." Roxas growled viciously as he shoved the stunned woman out of the room.

Enter Dr. Vexen who replied easily to Roxas' tart question, "I better not. I've been happily married to Marluxia for almost a year."

The muscular pink haired man who'd followed Vexen in smirked and gave a little wave, light glinting off the gold wedding band.

Three days later Cloud and Roxas sat beside the pale redhead while Demyx tried to convince Dixcyn that it wasn't her fault. Cloud knew that no matter how this turned out, Dixcyn would always blame herself for Axel's condition and Sora being taken. If it hadn't been for her, they'd have stayed home.

Roxas had told Sephiroth everything he could, but it wasn't much, he'd seen no faces and there had been no plates on the cars. The car with Axel's knife had been found four blocks later, ditched and clean. The forensics team had said there was some blood in the fibers of the drivers' seat, but they didn't know if they'd be able to get anything from it.

Roxas had triumphantly, if darkly told an unconscious Axel, "You got the bastard, Axel. You got him." The redhead made no response. In the background Cloud heard the door click shut, Dixcyn had left. He followed her and found her in the waiting room, which was devoid of life.

"Dix, it's not your fault. No, listen," He barked as she made to interrupt, "Those people took Sora practically from the doorstep. If one had a gun, they planned to force both of them to go with them. There is nothing you could have done differently that would have changed this. Sora and Roxas might both be gone.

"And Axel would not appreciate you throwing his efforts away so carelessly. It was his choice to jump on top of that car. He's a tough kid. Vexen says he'll be fine. Sephiroth has contacted someone to guard Axel and Roxas and you. He would like you and Roxas to stay with Axel at all times. Visiting hours will be dismissed for the two of you. And Sephiroth said if anything happens at least you'll get immediate medical attention." That made the girl smile a bit, poor joke though it was.

"And Xemnas says he's sending over his own guard."

"Not sending, I'm here. Vincent is already with the boys, but I wanted to see you for myself." Dixcyn's eyes were wide. Cloud turned to see a blue haired man with an X of scars over his nose watching Dix. Cloud looked from one to the other, Dixcyn had grown up in an orphanage. The man's next words confirmed his thoughts.

"I was informed that my parents brought another child to the orphanage where they'd left me. Ever since I was eleven, I've been determined to find my little sister, but you were moved often and it was years before I could properly follow you. I'm Saix."

Cloud left Dixcyn in Saix's hands while he returned to the house. Laundry wouldn't do itself and dinner still had to be made. He refused to make Roxas and Dix eat hospital food. He also made extra for Vincent and Saix. Axel was stuck with the hospital diet for a while.

As he was turning off the oven, a knock sounded on the door before it opened. Caution made Cloud reach for a kitchen knife. He'd hand himself over to Shiva before he let someone take him from his own home.

"Cloud?

He sighed, "In here, Aerith."

She rushed in, Zack behind her, "Oh Cloud, I heard about Sora. I'm sorry. Do you know anything?"

Cloud shook his head and looked at Zack with a raised brow.

Zack shrugged and smiled, "I ran into her flower cart and we got to talking, she said she was dating you and told me about Sora."

Cloud nodded, "They said you stopped by the other night, what did you want?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" Zack grinned.

Cloud snorted, "And just how many best friends do you have?"

"Oh, come on Spiky, you know I'll always love you."

Cloud only rolled his eyes and shoved a covered dish into Zack's hands, "Come on, we can catch up over dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm soooo sorry this has taken so long. For those who don't read profiles: technology hates me. Really, why else would both my flash drives die and decided to corrupt all my fan fics? Yes, both of them. What are the odds? So, it's a good thing I have most of a hard copy. The bad news is I have to retype it all. Anyway, please enjoy, feedback is appreciated.

Leon and hacked up another wad of blood and spat it out on the floor. That smirking blond bastard was going to die the second Leon had his hands free. The asshole had taken his fucking fur collared jacket. It was Leon's favorite and the son of a bitch was going to die.

It was thoughts such as these that kept him going through the pain, the humiliation. The fact that when he got free, not if, when he was free he was going to kill these bastards with his bare hands. It was thoughts malicious yet, hopeful thoughts that kept him from crying, screaming and falling apart. The nightmares he couldn't do a thing about except avoid sleep, but it would tug and finally yank him down against his will.

Sleep was never predictable and he was unaware of how long he'd been unconscious before another nightmare woke him up again, as well as his captors who would take him out to beat on him or rape him. Leon thought that was as bad as his situation could become. He was wrong.

"Well, well, well, big brother still hasn't broken."

Leon stiffened. He knew that voice, that smirking tone. Wait, at the club, a flash of silver hair and that familiar sneer.

They hadn't bothered with the blind fold for some days and when Leon opened his eyes, they confirmed what his ears had told him.

"Riku."

"Yes, yes. Diz was thinking I could persuade you to tell, but I know me talking to you would never do any good. It never did. You were always there, big brother protecting poor little Riku from the bad things." His expression went sour, "From all the fun things, too. You just couldn't stop coddling me, even when I could take care of myself."

Leon was disgusted by the boy in front of him. Riku had turned into something Leon would never recognize in anything but appearance. As a small child Riku had been independent and prone to find danger in even the safest places. It had been Leon's job to look out for him. Not simply dictated by their mother who spoiled the little brat, but by his own instincts. Riku had been his little brother and as such had needed Leon's protection.

"I remember how you were always there to protect me, how you would take whatever punishment mother thought up for me on yourself. And you'd take her berating and her beating in silence, just like now. So, I thought, why not bring in a little leverage since a certain sill blond can't seem to stop looking for you, asking questions, prodding where he isn't wanted," Riku left the room for a moment and came back with a squirming boy. It took Leon's brain a moment to recognize the boy, Sora. The Struggle champion. The kid who'd kicked Seifer's ass. He should get the kid an ice cream for that when they were out of here. Because they would get out of here. Leon wouldn't have it any other way.

Riku dropped the boy at Leon's feet with a grin before departing.

"Sora, are you alright?"Leon had to scoot to see the short boy's face, but if he could get Sora's blindfold off, maybe they could get out of here. Sora could help him untie his hands, then Leon could untie his feet. He'd be able to fight back.

Sora nodded, they'd gagged him.

"Hold still, I'll try to get that off." Again the boy nodded and Leon turned, clumsily fumbling with the knot. After several minutes of touch and feel he figured out that it was simply crossed and pulled through twice. Easy enough to undo. For some reason this reminded him of a game he'd played at summer camp as a kid.

They'd been partnered off and blindfolded. The partnered were separated and they had to find their partners through wooded name tags about their partners' neck. They couldn't talk, they could only use their hands to trace out the name. Leon couldn't recall the name of the partner at the moment, but it had been something unusual.

With a firm shake of his head, he banished the memory and concentrated on pulling the knot loose. Once he knew what he was doing it was easier.

"It's loose." He informed Sora. He heard the shorter brunette promptly spit out the gag.

"Thanks, Leon. Ifrit that tasted awful."The boy sat up and immediately began to worm about. Leon watched him with an odd look, what was he doing?

The question was answered as Sora wrangled his bound hands beneath his feet, "Riku never could tie for shit." The dark look on the boy's face was odd as he yanked off his blindfold. It seemed to Leon that the angry expression was wrong. Sora hurriedly began to sort through the knots on the rope just as the door banged open again and that smirking blond bastard was back.

"Riku tod me we had fresh meat. He neglected to mention that you're so short." He took a step toward Sora. Leon made his battered body move, kicking his bound feet into the side of the man's knees.

"Don't touch him." The snarl was impressive, but a bound man has little to threaten with.

The blond man bounced back to his feet with angry glare and he slugged Leon, sending him reeling.

"Alright, jealous I see. Very well, you'll do in his stead."

Leon felt his eyes widen before he forced them to narrow slits, they weren't going to touch Sora and that was final. No matter what they did to him. The man dragged him from the room.

Sora sat stunned while Luxord dragged Leon away. Sephiroth was certainly right about that leak. It was worse than he thought though. Sora didn't even want o contemplate what Luxord had meant about fresh meat, but he would happily take out these knots since the lazy bastard hadn't even bothered to lock the door. He had no idea what he'd do when he was done, but he'd think of something.

He heard several grunts and slaps from the other side of the door. At last he got the knots untied and his feet unbound. He cracked the door and froze as Riku said angrily, "Luxord, you idiot. The point is to use the kid to make Leon talk, not the other way around. The boy doesn't know anything useful."

Sora frowned sharply, 'the boy'? Really? Roxas had always told him that Riku was shallow, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. However, he couldn't ignore the evidence before him. He smiled when he heard Riku walking past the door. With a vicious grin Sora slammed open the door. He never thought he'd be glad to see someone bleed, but there was no doubting the elation that he fault as Riku lay on the floor holding a broken nose.

Several stunned seconds went by as Sora looked for Leon and found him tied over a chair, the robe he'd been wearing thrown in a corner. There was blood dripping from Leon's back onto the floor and Sora noted with horror that Luxord was struggling with his pants.

"Sora, run!"

Leon's shout snapped him out of his stupor. The beaten man rose and smashed the chair over Luxord's head, breaking the cheap bit of furniture. Two other people rushed in from another room at the sound. They both jumped on Leon who fought back. Sora wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do here. Especially not with Riku coming around.

Just for the sheer gratification, he stomped on Riku's crotch, sending him into a screaming fit and then he hit the front door at a sprint only to stop short as he saw a bike with the keys still gleaming in the ignition. Cloud had let him drive Fenrir on occasion. Cloud of course has been right behind him, but he still knew how to drive. He cranked the engine to life and flipped the big bike awkwardly around before shooting down the road.

**A/N: **Heehee, yeah I really didn't like Riku when I wrote this. He randomly pisses me off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here's the next one! Hope ya'll are too disappointed with the way this is turning out, I think it's coming 'long alright, but it does need a little work. It's better than lots my other stuff though. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 10 **

The morning after Sora had been taken, Cloud was with Sephiroth planning places to scout. The door was suddenly pushed open over the protesting of an officer and Seifer stumbled into the room. Cloud was shocked to see that Fuu has shoved her friend in. She was glaring at Seifer who glared balefully back.

"Talk." She ordered him.

Seifer sighed dramatically, "Leon's real name is Squall Leonhart. His mother disowned him after his little brother, Riku disappeared."

Sephiroth slowly stood from his chair to stand in front of Seifer. Cloud was not expecting it when the silver haired man hooked Seifer with a stiff left, knocking the blond down. Cloud was surprised that Sephiroth let his temper get the better of him in a professional setting. But, he could understand the silver haired man's anger. This information would have been more helpful days ago. They'd already heard from Rude that Leon had attended school in Radiant Garden, but they hadn't known that Riku was Leon's brother.

"This is the Riku that runs around with Sora?" Cloud growled.

Seifer nodded as he rubbed his jaw, "Squall, Riku and I went to the same school at some point. Riku and I became friends. Squall and I rivals. When Riku came here he asked me not to say anything."

Cloud nodded absently, his thoughts on memory lane. Squall was the name of the boy who'd protected him at summer camp. That was all Cloud knew about him. Could it have been the same one? After all, how many people were named Squall?

"CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD!"

"Sora?" Cloud stood only to slam back into his chair as a chafed Sora tackled him with a hug.

"Sora, thank Bahamut. What happened?"

"No time, we have to get Leon. They're keeping him at the old mansion, in the care takers house in back. We have to get him out of there, Cloud."

Sephiroth wasted no time grabbing his weapons as he yelled for Genesis and Angeal while stalking out the door. Cloud was going with them. Dixcyn stopped him out front.

"Here." She shoved the bundle she'd taken from the car into his hands, "As Leon would say, it's a gun and a fucking sword."

Cloud nodded and slid into the passenger seat of Angeal's car. The dark haired man had a feral smile on his face as he gunned the engine and took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11`**

His hands were free, his feet were free and Leon was really good as ignoring pain. He supposed he could thank his mother for that. Riku was out on the floor, Luxord's head was bleeding and the two currently trying to take him down were amateurs at best.

Leon slammed his bare heel on the foot of one, while driving his head into the nose of the other. Both released him with cries of pain. There was a keyblade hanging on the wall. Not as heavy as his Gunblade, but his mouth twisted into an ugly grin at the thought of the damage he could do with it. Letting go of his mind, Leon thrashed the two until they were lying next to Luxord, unconscious. Riku was still passed out. The only one left was Diz, who was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

Furious glare still on his face, Leon stalked over to the man and brought the keyblade down. It smashed against a shield. Leon's look darkened, that shield only kept out weapons. It didn't stop a damn thing when his right hand flew up and grabbed Diz's throat. The one visible eye widened. For all his knowledge, the man was no fighter. Leon squeezed until the man passed out, then just because he felt like it, smashed the wrapped head into the wall a couple time before dropping the man to the floor.

Some of his anger finally spent, Leon proceeded to tie them up, saving his brother for last. Riku cam around as Leon was tying his feet.

Quietly, Leon began to speak, "You know, she never believed you ran away. It was my fault for not watching out for you." Leon paused to tighten a knot, "That was the same day she cut my face open with a kitchen knife." He looked Riku in the eye, "But you know what the funny part is, Riku? She disowned me twelve hours later. I never knew where the vault was, but I do know this much. It was empty. Raine never had anything more than that house and enough to get by. Laguna knew she'd squander it, so he emptied the vault and no one knows where he went." Leon smiled cynically, "But you never were one to do your homework." Then he cocked a fist and knocked Riku out again.

Grabbing his clothes he pulled them on, reveling in the feeling of not being exposed, tears coursed down his face silently as he pulled his fur collared jacket close. Taking a deep breath to inhale the scent he snatched a pack of cigarettes from the table, the lighter and went out to sit on the front steps.

That was how they found him; quietly finishing a cigarette on the porch. When the others got out of the car, Leon gave them a dry look and crumpled the now empty pack, "What took you so long?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Sorry, it's finally here. RL sucks some days, but . . . whatever. Here's ya'll go.

**Chapter 12**

Cloud was certain that either he or Leon had lost it. Because that was the only way the brunette could be sitting on the front steps so calm.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Genesis grumbled, "Cloud, you're the only one who kind of knows him. Get a blanket out of the back and wrap him up, stay with him while we take care of the rest."

The three of them entered from the far end of the porch an/.d Cloud saw that Leon flinched even though they never came close to him. Apparently, now that the danger was over, Leon's defenses were crashing down. And fast from the looks of it.

"Leon?" He only hoped their brief greeting had reminded Leon of one silly summer camp.

The brunette looked up at him with tears clinging to his lashes, "That was you, wasn't it? The kid who kept getting beat up at that camp? It took some time, but I remembered."

Cloud knew that Leon was rambling so he didn't have to think about what had happened, however, since Leon was talking to him, Cloud figured his presences was not unwelcome. Slowly, so that Leon could withdraw if he wished, Cloud draped the blanket over the other man's shoulders.

It seemed that small bit of kindness was Leon's undoing. Cloud heard his breathe hitch as the brunette snatched the corners of the blanket, pulling it closer. He was crying, Cloud knew and wanted to pull the scar faced man closer, but he didn't dare. He settled for resting a hand on a trembling shoulder.

The soundless sobs from someone who'd taken so much abuse and yet still protected his little brother shook Cloud to his core and formed in him a resolve that would not waver until Leon was healed. _ You protected me once, Leon. Now it's my turn to protect you. _

That was going to be easier said than done, but he'd welcome the challenge.

There was no room in either car once all the unconscious forms had been loaded. Luxord was shoved in the trunk. And Leon didn't want to get in the same car as any other of them. Could didn't blame him.

"Sephiroth, call Reno and have him out here."

"I have a better idea. I'll call Saix."

Cloud nodded. Saix would bring Dixcyn, surely the familiar face would help keep Leon stable.

Leon seemed to calm after the cars left, but his expression was still broken and he flinched every time Cloud moved. Going into the house briefly, leaving the door open, he searched for medical supplies. He didn't think Leon was the kind to commit suicide, but even strong people had a breaking point. Leon's wrists were raw, bleeding in places, oozing in others and Cloud wanted something to wrap them with. What he discovered in his exploration made his stomach turn. Sex and bondage toys were littered everywhere. Most hadn't been clean. Cloud was surprised Leon hadn't killed the men who held him.

After some digging he finally found some triple antibiotic ointment and several rolls of gauze and four ace bandages. Cloud took his finds out to the porch and laid them out with a great deal of noise. Leon turned to watch him. The blond returned to the bath for a basin of water and a towel.

"I'll wrap your wrists and they should begin to heal. If nothing else they will feel better."

Grey eyes stared at him for several minutes and Cloud watched the internal in them. Cloud hadn't hurt him, but neither did Leon really know him. Except for one summer camp.

Mindlessly, Cloud began to reminisce, "You remember summer camp and that day we all had to go boating. I didn't want to get on the boat because the night before we'd watched Lake Placid. You came over and hopped in first, holding out a hand for me."

Leon's eyes had cleared a little and Cloud sat sideways on the stairs facing the brunette. Silently, he dipped the towel in the warm water and wrung it out before continuing, "I thought you were crazy, but it was either get in the same boat with you or have that batty councilor stick me with Seymour." Cloud smiled, "He would have pushed me in the lake first chance he had."

The whole time he'd been talking, Leon had been debating, fighting with himself and Cloud was simply holding the towel in one had while he'd propped the other on his knee in open invitation. He was elated with Leon finally extended one wrist toward him, but he didn't let it show. He just kept talking.

"So, I took your hand and went to step in the boat and ended up capsizing it because I lingered on the edge too long." Cloud gently cleaned the wrist and tried not to wince as he wiped away old blood, pus and dead skin.

"You came up laughing because I was convinced the gators were going to get up. The councilor made us stay one shore to dry out. You sat there and braided my hair. Zack teased me for months after that because they were still in when I got home." Cloud chuckled, "My mother was mortified until she learned that I'd let you braid it, then she started making plot to find you so you could braid her hair, which was longer than Sephiroths'.

"Roxas was braiding Axel's hair the other day which made me remember that." Cloud's voice faltered a little as he remembered Axel's thin form covered by stark white sheets and that bright red hair splashed against the pillows, unmoving. Axel was a restless sleeper, which meant his hair was usually swaying with his adventures over the couch.

In the silence he provided, Leon asked, "Are Axel and Roxas okay?"

Cloud was surprised he hadn't asked about Dixcyn yet, "Roxas is fine, but Axel's in the hospital. He'll be okay. He's already driving Dr. Vexen crazy. Says he's never had a more stubborn patient." Cloud smeared ointment gently about the clean wound and wrapped insecurely in gauze before adding an ace bandage on top of that.

Leon retracted it once he was done and extended the other while Cloud continued to talk. Mostly about memories from that weeklong camp, what reminded him of his brothers. No matter how much he talked about his siblings though, Leon never once ask about his sister.

When Saix arrived, Cloud had just finished putting things away and Leon was still sitting on the porch looking semi normal. When Dixcyn flew from the car shouting, "LEEEEOOOOOOOOON!" Cloud say Leon scrub his face and hide that he'd been broken moment ago. As Dixcyn flew up the steps, Cloud saw Leon set aside his feelings, push them to the side to deal with later and wrap his sister in a tight hug.

Cloud thought that was good, that it would give Leon something else to focus on, help deal with what he'd been through.

Saix was a nearby silent shadow and he never came closer than the front of the car. Cloud saw that he approved of the man who'd adopted his birth sister.

Dixcyn pulled away from Leon with a bright smile, "Leon this is Saix!" She tried to pull him over, but Leon dug in his heels and refused to move. Dixcyn sighed, clearly chalking it up to it up to her brother's stubborn streak, "Saix is my brother, like my real brother. Isn't that awesome!"

If Cloud was any good as reading people, Leon though it was anything, but awesome. It was clearly understandable, but it thought it might also be Saix's strangeness more than anything that was bothering the brunette.

"Let's go." Cloud said quietly. Without comment he took the passenger seat while Dixcyn and Leon climbed in back. On a whim, Cloud handed Leon the Gunblade. The man clutched the hilt like a life line. Cloud ached to help him somehow, to share his pain, lessen it. They might have only spent a week together as children, but Cloud realized something as he'd sat there talking to Leon about those memories. He'd had a crush on Leon and never known until just then. It didn't seem to have changed He wasn't going to rush anything, but the hard part was going to be telling Aerith. He winced and made a note to have an ambulance on speed dial.

Once they reached the hospital, Dixcyn reluctantly let Marluxia take Leon away. It didn't seem to matter that the man was a walking slab of muscle or had a voice almost as deep as Vincent's. Leon wasn't afraid of him. It was probably the pink hair. Yeah, it had to be, Cloud decided as Leon watched the feathered locks.

A figure suddenly stalked into the hospital, an angry scowl on his face, "Alright! Where's the bastard that short my brother?" There was no mistaking who the man's brother was. Lea and Axel looked almost like twins. Lea had a bit more weight to him and no tattoos, but he was just as scary. Maybe more so, since he wasn't confined to a bed and dating a blond nearly a full foot shorter.

Genesis quickly appeared, explaining in low tones that they didn't have the man who'd shot Axel, just those who'd held Sora and Leon. Apparently, they'd hired an outside group. No one knew who they were. They only knew that they'd referred to themselves as The Organization and they'd spoke to the Superior.

"Where's Axel?" Lea was still seething, but knew better apparently than to take it out on Genesis.

**A/N**: I know nothing about boating. If my logic in that scene is inaccurate, please let me know. The end of the chapter is a little rushed also, maybe, but I didn't want to put in a bunch of useless filler. If I think of something more that I can add to contribute (or anyone has any suggestions) I shall edit it. Until then . . . chapter 13 awaits.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I was bad, I have been switching POV's each chapter, I didn't do it with this one. Idk why, I just didn't. So, yes this is still Cloud POV. Promise I'll do better.

**Chapter 13 **

Cloud's house wasn't meant to hold nine people. Axel was set up in the living room. Lea and Roxas both refused to leave his side. Saix and Vincent traded guard shifts, taking whatever open space was available to sleep on. Leon stayed in Sora's room, the brunette insisting to show his graditue. Cloud and their guards all refused to let Leon return to his hotel. They wou;dn't be able to protect either him or Dixcyn from there.

Since the shooter and his followers still hadn't been caught, Sephiroth said it wasn't safe for them to leave.

When Cloud explained, "I didn't think your sister should be alone in that hotel, so I brought her here." He was shocked when Leon took his hand in a firm, if short, shake in thanks.

The blond thought Leon was recovering remarkably well by the end of the week and he said as much to Vincent.

"A little too well, perhaps." Vincent replied quietly. It was late and the others were asleep.

Cloud looked up sharply at the man, "What do you mean?"

Vincent sighed, straightened his cloak and continued, "I don't think he's recovering. I think he's quietly going insane. He startles whenever I speak, he avoids Sethiroth oor even Saix. He can't look at you or Roxas without flinching and he has yet to embrace the sibling he professes to love with all his being. He's even afraid of Axel and there is nothing that Axel can do to him."

After a moments thought Cloud replied, "I don't think he was a very social person to begin with. It may take him a while to get close to others that he doesn't know."

Let's us hope then, that you're correct." Vincent ghosted off to check the rest of the house.  
A few days later, Saix and Vincent were talked into taking the kids to Castle Oblivion for a few hours while Cloud and Lea stayed behind with Axel and Leon. Sora had asked, nearly begged, for Lea to go as well, but the man had refused saying his brother needed him more than some brat at a theme park did. Sora outed, but Lea was adamant. Even when Axel complained of being suffocated. "I'll show you suffocated." Lea growled before hugging Axel's face to his chest.

Thirty minutes later, it was finally quiet and Cloud was catching up on his reading. Lea was settled on the couch beside Axel's bed for a nap. Leon had wandered upstairs some minutes ago without a word. Remebering Vincent's words and how Cloud had seen Leon almost physically push aside his pain so Dixcyn wouldn't see it Cloud decided to go talk to him.

_Crash! _

Cloud took the stairs three at a time, throwing open the door to Sora's room. Leon was slumped in a mess of knick knacks, books, cards and other various paraphernalia that Sora kept on a wobbly shelf. Blood was pooling on the floor.

Leon had come up, moped, thought and brooded in despair-shit!-and then had cut his arm, not his wrist but his arm, following the vein. Grabbing one of Sora's sheets he screamed, "LEA!"

The redhead bolted into the room and was dialing on his phone before Cloud knew he was there. While he muttered into the speaker, Cloud wrapped Leon's arm in the sheet, making a tight knot at Leon's elbow and elevating the limb.

Cloud picked up the unconscious form and started downstairs.

Lea snagged the keys for Vincent's truck saying, I"ll drive. Saix Is on his was back now."

Once in the truck, Lea fflipped on the lights andpeeled onto the street while Cloud cissed the brunette cradled aginst his chest, "Damn it, Leon, if you die on me you damned sonofvabitch I'll bring you back to life just to kick your ass." Cloud was furious, but there wasn't much he could do besides get him to Vexen.

At the hospital, Cloud paced, back and forth, back and forth. He'd be damned if Leon died on his watch! That brat was going to get a piece of his mind when he woke up!

Vexen found him a couple hours later with a sigh, "He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, most of which seems to be on your shirt by the way, but he'll pull through. You should stay with him though. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up and he knows you."

Cloud nodded as Vexen lead him to where Leon was resting.

"Hey, Vexe? Have Lea go back to the house. We'll be fine here."

The white haired doctor nodded before departing.

Cloud collapsed into the chair beside Leon's bed and took one tan hand in his. Leon was hooked to several monitors which beeped and whirled annoyingly, but Cloud hardly heard them as he concentrated on the man before him.

Leon, it's hard, but hang on." Cloud was terrified that Leon was going to let go and Cloud didn't want him to. Having Leon around, even if he didn't say much and was despondent much of the time, made Cloud's life feel more complete. That childhood crush hadn't faded at all. This had simply forced on Cloud how much he wanted the chance to tell this stubborn, if a little stupid, person before him just how much he was needed. Even if it was for so selfish a reason as Cloud's happiness. He was needed damn it.

Nurses came in every once in a while to change something over Leon's bed, but none asked Cloud to leave. It wouldn't have mattered if they had, he wouldn't have gone. Cloud waited for what seemed like hours for Leon to wake up, but it seemed the brunette was clinging to sleep and reluctant to join the waking world. There were moments when Cloud was tempted to shake him and demand that he come back right now! But that would only disturb all the stuff that was keeping Leon going. So, he held onto Leon's hand for all he was worth and waited.

A stranger entered the room as Cloud contemplated the lines and little scars on Leon's hands.

"They said someone pretty was here, but they neglected to mention a pretty guy."

Cloud glared at the man for calling him pretty, demanding, "Who the hell are you?"

"The man gave a dramatic bow, "Laguna Loire, at your service."

Cloud snorted and decided to ignore the drama king. This kind of person was the last thing Leon needed.

Cloud scowled as tentative steps brought the man close to the foot of Leon's bed, "How is he?"

"And why the hell should I tell you?" The blond growled defensively.

"Because I would like to know if my son is going to live or not." The dark haired stranger looked older suddenly and much more serious.

It was then that Cloud could see minor resemblances. The straight line of the mouth, the light frown lines that formed on his forehead, the confident stance.

Settling his chin back on the bed he murmured, "Won't know until he wakes up."

Laguna lightly sat on the other side of Leon's bed, "Oh, Squall. I never should have let her have you."

"He goes by Leon now." Cloud informed him. He didn't know what difference it would make, but he was certain that it would.

Laguna looked stunned for a moment, but nodded. He stayed and talked to Leon for another hour, mostly just rambling about things he'd done and the life he chased. Cloud was glad someone else had come to talk to Leon because he'd run out of things to say to someone who was asleep.

Slowly, Laguna left with a forlorn look and a heavy sigh, there was clearly something pulling him away.

About a minute a fter the door cloed Leon's thin voice drifted about Cloud, "I was about to wake up when he came in."

"Didn't get alon, huh?"

"Oh, no. We got along just fine, but I can just imagine the flood that would rain down on me the moment I woke. My father is rather . . . eccentric."

"Hmm, well I'm glad you're awakw."

"Realy?" His voice was still thin, tired and his eyes weren't completely focused, but Cloud saw they followed his movements. The blond made certain his glare was definitely fake as he grumbled, "Yeah, because you owe me a new shirt."

A thin smile graced Leon's lips for a moment, "Sorry, but you didn't have to pick me up."

Like hell I didn't. Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to explain to Dicxcyn that you failed? No? Well, now try this, what the hell was I supposed to say if you succeded?" Cloud let that sink in for a minute. He'd been thinking about this a lot. With Saix around, Dixcyn din't really need Leon anymore or at least that's the way the brunette would see it Because he believed he was broken. Then Cloud continued, Leon I now that we haven't spent much time together and we don't know a lot about each other, but Dixcyn isn't the only one who needs you around anymore."

Those grey eyes were clearer now and they held a mixed amount of hurt, surprise and a little bit of fear. It was the last emotion that made Cloud halt his rambling tongue. The last thing Leon needed to hear was that Cloud had a crush on him. His thoughts became all jumbled then, stumbling over one another; how did he convince Leon he was still needed by others without naming complete strangers or making the situation worse? This was the problem with not staying in touch with people and then randomly meeting them again fifteen years later. You knew absolutely nothing about them, the people they socialized with, their haunts, the favorite club, movie, book- okay that was a little much, but the point was Cloud knew nothing about the man Leon was.

Leon surprised Cloud by demanding, "Cloud, either spit out what you're going to say or shut up already."

"No, not until you're out of here, I won't be quiet either. I swear the only thing that kept you going was me talking at you just do you'd come back to tell me to shut up. Although, now that you're awake I have a phone call to make." Cloud grinned at the brunette who scowled back at him in confusion. Good, if Cloud could distract, then maybe he wouldn't try to kill himself again.

He called the others from the phone in the hall where he could still see the man through the window on the door, letting them know that Leon was awake and doing alright. Dixcyn wanted to come see him, but Cloud told her he didn't think that was a good idea and his reasoning.

"Dixcyn, how big was the place he had in Traverse Town?" Cloud asked as sudden idea came to him, "Not very. One story with two bedrooms. Why?" She sounded confused and worried.

Because I think if I can take him back home, with someone to watch him, maybe he can [put himself back together the way he needs to.

Dixcyn sounded smug when she next spoke, "Cloud it sounds like you're trying to keep my brother all to yourself."

"No, I'm not , but y-

Her laugh cut through his protests, Cloud you're the only person who's been able to touch him besides me and if he's locking up because of me, you are the only other logical choice."

Despite himself Cloud grinned, "Yeah, guess so."

"I'll call ahead and let Leon's friend know you're headed out. When will he be ready to travel?"

"Couple days. I'm going to have Vexen keep him here until then. Ask Sora and Roxas to pack a couple of my bags would you?"

Boisterous laughter filtered through the phone again, Oh, heavens," Dixcyn panted, "I can hear them now. This time next week half of Twilight Town will think the two of you have eloped.'

Cloud sighed and thanked the girl so he could hang up. Unfortunately, she was only too right about his brothers only too right. Cloud covered his face with a hand for a moment and fretted over the trouble they were going to cause before going back into Leon's room.

"Is everything okay?"

Cloud nodded, 'Yeah, my brothers will just be terrorizing the towns with tales is all."

Leon was wary now, "Tales about what?"

"Oh, nothing." Cloud smirked innocently.

Leon glared at him then, a full and complete glare. Cloud had never been happier to see it. Without another word he sat down and thoughtlessly took hokd of Leon's hand again. He felt the man tense beside him and he let go with a quick apology.

"No, I just wan't expecting it was all. People don't usually have the courage to invite themselves to touch me, Cloud." Leon frowned minutely, "Well, unless it's Dixcyn, but one one, not before- Leon didn't finish that thought, but then he didn't have to.

Cloud raised a brow, "So does that mean you're expecting it now:

"From you?" Leon sounded incredulous.

"Well, I need some way to keep you from running off. And tying you down simply doesn't appeal."

Leon shuddered at the thought, but didn't say anything more as Cloud took his hand once more, resting his chin on the edge of the bed. Why Cloud didn't want him running away was obvious.

"Tired?" Leon asked softly

"I've been watching you sleep for almost twenty hours. I'm more awake than I have ever been," A huge jaw cracking yawn interrupted him, 'In my life."

Leon chuckled softly, "Why don't you sleep then?"

Cloud studied him with steady blue eyes, "You won't pull your stitches out?"

Leon shook his head.

You won't try to jump off the top floor?"

I won't do anything of the sort. No nooses, pills, scalpels, trucks, trains, or jolts. Sleep."Cloud sat up because he was feeling contrary and he didn't trust Leon, no matter that the man said, "Orders now? I don't take orders from anyone, let alone someone who's bedridden."

Leon scowled at him, "If I didn't have to worry about all these damned machines going off like a bomb alert, I'd show you who you take orders from."

With a monstrous smirk on his face, Cloud said, "Not you."

Yanking his hand away, Leon wrapped it about the back of Cloud's neck and yanked him down beside him.

"Now, unless I can get off of here without somehow waking you up, I' m not going anywhere or doing anything. Stop fretting like a female, it's annoying."

Cloud shifted so that he was actually half on, half off the bed, his chin resting on Leon's arm, "Yet, you adopted a sister?"

"She was cuter than you."

"Oh, I'm wounded."

"Whatever."

Cloud snorted, but felt secure enough to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Leon wasn't sure why he'd pulled the annoying blond down, all he knew was that he was okay with it. Cloud wouldn't hurt him, he knew that. He didn't know how he knew it, but it was an unshakable faith. Touch still scared him, but as long as he was expecting Cloud to touch him, he was fine. If Vincent came in and so much as tried to check his temperature Leon would have been off the bed in a second flat.

As guilty as he felt about it, he was glad that Cloud was the only one here. Seeing Dixcyn hadn't been a good idea. He never wanted her to see him when he was weak, but pretending he was fine had been killing him; nearly had killed him. It was a sobering thought to know that if he'd succeeded that Cloud wouldn't be here now.

Leon thought it was interesting that such delicate features held such a strong heart. Suddenly, the brunette felt a flush of shame that he'd been so weak, that he'd let someone else nearly take his life. It had been bad, yes, but it was over now. He needed to deal with it and move on.

After several minutes though, he realized that if he was going to move on, Dixcyn would have to stay here with Saix because no matter what he'd pretend to be strong for her. Even if it was a brittle strength that would easily crack. That thought pained him because he didn't want to leave her. As annoying and loud and demanding as she could be, she was his sister. He'd come to depend on her presence like an arm or leg. She was just there.

However, if he couldn't properly protect her, he needed to get himself together so that he could. Until then he would have to leave her with Saix or even Cloud, but he would have to return home alone. The feeling grated, but Leon had to admit that he wasn't truly capable of protecting her.

He almost felt like he'd failed again; the way he'd failed to protect Riku. If he'd onlt done things different;y, better. But that was the problem, how was he supposed to be a better brother? He supported Dixcyn as much as she would let hi, he cheered her up when she was down, he tried to give her advice without being patronizing. What more could he do? What should he have done with Riku? Let him get in trouble?

He pondered these questions a while and only found himself thinking in circles. With a slight shake of his head he pushed them away, thinking, once I'm strong enough to take care of Dixcyn, then I'll think about that.

For a long time after that, Leon was content to watch Cloud sleep. His face was peaceful. It was soothing to see that. However, it didn't last more than a few hours before Cloud was scowling in his sleep. Suddenly, he leapt away from the bed, startling Leon, crashing over the chair with a snarl and reaching for something that wasn't on his back.

"Cloud?"

The blond man shook, but his eyes focused on Leon. Slowly, recognition lit, "Leon? What happened?" He stepped forward slowly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" His eyes scanned Leon's body and Leon saw the relief in those blue eyes as nothing became apparent.

I'm fine. Bad dream?"

Cloud nodded and rubbed a shoulder, "One I haven't had in a while. I suppose what happened to you brought it out. Hope it goes away again."

Leon grinned, he couldn't help it, Cloud looking thoughtfuil and worried just didn't suit, "Me too, youre much prettier when you aren't scowling."

The blond put on an exasperated look, "What is it with everyone saying I'm pretty? Seriously?"

"Because you are. Leon teased.

Cloud raised a brow, "Oh, really?"

Leon suddenly wanted for this to stop. He was extremely uncomfortable at the qquick turn this had taken. Something in the way Cloud was looking at him, the pitch ofhis voice was making him feel nauseous.

"o. I just wanted you to stop frowning." He tried to keep it light, to keep Cloud from seeing anything, but the look on the blond's face said he sensed something had changed.

Carfully, he slipped a pale hand into Leon's own and the brunette soaled up the sensation because it felt safe.

"I'm sorry. I went too far, didn't I?"

"No, you we-

"Pushing you, I'll try not to do that. How long did I sleep?"

"Leon glanced at the clock, "Almost eight hours." He winced as Cloud stretched his back and rubbed the muscles. Sleeping like that could not have been comfortable.

"You can go home. I'll been fine here for the next couple days."

Cloud laughed then and Leon knew in that instant he wouldn't be trying to off himself again anytime soon. He wanted to hear that laugh again.

I could, but then my brothers will kill me with their teasing. No, I think I'll stay here with you." Cloud smiled to lighten the words, so they weren't so much of a prison sentence and Leon found that he couldn't scowl at the idea like he wanted to.

After a moment Leon tried to rise, but was halted by various wires and tubes which he did scowl at.

Cloud demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up. Or at least trying to."

"hy?"

Giving Cloud a deadpan stare, Leon stated, Bathroom, Mom, is that okay?"

Cloud growled, but helped next coupled days were an unsteady dance as Cloud helped Leon around or played poker with him. Once Cloud even returned from a short excursion to the hospital's book store with something he thought Leon might like. It wasn't until the doctor came in and told Leon that they were finishing his release forms that Leon remembered his plan to put himself back together alone.

"Cloud?"

The blond was reading and it was hard to get his attention when the book was good, "Cloud?"

"Hmm?" He was still reading and not really listening.

"Know any good stripers?"

Cloud dropped the book, "What!"

"Finally," Leon sighed, "Would you do me a favor?"

"I am NOT hiring a striper for you, no way."

Leon frowned, "That was just you get your attention, you ass, I told you I don't like girls."

"They have male strippers." Cloud interjected with a smirk.

Leon couldn't resist what Cloud had just walked into, "Oh, I suppose you would know?"

"Hey!"

Leon sighed, "Calm down. I just wanted to ask you if you would look after Dixcyn while I try to," He shoved hand through his hair, "Try to put myself back together."

His answer was immediate and disheartening, "No." Leon felt his features close down and then Cloud continued, "Because you aren't going to put yourself back together by yourself. I'm going to help you. Saix, Vincent and Lea will watch the kids. It'll be a nice vacation."

Leon watched the blond with a stunned feeling rolling over him. Cloud was going to help him? How? Leon didn't even know how to fix himself, how the hell was Cloud supposed to?

Cloud gentle fingers closed Leon's mouth, "Oh, you didn't think you'd have to do all this on your own did you?" Leon didn't reply, he couldn't. Cloud was smirking with a mischievous glimmer in his eye, "Not a chance, you need a caretaker too much. Can't even let you go off alone."

Leon finally recovered and snorted, "If I need a caretaker just send Sora. He'll do a better job."

An innocent look flowed over Cloud's face and Leon was immediately suspicious.

"Funny, I swear Dix said something about blonds being your favorite."

"Only when it's natural." A blushing Leon shoved a stuttering Cloud out the door so he could dress.

Outside, everyone else waited to say goodbye. Sora and Roxas gave him brief hugs which he was proud he could handle without a problem. His heart didn't even stutter. Lea was enough like Axel that a handshake from him didn't affect him too much. Axel, of course had a strict no hugging policy even though he was up and moving cautiously about. Vincent kept his distance and simply nodded. Leon didn't know the man very well, not much more than his name and his voice was a lot like Diz's. He didn't deserve the treatment, but Leon was certain the taciturn man understood.

He gave Dixcyn a hug and she pleaded, "Come back, Leon. It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. Just come back."

A pained smiled crossed his face. For all his efforts, she was still suffering. He had to change that.

He walked up to Saix, who was leaning against the car, watching the people who came and went through the hospital parking lot.

"Saix, I haven't the right to ask, and I don't feel completely comfortable leaving her here, but, she's your sister too." Leon look the wary, pale man in the eye, "I may never get better, may never be good enough to look out for anyone other than myself. If it comes to that, I would like for you to look after her." Leon glanced at Dixcyn, but she was too bsuy teasing Cluoud alongside Roxas and Sora to notice.

Saix noded, "Very well, but you should at least visist. You raised her and she loves you. As a matter of fact, if you don't visit iwithin six months, "I'll come looking for you." Saix didn't smile, but there was a hint of amusement in his amber eyes. He could come looking for Leon, but not in any life threatening wayu.

Leon's mouth relaxed some, "I'll remember that." That was that.

"Leon, you ready. Traverse is a long drive."

For the hundredth time Leon replied, "I told you I can drive part of the way.

"No thanks. I'd rather not become a Cloud sandwich.""

Leon choked on his comment and simply got in the car while suppressing a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Cloud thought Leon was doing remarkable, but since he'd thought that last time, he kept a close eye on the brunette as Leon unlocked his house. Cloud was grabbing their bags from the trunk when he heard a screech and Leon yelling. Cloud rushed to the door and hastily backed up as Leon practically jumped ten feet backwards and fought off a clinging brunette ball of what appeared to be joy.

"What the fuck was that, Selphie?"

"I'm happy to see you Leon." She smiled harmlessly.

"Bullshit, you were trying to kill me."

Cloud covered his growing smile with a hand because Leon was stil holding the girl at arm's length.

Leon's glare was transferred to Cloud as though he could sense the smile, "Shut up, Strife, and help me get this menace out of here."

Cloud shrugged, "She's your friend. And besides Leon, she's happy to see you." Cloud grabbed the bags and headed into the house.

"Hey, Leon wel- Cloud?"

Cloud turned and dropped what he was carrying as a black haired woman crashed into him for a tight hug.

Hi, Tifa. Can I breathe now?"

"No." She stubbornly said, giving him and extra squeeze before letting go, "Now you can. Dix said Leon was bringing a friend but I never guessed it would be you." She hugged him again, "I've missed you, Cloud."

He hugged her back, "I missed you, too."

From outside came an abrupt cry of "Shi-

Cloud dashed out to find Leon have a panic attack or a flash back while a tall brunette in a cowboy hat was wheezing in the grass, rubbing his jaw.

Slowly, Cloud approached Leon, talking to him, trying to bring him back, "Leon, it's okay." He glanced to the stranger, who appeared completely blindsided by Leon's attack.

"Leon's it's alright. You're home. No one's going to hurt you here" Carefully, Cloud extended a hand, not touching but waiting or Leon to acknowledge him. "Leon come one, it's alright. Come on back, it's okay. You're safe." Cloud could see the struggle in Leon's grey eyes as the man fought with himself.

Tifa began to rush over, "No, stay there, Tifa." She stopped, confused but stayed. The name seemed to grab Leon's attention so Cloud continued to use it, something familiar to ground himself to, You remember Tifa, right? She was taking care of your house while you were with Dixcyn. And Selphie was here, too"

Something snapped into place in Leon's eyes and slowly he grabbed Cloud's hand, gentle at first then he gripped it as though it was the only thing saving him, "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Irvine okay?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the cowboy who was looking very confused and bewildered, but he nodded that, yeah he was fine.

"He's okay."

Leon exhaled and strength seemed to leave with that breath. Cloud had no choice but to sink to the grass with him since Leon still had a death grip on his hand. Cloud winced at the word choice. It was too close to what almost happened.

For several minutes Leon sat there simply breathing and clutching Cloud's hand. The blond continued to murmur softly about nonsense, stories and Yuffie and her escapes. They seemed to help. Finally, Leon released his hand and stood, brushing off his clothes, "Thanks."

Cloud only nodded; there wasn't anything he could say that sounded right. He didn't help Leon because he felt obligated to; he did it because he wanted to.

"LEON!" It was a new male voice, Leon flinched, but there was no tackle hug and no barge of questions. Cloud looked back to see the shorter blond had been grabbed by Irvine who was quickly telling him what had happened. Leon glared at all the people collecting in front of his house, "I see Dixcyn forgot to mention that I didn't want company."

Tifa smiled innocuously, 'Of course she did, but since when do we do what you want, Leon?"

". . . Whatever."

Cloud couldn't help the smirk, "Stop it, Leon. They missed you. Besides you were gone two weeks longer than you said you'd be. I'm sure they're just worried about you."

"Damn straight, Leon. No need to get all surly just because we wanted to see you." The tattooed man pointed out happily, "Besides Dixcyn said something about Seifer getting his butt kicked by some kid who barely reached five feet. I want to hear all about it. Even though I could have one better"

That seemed to bring Leon out of his foul mood and he smiled slightly and briefly, "Yeah, Cloud's brother actually beat him. Seifer never landed a hit." With that he and his friends entered the house and Leon was telling them all about Sora winning the Struggle match. Tifa stayed behind.

"What happened Cloud? He'd never have done that before. Normally, he'd greet us, give us short answers and chase us away with a final 'whatever'. Now he's acting almost like you when-

Cloud shook his head, "That's for him to tell you if ever he feels he can. I'm just here to help him, but I think the reason he's doing this is because well," Cloud didn't know how much to say or ho to answer Tifa's question without telling her too much, so he continued haltingly, "I think . . . in part that he's . . . hiding again and I also think . . that maybe he learned life's too short to let things like friends go.

"Don't quote me on any f that. I don't know him as well as you, but that's what I can come up with. Just be careful with him. Make sure he knows you're there before you go smothering him."

She nodded and they entered the house carrying the rest of the bags.

Cloud left them in the dining room for later and then followed Tifa to the living room where Leon made proper introductions, "Cloud this is Zell, Selphie and Irvine, Guys, this is Cloud."

Cloud could see they wanted to ask a thousand questions, byut they restrained themselves when Tifa shook her head. Cloud stayed for a few minutes, getting polite 'hellos out of the way then he made his way to the kitchen. Leon was always chilled after a panic attack, so Cloud made some hot chocolate. He wasn't sure how long the others were going to be he decided to slip back to the living room and see if anyone else wanted some.

Leon was the door seeing them off though, so Cloud returned to the kitchen. He was stirring the last of the chocolate into the milk when Leon's arms suddenly slipped around his middle, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder.

Surprised, Cloud paused in his stirring, but then continued as though it hadn't thrown him off.

"Sorry, Leon mumbled at his shoulder, "I just need a hug from someone who isn't going to terrify me one way or another."

"Hmm." Cloud wisely refrained from saying that Leon was the one doing the hugging. Reaching up, Cloud took a cup from the cupboard near the stove and carefully poured the chocolate into the cup. Slowly, he turned in Leon's hold and presented the cup to the tired looking man.

"Here. Finish this and I'll go unpack."

Leon took the cup with one hand, while leaving the other wrapped around Cloud's back. Cloud tried to pull away, but Leon tightened his grip. Cloud had no choice but to wait until Leon set the cup aside.

"I'll help you. You can stay in my room. Dixcyn;s is covered in every possible place with any amount of strange and girl like things."

"Leon, Im not kicking you out of your room. I'll be fine on the couch."

Leon snorted, "You've never slept on that couch. You'll wake up with more kicnks than a slinky."

"And so would you. You need your sleep." Cloud pointed out stubbornly.

"So do you."

They scowled at each other, this wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Cloud pulled away from Leon, going to the living room. Yes, he decided, it ws big enough.

"Cloud, you are not sleeping on that couch." Leon insisted.

"Nope, but neither are you. Come on, we are going to get a fold out."

"What?"

"Come on." Cloud tugged on one of the belts on his arm before heading out the door. It was a moment before he heard Leon follow him out. Cloud opened the car door when Leon called, Wouldn't it be better to take the truck if we're going to bring a new couch in."

CCloud nodded and closed the car door, "Where's the keys?"

Leon held them up with a smirk and got in the drivers side of the truck.

"Leon, you aren't driving."

Leon only started the truck, "Really, looks like I am."

"No, you're not."

Grey eyes rolled, "A little faith, Cloud. Come on. Besides if you just get in the truck I wouldn't be able it park it in front of a train. I'm out to kill myself, not you."

With a vicious glare, Cloud scrambled to get in the truck. At least with Leon driving he could watchin things out the window. Traverse looked like any other town, with it's neat rows of houses nad people going about their lives. Although, there seemed to be more space, not a smaller ton, but spread out more.

Cloud was confused when Leon stopped in front of a closed shop.

Leon, this place isn't open."

"Better not be. I only paid Zexion for a month to keep it open. And he had to go back to school." Leon climbed out and Cloud followed.

"So this place is yours?"

"Yeah. There's something I want to get."

"So what do you sell?"

Leon only smirked and opened the door. Cloud couldn't help it, he gaped. Weapons of all sizes and forms lined the walls., There was something in center floor on shelves, but Cloud had eyes only for the weapons. One in a particular.

"Yes, you may take it down." Cloud could hear the eye roll in Leon's voice, "Just watch out for the books and the anime." Laughter made Leon's voice deeper.

Cloud just nodded and pulled the sword down. It didn't take him long to work the catch loose and send one of the smaller blades springing into his hand.

"There's a practice room to your left."

Cloud followed the directions like a man in a stupor. The movements came back with ease, he was able to snap the second part back into the main frame and remove it as easily as breathing without missing a step. It felt good to have that weight in his hands for no other purpose than practice.

As he turned bringing one blade before him and the other behind, he felt Leon in the doorway. With a final twist and flourish e replaced the secondary blade he turned to face the brunette, panting slightly.

"I thought I should come separate you two, you've been in here for almost an hour."

"Really?" Cloud hadn't been aware of the passage of time.

Leon nodded, "Take it home with you."

"What? Leon I-

"Don't argue." His voice was steel, "You're probably the only person anywhere close to here who could wield that the way it was meant to be." Leon looked at the floor and glanced back up, "Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here and it would just sit on its brackets collecting dust."

"Thank you. Shall we spar?" Cloud really wanted to play some more.

Leon winced and shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh." Cloud struggled not to sound disappointed, it wasn't Leon's fault, "Well, let's go get that couch and go back to the house. Unless your fridge is as empty as your cupboards, then we need to go by the store"

Leon nodded and turned away.

Damn, Cloud hurried to reach him, "Leon, wait a moment," He brushed Leon's shoulder, careful that he didn't grab, just touched. The grey eyes man still whipped around and jumped away at the same time. Cloud propped the sword against the wall and walked over to the brunette who was now staring at the wall.

"Leon, hey." Slowly, Cloud placed a hand on Leon's cheek, turning his face so Cloud could see his eyes, "It's okay. Really, I understand. I know you're afraid and I won't ever use that against you." Cloud knew all too well what that uncomtrollable fear was like, "You need time, fine, take it. I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere." He smiled and was elated to see a brief smile in return. If Cloud was going to help him, Leon's trust in him would have to be as solid as the rides at the Golden Saucer. Cloud thought about that and decided it would have to be a lot more solid.

For several minutes they stood there simply looking at each other before Leon backed away and said, "We should go get that couch before it gets any later. And stop by Auron's. He runs the grocery store. Tidus swears that it's not the same Auron from the war because there's no way he would settle down and run a grocery store."

"They called him Auron Redcoat, because he never even took it off to fight. He'd just shrug it off his shoulder and scare the shit out of the recruits." Cloud said unthinkingly.

Leon raised a brow and Cloud quickly debate if he should lie or tell Leon the truth. Leon might not want him around if Cloud told him the truth, but he didn't want Leon to know he'd lied either.

"_Tell him the truth, but stay on the other side of the desk near the door so if tries to stab you, you at least have a head start." _

Zack's advice about Sephiroth rang his head. Only, Leon wasn't Sephiroth. He didn't know how he'd react. Part of the truth then, "I fought in the wars until I was called home to take care of my brothers" He would tell Leon the rest unless he had no choice. He might never share that.

Leon only nodded and together they went back to the truck.

At the store they had fifteen minutes to choose a couch. Leon finally settled on a mahogany fold out bed that would blend in with the carpet in the living room.

"You know we're going to be running into this because we can't see it, right?" Cloud grunted as they lifted it into the truck.

"You might, I could find my around that living room with my eyes closed.."

"Really? Mybe one of these days we should assess the verisimilitude of that statement."

Leon had fraozen for a moment, but pushed the couch up the rest of the way and got int the truck. Cloud didn't miss that he'd gotten on the passenger's side.

Quickly, Cloud hopped int the truck, but didn't start it. Carefully, he took one of Leon's hands, "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless." Leon gripped his hand, "No, its opkay. It was pretty thoughtless on my part, too."

It hadn't been, but Cloud knew that arguing wouldn't do any good. Instead, he retracted one hand and the started the truck, but left his right hand in Leon's possession.

They'd passed Auron's store earlier, so Clouid didn't actually neeed directions, but it would help Leon focus on somethingelse, "Where's Auron's again?"

"Two blocks left, on the left side."

Cloud drove slowly, watching Leon more than he watched the road. His hands weren't cold and he wasn't shaking, which meant he was still here, but he was upset.

In the lot Cloud asked, "Do you want to wait here?"

Leon immiedately shook his hea, "I have to learn to function somme time. Now is as good as any."

Clouid nodded, but kept a careful eye the entire time they were in the store. Cloud was on edge because he ddint' want to have a run in with Auron. The war was over, butthat didn't matter muc to some.

He was lucky, they made it through the line and to the truck without incident, but he knew that the more he had to come here, the more his luck woud drain out.

Leon was back to his usual self by the time theyd finished loading everything and d=he drove back to the house.

Once there, Cloud tried banishing Leon from the kitchen, but he refused saying, "I've managed to cook for myself and Dixcyn just fine without you're your help. Besides, it'll go faster with both of us."

Several times they bumped into each other and once Cloud nearly cut himself when Leon leaned over his shoulder to grab something, breathing into his ear. He was sure the brunette had no idea what he was doing. Otherwise, Cloud was certain the Leon would be on the other side of the house.

Leon was right, making lasagna certainly went faster with two of them. Leon also took the liberty of adding a few things. Cloud had been slightly apprehensive when trying it, but found that it was still really good.

After that they moved the couches and found that Leon's carpet was actually a few shades lighter than the couch.

"Probably from your windows." Windows took up nearly the nearly the entire east wall of the room.

Leon had just shrugged and proceeded to fold out the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Leon was in one hell of a quandary. Or a couple if you took them apart, but since they came packaged with one person, he left them together. First, at Cloud's house, there'd been so many people there, having a room to one's self didn't happen. Sora or on occasion, Roxas had slept on the floor in Sora's room. Both had insisted that Leon take the bed since he as 'old'. He'd grow used to having someone there. He actually wasn't sure he could sleep in the empty room alone.

His second problem was that Cloud didn't seem to have any idea how attractive he was. Leon wasn't ready for a relationship, but having Cloud here in his house made Leon feel good. He liked that the blond was going to be here for a while. Only he wanted his blue eyed angel to stay for other reasons that Leon occasion break downs.

Of course, Leon had no right to ask that of him. Cloud was already doing a lot for him just by being here and helping Leon get his life back in order. Cloud also had family to take care of and Leon had Dixcyn.

"Wow," Cloud's voice interrupted his thoughts, "That thing is huge. I'll get lost in it."

Leon looked at the pulled out couch. Cloud was right, it was huge. There was probably enough room for three or four people on it. You could join him, a voice in the back of his mind nagged. He ignored it. He wasn't a little kid damn it. He could sleep by himself.

Even if he did have to leave the door open. Cloud was already settled on the couch. Leon had watched him crash onto it, but he couldn't bring himself to close the door to his bedroom. Normally, he'd yank it shut and lock it because Dix liked waking him up at Ixion's unholy hour of four in the morning. Generally, with no explanation. Tonight, he couldn't close it. He sighed and left it open, quickly changing into his lounge pants and tossing his shirt aside. It was still too warm to sleep with it.

His bed was comforting and familiar. With a hope laden sigh he dragged over a pillow and went to sleep.

At least he tried to. It hovered at the edges of his conscious, just waiting to take over, but he was holding it back like he had in that little room so that that his nightmare would be delayed as long as possible. Leon knew if he waited long enough, sleep would take over with force, but it was almost one in the morning. So, to keep his mind occupied he began cataloging all the things he'd need to order to restock his store. Zexion had been busy while Leon had been away and had left a list of several things that were out. After that it didn't take long to succumb to slumber.

Nor did it take very long for him to wake up screaming his head off and fending off the covers. Except that it wasn't just the covers. There was someone else there. Leon's fear kicked into overdrive and he started fighting back.

"OW! Fuck! Leon!"

Leon slammed a hard right into a ribcage and then swung for the jaw, but missed.

"Leon! It's me, it's Cloud."

A hand pushed aside a left that would have hit the man's solar plexus. Pushed aside? Why not grab him?

Something clicked in his mind. Maybe it was the name, the voice, the hand that pushed away or a combination of all three, but Leon finally came back from his nightmare.

"Cloud? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Leon flicked on the lights and turned to the blond.

"Yeah, I'm fine." What Cloud was actually thinking was the Leon must have fists made of concrete. His ribs hurt!

"Um, Cloud? You sound kind of funny." Lon was worried. He hadn't held anything back when he'd attacked Cloud.

"Do I?"

Leon was really worried, Clouds voice was thin and his breathing was even, but shallow and a little harsh.

"Cloud, did I break your ribs?"

He saw Cloud debate about it and Leon finally pushed his hand out of the way and carefully felt his way along Cloud's ribs. There, third and fourth ribs, probably cracked. Leon snagged his shirt, "Come on. You need to have those fixed."

Leon drove carefully to the hospital and winced every time Cloud did. Guilt was grinning at him with a triumphant look right now; he had the feeling it wouldn't fade until Cloud's ribs had healed.

In the waiting room he paced, then paced some more just for good measure. The sun was rising when Cloud came back out.

The doctor who accompanied him glared at Leon, told Cloud one final thing to which the blond grinned and shook his head, looking as though he wanted to laugh, but didn't dare.

Cloud was still containing his laughter as they walked back out to the truck. Leon gave him a questing look to which Cloud only shook his head.

Leon didn't say a thing on the ride back, but let guilt smugly walk all over him. Once inside Cloud said, "I'm going to get some more sleep. You?"

Leon kept his back to the blond and shook his head before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. He was staring at the dark liquid dripping into the pt when Clouds voice startled him.

"Leon?"

He jumped and whirled around to face his house guest. He forced himself to relax, this was ridiculous. He knew Cloud was the only other person here.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Leon turned back to the coffee.

He heard Cloud sigh and heard quiet steps over the floor, a warm hand rested on his shoulder, "Leon, it's not your fault."

"Gee, did you tell the doctor you punched yourself." Leon snarled scathingly.

"No. I told him I ran into a doorknob."

Shock turned Leon to face the slightly shorter blond.

Cloud smirked, "Yuffie did it once, cracked her ribs. Don't ask me how, she tripped over her feet or something and ran into the door knob."

"But-

"No, Leon. I'm fine. I've had worse fighting with Roxas and Sora. They don't fight fair. Roxas actually broke my nose once and you know what he said? The little shit told me I should have ducked."

Leon could believe that. Roxas was a no holds-barred fighter and if you couldn't keep up then you shouldn't fight was the shorter boys' theory.

"I thought you were going to sleep?

Cloud shrugged, "I changed my mind. I want breakfast." The he grinned, "Preferably something that involves syrup and strawberries."

Without missing a beat Leon replied, "You're ribs are broke."

Cloud looked cute when he turned that particular shade of red, thought Leon who continued smoothly, "So, I guess pancakes will have to suffice." Without waiting for the flabbergasted blond to reply Leon grabbed bowl and started mixing home-made pancakes. Cloud lingered a few more moments with a stunned look on his face before he made a hasty exit.

Leon had surprised himself as well. The words had come out of his mouth without a thought. And they hadn't bothered him in the slightest. That was something, even after this morning. It was one little foot hold in the proverbial mountain he had to climb, but it was there.

Once it was ready, Leon also took in some whipped topping along with the syrup and strawberries. He carefully placed everything on the table, plates, forks, butter knives, glasses, pancakes in the center, butter, strawberries, cream and a tall pitcher of ice tea. When he was certain everything was ready he called, "Cloud!"

He didn't get an answer. On a hunch, Leon checked the living room. The blond was asleep on the edge of the fold out. Leon was unable to stop his amused hum as he crouched in front of Cloud.

"Cloud, I thought you wanted breakfast? And no, you don't get to eat it on the couch. I just got it.'

"Yer'n'fun." Cloud mumbled.

"So I'm told, come on or it's going to get cold." Leon retreated to the dining room and he heard Cloud follow him.

Forgoing to the table, Leon entered the kitchen for coffee, throwing back over his shoulder, "You want coffee?"

He received a garbled conformation and so poured a second cup to carry on. Both of which he nearly dropped. In the time it had taken him to pour two cups of coffee, Cloud had made it halfway through four pancakes and showed no signs of slowing down. At least, Leon thought there might be pancakes somewhere under there.

Dryly, He said, "Now I know why you won't make pancakes at your house."

Cloud only glance up with a whipped cream grin and kept going. Feeding Cloud was going to be like feeding Dixcyn. Leon swore that girl had hollow legs topped by a bottomless stomach.

Leon sedately had two pancakes and cleaned up afterward, refusing to let Cloud help. It didn't really ease Leon's guilt, but it kept it from showing quite so bad.

After clean up Cloud asked him, "What are we doing today?"

"I am going to straighten up the store and you are going to watch." Leon grabbed the keys for his truck.

"No. I'm not. That's boring. I'll help."

"No. You need to rest."

"Not that much. My ribs are cracked, not broken and that doesn't make me helpless."

"Never said anything of the kind. I simply said you were going to watch. Or you can stay here."

"Definitely not. And I'm not just going to sit around either. There has to be something I can do."

They argued all the way to the store, Leon finally decided to show Cloud how to order things so he could restock his supplies.

While Cloud grumbled at the computer, Leon dusted everything and then swept, working through the day to clean the weapons and the practice room. By the time Leon started mopping, Cloud had long since finished with the orders. Several times Leon took a weapon from the blond's hands, glaring crossly at him.

"Will you be alright here while I go get something to eat?"

Leon nodded, concentration all on the cleaning he was doing. He heard the keys rattle and a pause as the door opened.

"Have anything specific in mind?"

This time he merely shook his head. Cloud reappeared in front of him, "Leon?"

He paused in sweeping the mop over the floor and looked up.

"You okay?"

Cloud's concern made him sigh. He didn't know that Leon was generally a silent person, "Yeah."

Or perhaps he did, Leon amended as Cloud merely nodded before taking off. Leon returned to his cleaning, he was nearly finished. It has been a quiet day and he'd been more than content to clean while Cloud had done the ordering. The brunette didn't hate filling out orders, but it became tedious after a while.

A short while later Cloud returned with three Sonic bags and a drink carrier which contained two massive shakes and two drinks the same size.

At his dubious look Cloud shrugged and said sheepishly, "I didn't know what you'd like, so I got a variety."

Leon shook his head and they settled at the counter to eat. A few moments later Xemnas entered. Leon tried not to jump as the man spoke, but he too had a deep voice.

"Evening, I thought I might find you here."

"Hey, Xemnas." Leon hugged his vanilla shake closer.

"Sorry, Leon. Sephiroth called me though to update me on some things. He informed me that those who took Sora were saying they were part of The Organization. I thought I should tell you guys what I know. Saix told me he's already informed Vincent, but he didn't think there was any need to worry the kids."

Leon nodded and because Cloud had bought way too much food, shoved one of the conney dogs at Xemnas, "Talk and eat."

Leon knew Xemnas well enough. He often came into Leon's shop for special weapons orders. His lightsabres had been a bitch to make, but he managed. The three of them, Saix, Xemnas, and Leon even went out on Saturday nights every once in a while. Usually when one was mad at the other, but Leon was alright with that because the entertainment value was totally worth it.

"It was actually called Organization 13 at one point. Actually, back when I was the Superior."

Cloud glanced up sharply at that.

Xemnas waved away his concern, Saix found me, said him I wanted him bad enough Id disband the Organization or at least leave . So, I did. Several of the other left with me; Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaus and Marluxia. From what I've heard it fell apart after that, but someone has picked it up again, calling it simply the Organization. I've asked the others to come up with a list of those they remember, to see if maybe one of the old members started it up again. It'll be easier to find them that way.

"They haven't called me back yet, or in Xaldin and Lexuas' case yet, they haven't handed me anything. Reno did some digging for me though and came up with a few things. Apparently this Organization is run out of Radiant Garden."

Leon flinched at the name of the town he grew up in.

"And so far they've stuck to smaller things. Snatching Sora, is as far as we know, the worst they've done. But the kind of people that were in Organization 13 weren't to be taken lightly and several weren't above murder. If indeed one of the old members started it up, they will be dangerous. Axel being shot only proves that.

"Be careful, there as one in particular I can remember off the top of my head. Larxene, if you see a blond woman with a nasty attitude and flyaway bangs, call me. She's fond of kunai, so don't let her know what you're doing."

Leon suddenly started laugh and the other two looked at him like he'd lost it. When he had enough air to speak he choked out, "Now so many of your fights with Saix make sense!"

Xemnas flushed slightly and grinned, "Yeah, I reckon they do. Which reminds me, before this started, Saix got tickets for a game. He says he doesn't want anyone to take his place for even a night in Twilght, would the two of you like to go?"

Leon immediately and enthusiastically nodded around a mouth full of chili cheese tots while Cloud asked, "What kind of game?"

"Blitz ball."

"Sure. I've never been to a match before."

Leon swallowed, "It's better than Struggle." And he hadn't been to a game in a while.

Xemnas chuckled, "Leon's only a fan because he used to play. "

"Hey, when this mess is over, we should get some people together and play." Leon smiled at the prospect.

For some reason both Xemnas and Cloud smiled brilliantly at him, but Xemnas nodded and took his leave with a "Thanks for the conney."

After Xemnas was gone and Leon had finished his second burger he asked, "What were you two smiling about if you've never played blitz ball?"

Cloud eyes were soft, or at least Leon thought they were when he answered, "Because you said 'when."

Leon felt his own eyes widen, speaking of the future meant he hoped to see it, meant he wanted it. As long as he wanted, he wasn't in danger of killing himself.

Cloud smiled and Leon felt his lips pull up somewhat.

After cleaning up the mess from the fast food, Leon and Cloud returned home. They didn't bother with dinner since they'd just demolished what Leon swore had to be half a cow.

Cloud immediately began to read a book he'd found in Leon's shop. Leon set about cleaning his kitchen. Selphie and Tifa had just watched the place and watered the plants, they hadn't done any cleaning. For which Leon was grateful, otherwise he'd never been able to find anything.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Disbelief colored Cloud's voice.

Slowly, Leon blinked at him, "Cleaning." He thought that would have been obvious.

"You just spent the entire day cleaning your store. Relax, read a book, watch a movie, go to bed." The last was added as Leon yawned.

Thing was, Leon was tired. He had gotten somewhere around three hours of sleep last night, but he didn't want to sleep, "Don't want to." He continued with his cleaning.

"How long did you sleep last night before your nightmare woke you?" Cloud demanded.

He shrugged.

"It was three hours, twenty-two minutes and four seconds."

Leon nearly dropped crystal glass in his hands. How did Cloud know that Leon was certain he'd been asleep when Leon had gone to his room?

Cloud came closer, "You can't survive on that kind of sleep all the time, Leon. So, what can we do to fix that?"

Leon was sure that if Cloud was in the same room, like Sora or Roxas had bunked out on the floor that he'd be able to sleep. However, there was no way he was going to admit that. It was weak and he'd sound like a child. It would sound like whining and if there was one thing his mother had convinced him of, it was that whining was weak, no matter how you looked at it. Instead of telling Cloud the truth he simply shrugged and continued cleaning.

Cloud sighed heavily and disappeared back into the living room.

Leon cleaned all six of his cupboards. Cleaned and rearranged the fridge, cleaned the oven and swept and mopped the floor. His cleaning habits had started when he was seventeen. At the time he didn't have his book collection and was so broke he could barely make rent, so he'd started cleaning ro keep himself occupied. It had been a good habit to start.

Once he finished the kitchen he was yawning what seemed like every three minutes and fighting to stay awake. He turned out the lights and found that Cloud was asleep on the fold out. A look of pain marred his peaceful features so Leon went through his medicine cabinet and set the bottle of ibuprofen along with a glass of water on the end table where Cloud would easily see it if the pain woke him up.

Then Leon tried to sleep. A few hours later another nightmare woke him. This time Cloud simply threw the glass of water on him, instead of getting close. Leon couldn't blame him.

The alarm beside the bed said it was four in the morning. Great. He liked to have early breakfast.

Cloud said nothing as Leon rose and headed for the shower. When Leon came back out, Cloud was asleep again. For a moment, Leon envied him. Cloud could sleep with ease, at will it seemed. Then he remembered that Cloud said he'd been in the war and the nightmare he'd had while Leon was in the hospital. It seemed so long ago now. It hadn't even been a week.

Shaking his head, Leon continued to the kitchen where he made an elaborate breakfast and even put a cake in the oven. Since there was no Dixcyn here to make it fall, it should come out beautifully.

Cloud woke about seven. Leon smiled as he heard the blond stumbling to the shower. He put on a pot of coffee and yesterday repeated itself. Rinse and repeat for the next three days. Leon slept little and ran out of cleaning to do. His dreams were getting worse and he'd had four flash backs.

Finally, on the fifth night he caved. It's not whining, he told himself sternly, it's asking for help. He was tired and it was only making things worse, not better.

"Cloud?" The blond was getting ready to go to bed and Leon was pulling out the couch since Cloud had cracked ribs.

"Would it bother you if I slept in here tonight?" Leon carefully watched what his hands were doing. He wasn't whining, damn it! "I can put the mattress down on the floor, but-

"It's about time." Cloud's grumble interrupted him.

"What?" Leon rounded on the man, fear sparking in him.

Cloud glared at him, clearly, truly angered, "Leon, I'm not stupid. While you were in the hospital with someone watching over you constantly you never had one damned nightmare. At the house when you stayed with Sora or Roxas they weren't as often nor as bed when they did happen.

"And don't you give me that chocobo in the headlights look. I damned well don't deserve it. I wouldn't hurt you if it cost me my life." Leon could only stare at Cloud as the blond carefully crawled onto the fold out before growling, "And don't bother with the mattress. This thing is big enough for four of Angeal. Two of us won't take up all of it."

Fear and shock shook Leon to the core. He really hadn't expected anyone to notice that, but it had been obvious. Like blood on snow, there was just no way to miss it. Leon flushed at how foolish he'd been. No wonder Cloud was mad.

Silently, Leon changed and tugged on a shirt even though nights were still warm. He was debating about the mattress when Cloud's growl snapped at him, "Leon, get you butt out here."

Guilt and fear mingling in him, Leon slunk out to the living room where Cloud lay on his back, eyes closed.

Gingerly, Leon scooted onto the opposite side of the mattress from the resting blond. Snagging a pillow he tucked it under his cheek. He didn't sleep though. Each time he closed his eyes he became a little kid again, Raine scolding him while she literally beat her lecture about whining into his head. Leon hated himself for that feeling, but it wouldn't change and it wouldn't go away.

"Leon?" Cloud's soft question startled him. He'd thought the blond asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I hated watching you put yourself through that. I thought maybe you hadn't realized, but then I knew you wouldn't say anything, until you were ready. There wasn't anything I could do and I was frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I apologize."

Leon could say anything, but he relaxed and shortly he was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Cloud smiled when he saw that Leon was still asleep at eight the next morning. He looked so handsome when he slept, worry smoothed from his features. Cloud rose cautiously is as much deference to Leon as to his ribs and started breakfast. He started sausage and bacon, something he didn't have to watch constantly so he could stay with Leon for the most part. On a whim he added mashed potatoes to breakfast because he knew that Leon liked them. It was his way of letting Leon know that his apology had been real and not just a ploy to get him to sleep.

It had been amazing how quickly the brunette slipped away after that. It was like that fact that Cloud was mad at him had been keeping him awake. That was a ridiculous notion, Leon hadn't know Cloud enough to care that much about his opinion, had he?

Cloud cared about Leon's opinion, but he chalked that up to the crush he had on the gorgeous man. He'd have to find out what his tirade had triggered so he didn't do it again or so he could fix it.

Breakfast was ready and laid out by nine-thirty. Cloud had included fresh orange juice, store bought muffins and bagels. Carefully, he placed everything on a tray which he rested on the end table beside the couch. He didn't care where Leon ate it if he didn't want it in here; it was the idea behind the gesture that Cloud was after. The only problem was how he was going to wake Leon up. When he had a nightmare Cloud had taken to splashing a glass of water on him. Back at the house he'd woken on his own. Maybe he should have waited until Leon was awake, but the food was already done and Cloud didn't want it to go cold.

Touching him was generally out of the question. Maybe the smell would wake him, but would it be before it got cold? As he was now, Cloud was level with Leon's prone form and he saw no sign that Leon was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Leon, time to wake up." Not even a twitch. Cloud's eyes wandered about the room seeking some muse and found it in the form of a stress ball. The soft, squishy kind that no matter how hard you threw it, it didn't hurt.

From across the room, a safe distance Cloud judged in case things went south, Cloud aimed so the ball thumped into Leon's shoulder. At least it was supposed to, instead a tan hand flashed out and caught it. Cloud felt his jaw drop.

"Ever since you got up."

"What?" It was the only word that was still running through Cloud's head with any coherence.

"The question that's all over your face; I've been awake since you got up."

"Oh, why didn't you get up?"

"Because I was enjoying the feeling of not being tired. Do I smell buttered 'taters?" Leon looked up a little to the side table and immediately sat up, giving Cloud a questioning look.

The blond shrugged, "It's not technically on the couch."

Leon smiled and pulled the end so that it was beside the fold out rather than above it. Then indicated that Cloud should sit beside him and they could share the breakfast.

Mostly, Cloud watched Leon eat and when he was finished Cloud started, "Leon, I'm sorry about last night. I really shouldn't push you."

To his surprise, Leon shook his head, "No, it wasn't you, not really. Besides that was the best night of sleep I've had since, hmm, the hospital I think. How are your ribs by the way?"

"If it wasn't me, what was it?"

Leon didn't answer but began clearing away the plates. Cloud suppressed a sigh, but understood, "Tender. Will be for the next couple weeks, but after that I should be about back to normal."

Leon chuckled, "Now that's a nightmare."

Cloud was confused for a moment before yelping an indignant, "HEY!"

Leon stopped ad looked provocatively over his shoulder, "Yes?" Cloud couldn't answer for a moment because that look was just, well hot. Finally he gathered his wits enough to say, "You're a brat, that's what."

"No, that's Sora and Roxas, remember."

"Neither one of them are as bratty as you though. Sleeping while I make breakfast, then letting me think you were still asleep even after I shouted at you." Cloud made certain that his tone was teasing and to enforce the idea he grabbed the tray and carried it to the kitchen. As he was turning on the tap, Leon's arms circled over his shoulders.

"Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud could only force himself to nod as he become very aware of the heat pouring from Leon's body and the warm arms about his shoulder, the breath that ghosted by his cheek. A shiver tried to work its way up his spine, but he disguised it as stepping to the side for the dish soap.

A moment later, Leon let go and silently helped him clean up. Normally, this kind of thing was soothing and occasionally monotonous, but today Cloud felt extremely sensitive to Leon's every move.

Suddenly, a thought sprang upon him as he looked at the clock which read 10:10, "Leon, aren't we late this morning?"

"No, it's Sunday." Leon put away the last of the dishes and tossed the towel to the laundry.

"Oh, well, since you've cleaned everything nearly to death, I demand a tour." Cloud wandered into the living room to put on his boots when he heard his phone ring.

"Cloud."

"HI CLOUD!" Sora's voice overwhelmed Roxas even though he was in the background.

Cloud laughed, "Hi Sora, what are you guys doing?"

Roxas answered, "Just checking on you, making sure you haven't eloped or anything. By the way, Aerith says she gets to plan the wedding."

Cloud covered his face with a hand and ignored his brothers' comments, "How's Axel?"

"Annoying the hell out of Roxas as usual." Sora had stolen the phone, "And Lea's more fun anyway." As long as Roxas had been with Axel, Sora had been measuring everyone else up to the fiery redhead.

"Sora, how old is Lea?" Cloud only knew that he was Axel's older brother and Axel was almost a year older than the twins.

"Hey, Lea! Cloud wants to know how young you are?"

Leon entered the room then holding the keys.

"He's only nineteen, Cloud, oh and he just turned nineteen. Hey that reminds me, are you coming here for our birthday?"

Cloud was floored by the sudden request, in all that had happened in had forgotten it was so close.

"I don't know, Sora. You'll have to ask Leon if he feels up to it." It was the best answer he could give. He hated to do it. Ever since coming home from the war he had swore never to miss another birthday of theirs again. There would be others, yes, but- he sighed, "Hey," He was looking at Leon, "You want to talk to Dixcyn?"

Leon snorted, "If I don't she'll be driving out here faster than Ifrit could fly to demand why I'm ignoring her."

Cloud held back his laughter and snatched the keys while Leon was preoccupied. Then he left to do laundry. It needed doing and it gave both of them privacy.

What was Cloud going to do? The twins birthday was this Thursday, damn how had he forgotten? Leon was certainly not more important . . . but . . . at this point in time he did need Cloud more than his brothers did.

But damn it, he'd sworn never to miss another birthday of theirs'.

But, Leon wouldn't be ready for the crowd of friends that would appear at the Strife household that day. All the new people would overwhelm him.

Well, he'd better at least come up with something to give them. Damn, but he hated this. He didn't want to leave Leon's care to someone else. He definitely didn't like that idea.

"Cloud?" Leon's voice gave him a start.

"Huh?"

"I think that shirt is ready to submit to the washer now. You don't have to keep glaring at it." There was a dry humor in Leon's voice as he leaned against the door frame watching Cloud.

With a start Cloud stuffed the shirt into the washer and continued to watch the machine even after it no longer needed his attention. Suddenly, he felt Leon's arms wrap about him.

"Is this about your brothers?"

Cloud froze, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to say yes and hurt the brunette, but he didn't want to lie to him anymore than he already was.

Leon saved him from having to answer, "I think I can manage a couple hours with your brothers before the party starts. I know them and as long as Vincent doesn't sneak up on me, I'll be fine." There was light humor in that statement. Despite Vincent's prosthetic feet, he moved very quietly.

"Dixcyn told me about their birthday. I know I never wanted to miss any of hers because I'd already missed so many of them."

Cloud was still standing stock still from Leon's hold on him. To be honest, Cloud was afraid to breathe for fear of the reaction it could cause, but he had to give some sort of answer.

"Um." Oh, good job Cloud that sounded really intelligent.

He cleared his throat and carefully moved out of Leon's embrace, "That's not necessary, Leon. They'll manage quite well without me. Vincent and Saix should be able to keep a lid on the worst of their antics. Vincent's known them a while."

"Well, we're going anyway. Dixcyn's demanded a visit, even a brief one. Besides, I haven't seen her in a while. I kinda miss her. Just don't tell her I said that."

Cloud frowned, "Leon, I don't think you understand the implications of a Sora Strife birthday party. I say Sora because he does all the planning, invites everybody he knows. And most of those kids have all the same energy as Sora. Roxas' friends are a little more sedate, but not for long."

Leon was already shaking his head, "We are going and that's that. If I can't handle it I'll step out, but really Cloud, how better to get back into step with things than a kids party?"

With a heavy sigh, Cloud gave in. Leon clearly didn't and wouldn't understand what he was getting himself into.

"Don't worry about it until it gets here. Let's go." Taking advantage of Cloud's inattention Leon snatched the keys and tossed them on the end table.

"We are walking. After all, we've got all day."

"What?"

"Your tour."

"Oh, right."

Leon chuckled and proceeded out the door, leaving Cloud to scramble behind him.

For most of the most Leon guided him through residential areas, showing him quiet areas and places where children's' laughter ruled. Aside from fast food places there was a cozy little restaurant called Land of Dragons.

"If we make it far enough, I'll show you B & B." Leon had a smirk on his face that said more than his words did.

"B & B?"

The brunette only continued walking.

At lunch they stopped at Tifa's where the busty brunette woman fed them gladly and heartily.

"Hey, Cloud how have you been?"

She asked while Leon went to the bathroom, so Cloud knew she meant how he'd been since the war. Since the mako, since the experiments, since Sephiroth's betrayal and eventually following him.

"Only a few nightmares. I've stayed busy, started a delivery service."

Tifa grinned, "I knew you could never give up the freedom of Fenrir."

Laughing Cloud replied, "Why do you think I stole it?"

"Sora and Roxas?"

He nodded, "Good, happy now. Roxas has Axel, Axel Theragen. Great red headed, well moron some days, but his heart's in the right place." He laughed, "He's a lot like Reno."

"Axel Theragen? I think Dix mentioned him a couple times."

"I guess they were in the same orphanage for a little while and became fast friends." Cloud was glad they were on a safe topic as Leon slid back into seat.

"His brother is a real piece of work." Cloud added, "When Axel got shot, the man was ready to take heads."

Tifa laughed, and gave him _that look, _the one that said 'I told you so', "And you would do the same if someone were to hurt Sora or Roxas."

Cloud's face darkened, Tifa didn't know anything that had happened in Twilight Town. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know, but

"Alright, what happened?" She demanded, sitting on the stool beside them.

"Not here, Tifa. Later." He looked to Leon who was determinedly studying the wood grain and furrows in the bar.

Cloud would tell her about Sora being taken, but he wouldn't tell her the rest. That was for Leon to decide.

She looked concerned, but let it go. Cloud had to give a slight smile; she had learned that he was too hard headed to give in.

"We should go." Leon said suddenly, "It's getting late. And we still have a few more places to go."

Tifa smiled, and wished them good bye.

"So, where to next?" Cloud hoped it would be the place that Leon had mentioned earlier. His curiosity was dying to know what it was.

"Blitzball stadium."

"Is there a game?"

"No, but it's good to know where it's at, since you insist that I need a chauffeur." Leon grinned then and Cloud had learned to become wary of such looks. It usually meant that Leon had some fastidious comment he simply couldn't keep behind his teeth.

"I may not let you go home, I'll be too used to someone driving me around."

Cloud raised a blond brow, flattered, but unwilling to show it, "And how would you intend to stop me?"

Grey eyes held dangerous levels of humor, "I'm sure I could think of something."

Snorting, Cloud said, "Don't hurt yourself."

Leon gave him an indignant look which was no doubt to be followed by another retort, but was halted by a shout of, "LEON!"

Cloud immediately located the blond youth who had called out, jogging toward them across the street.

"Hey, Xemnas said you might be coming to the game?"

"Yeah, I should be there, unless something comes up."

Cloud liked Leon's neutral answer. He didn't really like the other blonds' sudden appearance.

"So, is this your new boyfriend, Leon? Or just a friend?" The boy, yes Cloud confirmed he was way too young for Leon, was clearly teasing Leon.

Leon changed then, sighing and getting a soft look on his face. Cloud actually took a step back, afraid of this Leon who was suddenly extremely gay.

"But, Tidus, I thought you knew. You're the only person for me."

The two of them laughed after a moment of posed silence and Tidus said, "Naw, you still can't make a circle of me, Leon. Yuna's nicer than you."

"Ha!" This was the Leon that Cloud knew, the skeptical one, the cautious one, "You won't say that once she gets you to give her a ring."

Tidus retreated then, saying, "You better be at the game!"

Leon only waved and continued on his way. Cloud was comforted at the small exchange and decided the other blonde didn't deserve his wrath. Yet.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry, it's kinda short. I need to plan out the next part a little better and switch P.O.V anyway. Thanks you for reading! ;)

**Chapter 18**

Leon wanted to show Cloud one more thing before they went home, but the blond's incessant complaints of hunger drove him to rethink his plan. The day had gone well over all, although Leon had to wonder why Cloud had insisted on skipping the grocery store. They should pick up a few things, but Cloud had insisted it could wait, he wanted his tour first.

Something about such insistence bothered Leon , but he didn't want to worry over it. Cloud was only here as a temporary thing, to help him get back together. Then Leon would go back to living his own life and Cloud would go back to his. The brunette mentally scowled at the idea. The idea of Cloud leaving didn't sit well with him and he wasn't sure that was a good situation. Dependency was not his strong point. Feeling the need to lean on someone was new and scary. His father had left when he had been little and his mother, well his mother he'd rather not think about. Leon had always taken care of Riku and he'd watched out for his friends in school.

_He _had always been the post, the stable presence. Others leaned on him, but now. . . he stifled the urge to wrap his arms about himself. Cloud would know something was wrong then instead of just looking at him sideways every now and again. There were moments Leon absolutely hated himself for how low he'd been brought. When he'd calmly sliced through his arm had been one of those moments. Afterward he'd felt even weaker for letting someone else nearly take his life as well as steal some of it. Leon knew that he wouldn't be trying that again. Not to mention, Cloud would sweep in to rescue him again and kick his ass afterward.

To distract himself Leon asked Cloud, "What do you want to get for your brothers?"

Broad shoulders rose and fell, "I have time, I'll think of something."

Cloud seemed rather put out, perhaps because he thought that Leon would be unable to handle going. Leon scowled, he would go, even if he had to handcuff himself to Cloud so he felt secure enough. Actually, on rerun of that thought, that might cause more problems. And he was sure Cloud wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. It surprised the brunette though, that the thought of being handcuffed to Cloud did not make him break out in a cold sweat.

To be honest, honest he rather liked the idea, even better if it could be kept in private.

Whoa, he shook his head, get a grip, Leonhart. Ok, they were not going home right now, nope. On a whim he grabbed Cloud's arm and began to drag him south.

"Wha- Leon! What are you doing? Did you see something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just decided that your stomach could wait. There's something I want to show you. Besides take out sounds better than having to cook anyway. I was thinking Land of Dragons."

Cloud was much more willing after that.

Leon smiled briefly. It was so easy to convince Cloud of anything as long as there was food involved in it somehow. That thought formulated into a half baked plan to become a better cook so Cloud wouldn't want to leave, but he immediately discarded the notion as ridiculous.

They paused only briefly at the restaurant to get a couple cartons of peppered beef and teriyaki chicken with fine sliced vegetables. The blond's mood seemed to improve with the food and Leon hoped Cloud would like what he was going to show him. It was a place Leon liked to find a little peace and quiet. Perhaps he should spend a little more time there in light of recent events.

Twenty minutes later they halted in front of a non-discrepant granite colored warehouse. There was a time Leon had wanted to reface it with something more intriguing, but he had eventually decided he liked it hiding in plain sight.

Hand on the door knob he said to Cloud, "First, you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" The tone was petulant, the look wary.

Rolling his eyes, Leon said, "So I can push you down the stairs immediately in front of the door. Just close your eyes, will you."

With a scowl, Cloud did as he was bid, but he looked tense. That stung a little that he didn't trust Leon to lead him safely through a door in to a place he wanted to show him. But he supposed that with Cloud's background in the war, wariness and become second nature.

Carefully, tentatively, Leon grabbed Cloud's hand to pull him forward, "There really are a couple steps inside the front door, so be careful. There, step down, and one more. Wait just a moment." Leon flicked the light switch and watched as all his electric chandlers came on and his faux torches lit. He smiled, this place was just so- welcoming.

"Alright, now you can open your eyes."

A smile swept Leon's features as Cloud's face lit up, taking in all the books and ladders. Leon had had the floor for the second story removed so that he could easily see every book in the place and he liked the effect from the ladders. There was row upon row of books.

"Your genre will be over here." Leon purposefully directed Cloud to the romance novels that his father had started and Dixcyn added to yearly. To his great surprise Cloud yelped at one, "Katherine Woodwiss!" He pulled it off the shelf to read the back. A moment later he replaced and wandered the rows of books.

"Leon, this place is amazing? Can I just stay here?"

With a light chuckle, Leon said, "There is a cot over behind the mysteries."

"This is amazing, Leon. How did you get all these books?"

Slight nostalgia over took the grey eyed man, "My father and I started it before Riku was born. Even after he and mom split up, he continued to add to it. He only recently handed it over to me. Dixcyn and I have added many since then. It where I come to think. No one else knows about it. It's our family secret. Mother doesn't even know it's here. She never will either. It's under the name Rinoa Heartily." Leon frowned at himself as that came out of his mouth. That wasn't supposed to be told, he berated himself.

Unfortunately, he could see the sudden curiosity in Cloud eyes.

"She," He swallowed, "She was a friend of mine, in school. There was an accident and she didn't make it." He would leave it at that. Cloud didn't need to know all the details anyway.

"I'm sorry, Leon. It's hard to lose a friend. Or even believe you've lost one." Cloud's eyes got that far away look. Leon was curious, but knowing Cloud had been in the war, he'd rather not ask.

Cloud continued haltingly, "Zack and I were on a mission. I was . . . disabled. When I came to, I thought he was dead. I dragged his sword to head quarters, covered in his blood." Blond spikes flew as Cloud shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if he faked it just to get to me. He could try Shiva's patience." The wistful smile on Cloud's lips told him how much the blond valued Zack. Leon vaguely remembered a violet eyed man with a wild black mane.

"He'll probably be at Sora's and Roxas' party. You can meet him there."

Leon liked that thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry, it's not as far as I wanted it to be, however I added a couple of things I didn't plan on and it somehow reached 4000 words. good thing. but its kind of touch and go here, so here's a little more of the story. sorry i take so long.

**Chapter 19**

Cloud watched Leon carefully for the next several days. He needed to know how much pressure the man could handle. While planned in all good fun, Sora's parties could be very active and loud. When Cloud had first come back from the war, even he had been jumpy and skittish as a new born colt.

Surprises still made Leon jump badly, but his panic attacks seemed to have decreased. Cloud was afraid though, that the brunette was trying to hide how bad things were. There were times when he just wanted to take the taller man in his arms and tell the rest of the world to burn in Ifrit's fire. Leon was _his. _Not everyone else's, but he knew that Leon wouldn't appreciate that. It would only cause more stress. Which would only cause Cloud more stress and that was the last thing he needed right now.

He was glad that Leon had the library to use as a sanctuary if he ever needed it. Dixcyn would understand, if she didn't already, that Leon might need time alone in the future. The thought made Cloud frown. The idea of Leon being alone, it didn't sit well with him. Not just because he was into the man, but because Leon only seemed to crave being alone when he most needed help. That was a habit the blond would have to see about breaking, because the threat was still out there. Cloud had known soldiers' to freeze at critical moments because of trauma like Leon's. One wrong touch, one word or move could immobilize him at a moment when he needed to be functional. Or it could send the brunette into a panic attack.

"Hey!" There was a sharp sound in front of his face and he jerked back, hand sliding over his shoulder for his sword before he realized that it was only Leon. Damn, he was on edge playing this waiting game. He'd rather be out hunting whoever it was, but without knowing who to hunt, he had nowhere to go.

"What?" He grumbled, hating himself for being so lax.

"Are you ready?"

Cloud frowned harshly, his irritation fanning, "Ready for what?"

The brunette dropped his face into one large, tan hand and muttered, "Oh, Shiva."

Then he looked up, "Twilight Town, your brothers?"

Cloud froze, blood draining from his face. He'd forgotten. Oh no, he never gotten around to getting them a gift. How could he . . . but he knew. Leon had taken every spare brain cell he had and then some. Shit, no wonder why Sephiroth went mad trying to keep track of them all during the war.

Leon chuckled then, surprising the blond out of his state of shock.

"Somehow," Leon turned toward the kitchen, "I knew this would happen." He returned hefting a large package, "So, I ordered these Monday." Carefully, he placed them on the table.

Cloud could only stare dumbly at it until Leon grumbled, "Well open the damn thing."

Numbly, Cloud's hands fumbled open the plain brown paper to reveal to expertly made keyblades.

"I didn't have time to craft them, so I ordered them from an old design."

Cloud hefted the silver blade.

"That one is the Oathkeeper. I figured Roxas would like the more intimate design, the other one is more suitable to Sora's simplistic taste. It's a standard Kingdom Key. However, it's been engraved with the words 'The Chosen Keybearer.'"

"Leon, why?"

"Don't argue."

Cloud gave him a flat stare.

"I knew you were too wrapped up in worry and fretting to remember before the last minute." Leon wrapped the weapons back in the paper while Cloud still stared numbly at him.

"Let's go, I'm driving."

Cloud laughed suddenly, "I don't think so." This had become more of a friendly competition rather than a precaution. It was a small bit of progress maybe in the large amount they had to cover, but it was a serious stress reliever for Cloud that Leon was now officially more pissed off than hurt.

That didn't mean he still didn't have the after affects. That just meant when Leon caught up to whoever it was, Cloud could stand back and watch the show.

"I do. You haven't packed yet." With that Leon strolled toward the door while Cloud darted for his overnight bag.

When Cloud reached the door his breath was cut short by the sight of Leon standing the sunlight. His brown hair turned to a deep russet and his tan skin seemed to glow. His close cut cloths showed off his body, which was toned by determination and will rather than war. His cool grey eyes seemed to deepen into warm blue pools. And there was that infernal grin that Cloud loved so much it annoyed him.

Stepping off the porch he was just in time to see a flash of blonde and silver before the woman attacked Leon.

In an instant Cloud was on her, tearing her off the brunette who seemed to be fighting off a panic attack.

Poisonous green eyes glared at him, as she snarled and shoved him away.

Cloud had learned in the war not to hold back when it came to fighting women. As honorable as it might be, it just wasn't the way to get things done. He snagged her flying coat and yanked her back, tripping her in the process. The woman recovered quickly and came up with a knife, swinging for Cloud's face.

Snatching her wrist in a crushing grip he meant to flip her over, knocking the wind out of her. However, she twisted in his grip, and slid a knife into his side. Giving a silent snarl, he snapped her wrist and slammed her onto her back. One solid punch put her out for a few minutes. She was tough, but she wasn't a former SOLDIER. He thanked Ifrit for his dark clothing and hoped that he could hid the wound from Leon long enough to let it heal. He was also more than grateful for the late evening sun to give him an excuse to wear his sunglasses. The last thing Cloud wanted Leon to see was the mako glow in his eyes. It always appeared during a serious fight. More so when he was injured.

"Leon?" The fight had been over quickly, but Leon seemed to be reeling a little bit.

"Leon?" Slowly, Cloud crouched in front of him, "Hey, it's alright. She's down. I need to call Xemnas. I'm sure he'll want to know and then I'm going to call Sephiroth." The use of familiar names usually brought Leon back from wherever he went.

A slow blink, then another and Leon shook his head, "Ok. I'm fine."

Cloud didn't believe him, but he pulled out his phone anyway and dialed succinctly informing Xemnas of what happened.

"Xemnas said he'd send Xaldin out to pick her up. Did you want to stay here?"

Abruptly, Leon stood, "No. Hiding won't help."

Cloud sighed and scuffed his boot to relieve some frustration, "Forcing things won't help either."

In response, the brunette only snagged the keys from the grass and stalked to the truck where he slammed the drivers' door and revved the engine just as Xaldin neatly parked his cruiser.

Cloud told him again what had happened. The big man nodded once before picking up the blond woman and carelessly tossing her over his shoulder.

Dragging his boots, Cloud climbed into the truck after collecting his bag. His side hurt, the blood had stopped though and as long as he was careful for the next twenty minutes it wouldn't start again. He could remove the sunglasses in about an hour. He'd have to downgrade his memory because the sun set in about forty-five minutes. Fear of the trucks interior lighting would keep them on after that. He'd just have to hope that Leon bought his act.

It was about thirty minutes into the drive that Cloud noted Leon's shaking hands. He'd thought all the swerving had been bad traffic. It had been awful trying to get out of Traverse Town. But outside the city, there was hardly any other vehicles to be seen.

"Hey?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure, you're driving like you're drunk fine."

If Leon had had mobile ears, they would have been laid flat at that comment. He was glaring through the windshield like it had offended him. Cloud, however, at the thought of Leon having cat ears he had to chuckle. This of course just caused Leon to turn the caustic and bellicose expression his way. Having worked and fought with Sephiroth, Cloud was not affected by Leon's glare. As a matter of fact he could only be amused by it which showed in his cracking façade of calm. Finally, a full blown grin burst forth as he told Leon, "Watch the road." And grey eyes went wide before whipping back to eye the blacktop.

Leon relaxed after that, the rest of the drive was quiet. Cloud only stirred to changed cd's or radio stations.

Seven the next morning, Cloud stole quietly into the apartment, having already alerted Vincent of their arrival via text message with Leon on his heels.

"Just dump your stuff in my room." Cloud ordered. He would camp out on the couch or something. Actually, he could unfold the loveseat he'd stuffed into his room. He was short enough that he fit on it pretty well.

After leaving his bag and an exhausted Leon on the bed, Cloud stealthy made his way into Sora's room. Roxas slept like the dead, so he always woke Sora first. Only, he wasn't expecting to see a bright splash of red mixed in with Sora's chocolate locks. His first thought was to drag Lea out and lock him out of the house, but his next thought brought a smile to his face.

Quickly, he made his way around the bed and grabbing the mattress flipped it occupants onto the floor with numerous yelps and shouts if indignation. Before they had quite recovered he made his way to Roxas' room where he grabbed the mattress, pulled it down the hall and set it loose on the stairs. Roxas woke up about halfway down with a shout of "Ixion's horn!"

Axel was spared any rough treatment due to his wound, but Cloud had the audacity to put lipstick on him, in kiss form on his cheek. By that time, Sora and Lea stumbled downstairs looking entirely embarrassed, although for Sora it didn't last long. He hug tackled Cloud gushing about how much he missed him.

Cloud laughed, "And yet you weren't up to make breakfast?"

Roxas merely threw a pillow at him and Sora looked sheepish. Axel groaned, paused for a minute and then wiped off the lipstick.

"Next time, Cloud, get the kind that isn't all sticky." Then he rose and headed for the bathroom.

There was a significant pause before everyone looked at Roxas who scowled, turned bright red and stomped back upstairs. Lea mumbled something about getting dressed and disappeared as well.

Sora turned solemn then and asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

Since Cloud had been expecting Sora to ask how Leon was, he started to say, "He's- . . . WHAT?"

Behind him there was a giggle that was hard to forget considering it was full of mischief and connected to blue hair and maroon and purple eyes.

"Dixie, that wasn't very nice."

Her expression went flat then, "Don't. Call me Dixie." Then she ghosted away.

"Well that was interesting." Cloud muttered, then he snatched Sora in a headlock and mussed his hair before retreating to the kitchen with a causal, "Get dressed." Tossed over his shoulder.

To his surprise Leon was already in the kitchen making. . . . , "Are those pancakes?"

Leon merely gave him a duh stare before starting to slice some strawberries. On a thought over impulse, Cloud hugged Leon, "Thank you. I'm starving." Mako reactions always made him hungry.

"Hmm. Get the sausage." Was Leon's only reply. Cloud later thought that was because he was conserving his energy. When Leon cooked breakfast, he went all out. There were pancakes, hash browns, sausage, bacon, eggs, French toast, biscuits and gravy. All with fresh fruit and milk or orange juice. He even made coffee.

Axel chuckled and comment, "Wow, Cloud. It's amazing you're not as big as a house."

"He doesn't usually cook this way." At first it sounded like an innocent comment. But when Dixcyn looked sharply up and Leon winced, Cloud knew it wasn't. He was going to have to ask about that later.

Saix stumbled into the dining room then, looking the worse for wear since he'd had only about three hours of sleep, but he was alert enough to find the coffee and pour it without spilling.

""How long are you going to stay?"

Cloud looked at Leon who refused to answer and concentrated on his food, "We'll see." That was all he could say. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay here with this bunch. Not after having Leon all to himself. It wouldn't feel right.

After breakfast Cloud followed the routine he had built with Leon and began helping with the dishes.

"Go."

The word startled him into dropping a dish back into the soapy water, "What?"

Grey eyes rolled, and a gentle hand shoved a towel at him, "Go, spend time with your brothers. Send Dix if you must, but go."

Cloud found himself torn then. He wanted to be there for Sora and Roxas, spend with them. He'd missed them, but Leon needed him; and they didn't. Not really.

"Cloud." There was no mistaking the threat in the brunette's voice. The blond could either comply or he could be forcibly removed from the kitchen. But he couldn't let Leon think he'd won that easily.

"Alright, but you have to relax this evening. No cooking dinner, no dishes and no hiding." With that he sashayed out to find Dixcyn. After relaying his orders he found Sora and Roxas. Their activities had been rather limited recently so they were boredly playing video games. As a matter of fact, it looked as though Sora was drooling on his control. Vincent and Saix undoubtedly needed to get out as well.

Grinning, he chucked a pillow at Sora and pulled out his phone. Sephiroth would stay with Leon if the man didn't want to go out in public. Cloud was going to say by his behavior that he didn't. And Axel was going to stay here because of his wound. Cloud sometimes forgot how much slower people healed without mako. There were no benefits though that outweighed it's malevolence.

"What!" Sora started and ended up tumbling over the end of the couch which caused much laughter in the Strife house.

"I'm taking you guys out, Vincent and Saix as well, as soon as Sephiroth arrives."

A jaunty "Helllllo!" Pulled him from his thoughts. Zack was here? Cloud shrugged, Sora had probably invited him. The black haired man was hard not to get along with.

"Hey, Spike, whacha doin'?"

Deadpan, "Arranging for your captivity."

Zack smiled like a child who'd just been given the greatest gift, "Aw! I love you, too, Cloud." Then he enveloped Cloud in a hug.

"Get off." The blonde grumbled. His side was mostly healed, but it still hurt.

With a heavy sigh, Zack slide his arms from Cloud's shoulders, "You're no fun anymore."

"I'm tired. Stay here and keep an eye on Axel?" His eyes shifted to Leon as he said this to make his meaning clear without alerting the brunette. Leon would be pissed if he knew Cloud was leaving him with a babysitter. Axel on the other hand would grumble, but leave it at that. Leon on the other hand might actually kick Cloud out of the house.

"Stay with Axel!" Zack was a wonderful actor, but Cloud didn't think it was all an act. The two of them loved to chat, fight and play whatever game came to hand for the sheer contention. Cloud was pretty sure in a past life they'd been lovers. In this one they were brothers at heart if not in blood.

Axel's voice came from the other room, "Zack Cheater! What are you doing here?"

Zack laughed, "Fair is fair, I won't here another word of it. You're just a bad sport."

"And you're a cheater." Axel would never give that up.

Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I think we need a ref. Hey! Leon, you ref!"

The brunette looked stunned, "What?"

Dixcyn sauntered in, "Yeah, you ref. You're scary enough to keep either of them from cheating." There were several moments of silence and then Dixcyn continued, "Yep, that glare ought to do the trick."

Leon only huffed and sat back in his chair, but Cloud knew he wasn't actually mad. He could tell by the set in the other man's shoulder. They were loose, easy. If he'd been mad they would have been tight.

Zack gave Leon a stern look, "Well, come along, can't ref for the living room from the dining room."

An amused smirk started on Leon's mouth and he merely crossed his ankles. For a moment Cloud felt sideswiped. Was Leon flirting with Zack? No. He couldn't be. Leon didn't flirt. That wasn't his style. . . but- Shaking his head, Cloud nearly missed when Zack deliberately trod forward, grabbed Leon's chair and after a moment's pause, hoisted it to tow into the living room. Expecting Leon to freak out, Cloud rushed after them only to find that Leon was currently holding Zack in a playful headlock. The brunette was a little pale, but otherwise seemed to be fine.

"Don't worry, Cloud. Zack has that affect one people."

With a slight yelp, Cloud jumped as Sephiroth spoke from beside him.

His reaction caused the taller man to laugh, "Vincent and the others are ready. Let's go. I don't think I'll be needed. Besides, Angeal wanted to spend some time with the Puppy."

Cloud frowned, but nodded and lead the way out. Leon wasn't ready to face a theme park. The noise the activity, he'd been panicking the entire time.

Cloud was nearly panicking as it was. Sora and Roxas were everywhere with the friends they'd invited and the blond was having a hard time keeping track of his brothers. After the attack earlier, he didn't want to lose sight of them. Finally, he dictated, "To the water park." Because there was only one entrance.

After raiding the nearby hamburger stand he and Sephiroth sat down at one of the table beside the gate. Sephiroth ate modestly. For someone who'd had mako injections. And Cloud ate ravenously, like he'd not just eaten a massive breakfast four hours ago.

Sephiroth waited until Cloud was through his second hamburger to say abruptly, "Xemnas called."

Cloud paused half a second before taking another bite and waiting for the former general to get to the point. He didn't have to wait long.

"How bad did she get you?" Sea green eyes looked at him steadily.

Cloud snorted, "You've done worse to me than that amateur bitch ever could."

Sephiroth winced, but continued on with a steady tone, "Yet she still got you. You're eating like a chocobo, Cloud."

"A'ways eat tha' way." He grumbled around a mouthful.

"That's true, but your hand keeps straying to your side any time we walk through a crowd. You don't want anyone to run into you." A slightly smug look on his fine features, Sephiroth stole a box of Cloud fries and slathered them in salt. Nothing else, just salt. Priss.

Cloud glared, but decided it wasn't worth the effort of avoiding an interrogation, "He doesn't know anything. He was too stressed out to notice. It will be gone by tomorrow evening."

"You best make certain that he either knows everything before then, Cloud or that he knows absolutely nothing. He's not from Gaia. Likely, he still seems them as them, us, as the enemy. Perhaps even worse than that after. . . but he trailed, not needing or wishing to voice such thoughts.

Shaking his head, Cloud said, "He won't find out. There's no reason for him to know."

Those bottomless green eyes called him a liar before the next words were out of the General's mouth, "I saw the way you looked him, Strife. There was only one other person you looked at like that."

"Don't say it." Cloud growled menacingly. He didn't want to fight with Sephiroth, but he would beat the man to a pulp if one more word about that came out again.

These days, Sephiroth knew when to back down and held up his hands in surrender.

"I won't being staying there for much longer. He's almost to the point where he'll be fine on his own. Dixcyn can go back home and I'm sure Saix won't be far away. Leon knows him. If anything happens after I leave, he'll have Saix and Dix." Cloud glared at the table in front of him, knowing that he didn't sound happy, but he just couldn't be convincing. Oh, he'd leave. There was no doubt about that, but it wouldn't be as easy as he'd tried to make it out to be. There were worse things than leaving someone though.

Vincent ghosted up then, "The kids are getting ready."

Roxas and Sora were no doubt impatient to see the cake. That was one thing that Cloud had remembered to do. Order the cake. Every year he special ordered a cake from Alice's Wonderland. And the twins loved it because it was never the same design. They must have had hundreds of pictures of previous cakes.

"CLOUD!" Roxas.

"Cloudcloudcloudcloud." Sora.

They're friends were gathered behind them and they all came running forward ignoring the warnings not to run in the water park.

"Cloud, can he come with us?" Sora asked in a rush.

At first Cloud wasn't sure who Sora was talking about, but then he and Roxas pulled forward a wild eyed boy with brown locks.

"His name's Terra. And he's my new friend, can he come, can he, can he?"

"Please."

"But-

Hayner interjected, "Sora ambushed him while he was reading."

The boy looked mortified.

"Jerk." Olette sniffed and Kairi agreed.

"Come on! Reading!"

"In a theme park?" Roxas raised a cynical brow.

"GUYS!" Cloud snapped, "Why don't you let Terra speak for himself?" Cloud gave the teen an expectant look.

"I, don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, my dad wouldn't be happy."

If Sephiroth had been a cat his ears would have laid flat on his head at those words, "Terra," To everyone's surprise, the tall, elegant man knelt before the boy, "Terra, what's your last name?"

Terra looked absolutely horrified, "H-hh-h Heartland."

Cloud frowned as Sephiroth's eyes went hard, but he'd looked away from the boy. Down to arms that hung limp at Terra's sides. Gently, but firmly, he took one arm and carefully pushed the sleeve aside. Terra tried to pull away, but Sephiroth didn't release him. Bruises and weals were reveled on his forearm. Higher, there was a deep scrape and minor burns.

Terra seemed frozen in fear. Sephiroth smiled slightly, "It's alright. Go with them, I'm sure Cloud won't mind if you stay there for a little bit and I think you could use some R and R."

Anything objections Cloud had had melted at the sight of those bruises. And there was a gleam in Sephiroth's eyes that said no wouldn't taken for an answer.

"Alright, go load up." Cloud sighed, then he glanced at Sephiroth, "You better stop at the store on your way back. I'm going to need to restock the fridge." While it was true, it would give Sephiroth an excuse to take a detour. Cloud knew exactly what the man was going to do. Sephiroth hated child beaters even more than he hated himself. And considering he'd been ready to destroy the world and himself, that was saying a lot. To this day no one would ask him what had happened to Hojo. Because he'd relish every detail of the telling.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know not the end of the party, but its turning out to be much longer than I thought, so here's another piece. Sorry it's taken me so long. **

**Chapter 20**

Leon was captivated by Zack Fair. The black haired man was easy going and his laughter infectious. His hugs had no adverse affect on Leon at all and his antics with Axel and Angeal only made him conceal smiles.

Angeal didn't bother him either. He was like a warm quiet presence that kept things from becoming out of hand. Leon hadn't felt this relaxed since that night Cloud had made him sleep on the fold out. Once again he felt almost safe. Not the same safe as he felt with Cloud, but it was a content safe that allowed him to relax and not look over his shoulder every few seconds. It made for a peaceful and well, enjoyable afternoon.

It was almost five when Cloud returned. Leon felt like springing up from the couch to greet him, but didn't dare. He had no desire to make a spectacle of himself. Especially with Dixcyn around. She'd never let him forget it. Although, if Cloud reciprocated, it would be worth it.

He waited almost patiently for the man to enter. When he saw Cloud's expression he fought not to rise and demand what had happened. It wasn't too hard, Zack had plopped into his lap throwing his arms around Leon's shoulders. The brunette wasn't sure he liked the raven haired man in his lap. And he didn't like that Cloud was there to see it. So he pushed Zack to the floor. At least he meant to, Zack clung and carried Leon to the floor with him.

Panic bubbled in Leon's mind, a solid punch loosened Zack's hold and before he could land another, the startled man was yanked bodily off him. Cloud's snarl drifted to his brain.

"What were you thinking, you moron? You can't do that without causing a panic attack! Next time you do it, I'll castrate you."

The familiar voice soothed his panic and let him regain control. He found himself backed against a wall, hands clenching and releasing. He felt the need to come to Zack's defense. Leon hadn't warned him and hadn't stopped him from all the playful teasing. Zack really had no idea how easy little things could push Leon over the edge.

"Stop shouting." Leon grumbled, "I'm fine."

Cloud's frowning visage focused before Leon's eyes, "You don't look fine."

To hold on to his fine theory, Leon had to force himself not to flinch, "I am fine."

The frown before him deepened, but Cloud retreated, "Very well."

He hated it when Cloud hovered, but he loved the way it made him feel. It made him feel like Cloud really cared about him. If Leon hadn't known how seriously Cloud took his role of protector he might have joked that the man was jealous.

"How was the park?" Leon tried to settle the tense atmosphere that had sprung up.

Cloud relaxed slightly, "Tiring. Sora decided to bring over another friend." Cloud's face dropped into his hand, "Where are all these kids going to sleep?"

Leon frowned. Cloud sounded more strained than he should have. There was something truly bothering him. Leon took a cautious step forward.

Zack beat him to it, "Cloud, what's wrong?"

Cloud cupped the lower half of his face, his voice was muffled by his hand, "Remember that doctor? Sephiroth's."

"Uh oh." Zack's complexion seemed to fade some.

"Hmm, Terra. This is Zack and Leon. The guy over there with the scary hair is Axel. Don't worry. His hair is more likely to catch fire than anything else."

Axel glowered at Cloud.

It was only then that Leon saw the brown haired boy hiding behind Cloud. Leon could see immediately the fear in those dark eyes. It was similar to what he saw in the mirror every morning he woke from nightmares.

Wanting to shelter the boy and protect him, Leon stepped before the teen, "Hello."

Terra clutched his book to his chest as a barrier, and after a moment he whispered, "Hi."

"Are you hungry?" Leon ignored everyone else in the room even though he felt a particular pair of maroon and purple eyes glaring daggers at him.

The eyes flickered toward Cloud and back to Leon, a slow nod.

"Come on, then. I'm sure there are still some pancakes and fruit left from breakfast." He allowed his tone to lighten, "Since I've been told not to do anything else for the rest of the day, I think we'll take advantage of them."

Len chuckled at Cloud's miffed look. Terra followed behind him uneasily glancing around trying to keep an eye on everyone. Leon knew how he felt and there was little he could do for the boy except act normal. Or at least within the bounds of normal that Leon could reach. Taking the fruit from the fridge he dished out a medium amount and let Terra begin to make his way through that while he placed a couple pancakes in the microwave to warm.

Leon kept his movements relaxed, slow and sat a few chairs down from Terra, "What are you reading, Terra?"

The book was clutched closer and Terra stopped eating.

Leon gave him a gentle smile and was very glad that no one else could see it, "I like to read to. I have an entire library."

The wariness in Terra's brown eyes seemed to lower and hesitatingly, he placed the book on the table so Leon could see the cover. The title emblazoned across the top simply read "Forensics". Leon nodded, he could guess why the boy was reading such a book. There had been a time he'd once contemplated the very same thing. Only, if he had been caught, who would have looked out for Riku?

"Interesting science. Would you like some fictional books on the subject?"

At this the boy perked up and nodded.

"Ok." Leon smiled again and then simply sat there in silence while Terra finished the fruit and then started on the pancakes.

Leon rested his chin on the table and allowed his lids to lower over his eyes, so that he could still see, but looked as though he was half asleep. He wanted Terra to be comfortable, but he didn't want the boy to get in any mischief. By the slow, careful way the brown haired teen ate, he knew the dangers of having too much food too fast. The idea of what that meant made Leon furious. How could anyone do such a thing to a child? The boy was practically defenseless. Terra had been pushed so far he thought his only option was to make certain he got away with murder.

Once Terra finished, he looked around, taking in the kitchen and then he looked at Leon who still feigned sleep. Grey eyes took in the boys' actions as he carefully gathered the dishes and set them into the sink with the others. At the chink of china, Leon rose, "Enough?"

Immediately, Terra nodded and clutched his book to his chest again.

"Tired?"

This time a slow nod.

Leon allowed a small smile and led him to Roxas' bedroom. The other teens had gathered in Sora's room and were discussing the details of decorating the house.

"The twins are having a party, you can sleep peacefully while they decorate, but you may only get a couple hours before they rouse you with their antics. They mean it all in good fun, but you may have to tell them to leave you alone."

Terra only stared at him from the side of the bed.

"Terra, it's going to be okay, now. I know" Leon paused, shoving a hand through his hair, few people knew what his mother had done to him, "I know what it's like to live in fear of your life every day. To be afraid to leave your room to eat or go to school, being afraid to fall asleep. But you'll be ok here." Leon knew first hand that his words would not sink in right away and that only time would show Terra what his family had not.

"Sleep tight." Leon then closed the door and slipped across the hall to Cloud's room. He was feeling rather worn out himself and wouldn't mind a few hours rest.

Cloud was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Cloud?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Leon raised a brow and leaned back against the doorframe, "Really?"

Cloud's face took on a pink hue as the blond shot up and turned away to rummage for something.

"What's nothing?" Leon asked, amusement in his voice. His playful interrogation was cut short by the closing of the front door. A minute later, Sephiroth trotted upstairs.

"Cloud?"

"Here." The blond darted past Leon. As a result he barreled into Sephiroth at the top of the stairs and subsequently they both went tumbling. If Sephiroth hadn't tried for the slippery banister, the fall might have killed both of them. As it was they went down the stairs sled style with Sephiroth being the sled. So the ordeal was actually quite funny from where Leon was standing, except for the fact that Cloud was hanging onto the silver haired man. Not certain whether he wanted to be jealous or amused he decided an impassive stare and yanking Cloud away from Sephiroth would do.

Glaring at the blond he grumbled, "You should be more careful." With that he stomped back to the bedroom and firmly shut the door. He intended to sleep as long as he could before the party started in full swing.

Well, he gave Hell some new furnishing with his good intentions. Stupid as it was, all Leon could do was lay there and think about Cloud. When he'd first seen him, he'd thought the man was a complete, well, girl. However, there was more strength there than was visible. Leon had the feeling Cloud had been through some rough times, but he didn't feel he had the right to ask, even if they had spent one summer camp as friends.

And Sephiroth seemed to respect Cloud a great deal. He seemed the kind of person whose respect was not easily won. Leon had to wonder at their history. And how did Zack fit into the picture? He seemed the kind of person that Cloud would circumvent. He was extroverted and noisy, boisterous. Everything Cloud wasn't and generally avoided. Leon had found out that excepting the Struggle tournaments, Cloud never attended games or parties where large crowds might gather and he preferred reading to watching T.V. and he usually voted for fast take out or cooking at home. He never wanted to attend a sit in diner.

So, how had two such completely different people become the best of friends? Leon would have to pry the story from Cloud. He didn't doubt that Zack would happily tell him, but he wanted to hear it from Cloud.

For all his robust family manners, Cloud really had very little to do with other people he didn't already know. He'd known Tifa, but he hadn't really associated with the rest of Leon's friends and he didn't seem to like going to the grocery store either. Maybe when he asked Cloud about Zack he would try to get him to tell it over dinner at the Green Dragon.

That settled he finally was able to drift off to sleep.

Shouts came from the other side of the door, pounding panic threw Leon's mind. Suddenly, the door flew open. Rolling, Leon gained his feet and met his attacker, grabbing him by the throat. There was another behind him rushing forward.

Kicking out, Leon slammed him against the wall. Another shout erupted, more fear pulsed into Leon mind. He couldn't let them touch him! He would die before he let them do that again.

There was something familiar about the next figure who came in, but Leon wasn't sure that was a good thing. Diz was hard to forget. To Leon's surprise he backed away and called to someone else. Riku? Luxord? He'd kill them! He threw the one still in his grip at Diz.

"Leon!"

Never again.

"Leon! Fuck!" There was something really strange about Luxord's hair. It looked fluffier, lighter.

A strong hand wrapped about his wrist and twisted. Rolling with the movement Leon expected to come up to the side of his attacker, but the man was faster and tripped him.

"Leon. It's me, it's Cloud."

Cloud?

His hesitation allowed the blond to lock his arms about Leon's torso, trapping his arms to his sides.

"Leon?" The voice was right beside his ear, soft and familiar. Why?

"Leon, it's alright. It's only me, and you're safe. Dixcyn is here, too. You're safe, you can relax now." The words were clear and soft, gentle and rang of truth. There was only one person he knew who could hold him and speak so gently.

"Cloud?"

"It's alright, Leon."

Leon started to shake then, his body reacting to his awareness.

"Did I . . .

Cloud shifted, then replied, "No. Hayner will be alright and so will Sora."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's alright."

Leon felt himself sinking into Cloud's grasp and further into Cloud's firm frame. He was shaking so much he could hardly stand.

"Vincent, the door, please."

Leon was glad for that. No audience while he fell apart, that was good. Tears started to slide down his face as he heard the door click shut and then muffled steps going down the stairs.

Terra's voice came through the door, "What happened?"

Leon didn't hear the reply, but allowed himself to sink to the floor in Cloud's arms where he leaned against the blonde man as tears coursed down his face. He would not have been able to say why he was crying. It might have been relief, release or guilt. Maybe all three. Leon didn't really care right then. He was simply glad no one was trying to hurt him. The fact the Cloud was holding him was just a nice bonus.

The whole time Cloud's soft voice drifted over his ears, murmuring nonsense to him and soothing him.

When his tears finally stopped, he relaxed more against the warm chest beneath his ear and sighed, breathing slowly.

"Are you sure they're ok?"

"Yeah, probably just a lot startled. Hayner had no idea what he was getting into. Sora wasn't fast enough to realize what he was doing and Roxas was tied up helping Axel. I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on them." Cloud sounded so contrite that Leon had to smile a little.

"Not your fault. I thought Vincent was Diz." That made Leon laugh at how ludicrous it was. The two men had nothing in common really. Vincent's hair obscured his face rather than a swath of material and his voice was deeper and rougher. Not as cultured, not as . . . slimy.

"He'd be wounded to know that."

"I think he already does." He gave a choked laugh.

Cloud's arms retracted then and he shifted slightly so that Leon was tucked into his shoulder. He didn't mind the treatment, he was enjoying the comfort. It's all he wanted right then.

After some minutes though he realized that he shouldn't be keeping Cloud from his brother's party downstairs. Sitting up he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Sorry. Your brothers are probably wondering where you are." Before Cloud could say anything Leon disappeared into the bathroom to wash his face. On a whim he decided to take a shower. It would make him feel better and he needed one anyway.

When he exited the bathroom with a towel about his waist and another being shimmed through his hair he was not expecting company. He certainly didn't expect a sudden face full of wadded clothing.

Yelping, Leon snatched the clothes and saw a red faced Cloud glaring at him, "Took you long enough. Hurry up, they want to open the cake."

Leon started to protest.

"No."

"But-

"No."

"You-

"No."

"Don't-

"No."

"Even know what I was going to say." Leon growled throwing the towel he'd used to dry his hair at the stubborn man. It smacked Cloud in the face and chest with a wet slap.

"I'll be down as soon as I get dressed and I'll do that as soon as you get your ass out."

Cloud, looking somewhat cowed asked, "Can I at least get a dry shirt first?"

"Out." Leon growled.

After Cloud slipped out of the room Leon allowed himself a smile. He was recovering faster. Buoyed on the thought he dressed quickly and trotted downstairs. His high mood was a bit dampened by a dish water blond nursing a sore throat. Sora however, seemed to be in good spirits about being kicked across the room. The brunette boy cautiously bounced to Leon and gave him a short hug which Leon felt obligated to return.

"Sorry, Sora."

The teen smiled dazzlingly, "It's ok, Leon. Now come on, I wanna see what Cloud ordered this year!"

All the teens piled around the table, jostling for the best seats from which to view the cake.

"Cloud! Quit stalling already!"

Leon smirked as Cloud took his sweet time checking his watch, collecting dishes and grabbing the camera. Axel had explained earlier it was always tradition for Cloud to open the box. It had started when he'd come home from the war.

Very slowly, Cloud stood and passing the camera to Sephiroth, grabbed the ribbon at the top of the large box.

Leon swore he heard everyone hold their breath in anticipation, himself included. Cloud finally tugged the ribbon free and the sides of the box fell away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Is that what you were doing when you were supposed to be doing inventory?" Leon asked suddenly.

Looking slightly sheepish, Cloud nodded.

It was a sixteen inch tall cake in the form of Roxas and Sora holding keyblades back to back and rather than clothes, pictures had been substituted. It was of Roxas and Sora, friends, Sora and Cloud, Roxas and Cloud, all three of them. In several places Axel's hair was distinguishable and there were even a couple pictures with Riku. Surrounding the feet of the cake figures were papau fruits. Real fruit.

"I know I didn't order those." Cloud stared at them.

Leon smirked, "No, you didn't."

"You sneaky, little bastard."

Raising a brow Leon commented drily, "Little?" He was taller than Cloud by a good three inches.

"You guys are the best!" Sora shouted bear hugging Cloud. Roxas was slower to give Leon a gentle hug which carefully returned.

"Thank you, Leon."

"Hmm."

Sora flitted over and gave Leon a quick hug, "You're the greatest brother anyone could have."

Leon laughed, "I thought you said Cloud was the best brother?"

"Well, yes. He's the best of my brothers." Sora grinned then shouted, "Pictures!"

While everyone was predisposed by the cake and camera Leon back up until he was at the edge of the room and feeling much less crowded where he leaned against the wall. A moment later Cloud joined him, smiling.

"Thank you."

Leon only shrugged. There was no way he was going to let Cloud know that he only did it because he'd seen the blond check the box and the uncheck it. He really didn't have anywhere to spend the money he made. He had more than enough from the store to last him ten life times. Dixcyn's college was already paid for and her car as soon as she worked it off. There was little else Leon needed and Cloud was a good man.

Of course the fact that Leon liked the man had absolutely nothing at all to do with it. Nothing.

"No. Really, Leon. Thank you." Then, so lightly and quickly, Leon was certain it was his imagination, Cloud pecked his cheek and disappeared to leave a baffled Leon staring after him.

Minutes later, Cloud returned shouting, "Alright, enough with the camera, let's eat!"

Shouts went up around the room and Saix agreed that he needed the sugar boost. Taking refuge in the confusion Leon fled to the back porch. Vincent was already sitting on the railing, one foot stretched out, elbowed resting on a raised knee. Strangely enough, Leon felt safer with Vincent at the moment than with Cloud.

Nodding a silent greeting, he took the bench, crossing his ankles, thoughts a swirling gale. Yes, he was interested in Cloud, but did Leon actually want to do anything about it? Not really. The most ridiculous thought was that Cloud didn't really want him. But Leon had never heard Cloud say anything he didn't mean or promise an action never carried through. The blue eyes man had also put up with his abuse and stand offish nature with equal grace.

Except, could Cloud ever truly want someone who was used and broken? Leon thought not. And it was this thought that scared him. Cloud was surrounded by people who were whole and well. . . not dirty. Because that was how Leon felt, dirty. The abuse he could have taken. His mother had been good at it. The rape though, he shuddered, it had violated him in ways he could never have imagined. Cloud knew what had happened; so how could he even consider Leon anything more than a friend?

"You know," Vincent's voice interrupted his thoughts. It surprised Leon, but it didn't scare him. It lacked the smooth quality of Diz's. Vincent's voice was low, gentle, rather than soothing.

"Cloud can be a fool sometimes and let go of people he shouldn't. You shouldn't doubt his intentions, but that doesn't mean you let him do something foolish. Again." The last word was so soft, Leon almost didn't hear it. Before he could ask the red eyed man what he meant, Vincent was entering the house again saying, "Come. It's not safe."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cloud cradled his forehead in his palm, wondering why exactly he'd kissed Leon. Sure, he'd only kissed the man on the cheek, but he'd still kissed him! Leon was probably hiding right now, fantastic. However, the blond was too embarrassed to go hunt him up. Cloud should have known better, but knowing that Leon had changed the order on the cake, well, damn it! It had been such a saccharine gesture. And Cloud was a sucker when it came to his brothers. That Leon had done that for them, well he was grateful and now he was starting to feel like an ass for kissing the man when he knew that Leon wouldn't react well to it.

There was no way that Cloud was going to apologize for kissing Leon. He probably should talk to him though. There was no denying that Cloud was attracted to the brunette, but he didn't want to chase Leon away either. Which he might have already done.

Sighing, Cloud rubbed his face and decided to find Leon.

His house wasn't that large, so he started for the stairs thinking that Leon would find refuge upstairs away from other people. He nearly ran into Vincent and Leon coming in from the back porch.

Cloud yelped when Vincent grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Vincent, what's going on?" He demanded, breaking the man's hold. He was ignored until they reached the kitchen.

"Get down!"

Cloud felt his eyes widen and then he dived for the kids, knocking some of them to the floor where he growled as he saw splashes of punch and spatters of frosting on his tile floor. Easily cleaned, absolutely. Willingly done, definitely not. He stopped thinking about his floor as soon as he heard the sound of gunfire and bullets slammed into his house.

Looking over at Zack who was holding down Sora, Cloud pointed to his living room. The former SOLIDER nodded and waved to Sephiroth; there was no point in talking over the din of bullets shredding Cloud's house.

The blond shouted into the ear of the teen he'd knocked over, "Stay down." Then he crawled to the living room where, lying in a case on the floor, were war swords. He passed his Buster sword to Zack, taking out his First Tsurgi. Angeal reached over and pulled free one of the smaller swords, but he had no doubt the man was deadly with it. Sephiroth had taken off with Vincent earlier. He still carried Masamune in his long coat hidden with flat space technology. Cloud hoped no one saw exactly where he got the long sword. Knowledge of flat space was supposed to have been destroyed with Gaia's army.

Angeal shouted, "Vincent is on the roof."

Cloud nodded and they rose as one and made for different entrances. Angeal would go to the roof to watch out for Vincent, Zack went out the back and Cloud stormed out the front door. These bastards were going to pay for destroying his new paint job. Tearing apart the pieces of the old sword, Cloud charged the car two of the shooters where hiding in. Too late they realized their driver had been shot and Cloud slashed through the car at both of them. Pivoting, he blocked three rapid shots, glaring before throwing his smaller sword. In an instant another was in his hand and he was chasing a carload of gunmen speeding away. A hurried slash caught their tire, but it didn't stop them.

Four dead including the driver Vincent had gotten out front.

Angeal shouted from the rooftop, "Clear!"

Zack came around from the back, "Clear back there, too."

"Where's Seph?"

A moment later the tall man came sauntering down the, blood covering the front of his coat and what appeared to be a car hood in hand with his sword lazily resting on one shoulder. Cloud winced as he saw that Sephiroth was carrying a man with the thing shoved through his arm.

"And I thought we were done with the loony bin." Zack muttered.

Cloud had to agree that the man did make a rather macabre sight, especially since he was smiling. "Uh, Seph, I get the prisoner, but what's with the hood?" Cloud asked.

"Evidence."

Snorting the blond acerbically replied, "I hope they have insurance."

Cloud turned to look at his house and wished he hadn't. It was a mess. The kids, he needed to check on them. Man, combat was different in a peacefully occupied residential zone. Running inside, he shouted, "Roxas, Sora, Leon!"

All the teens were still in the kitchen, staying on the floor like they'd been told. Leon wasn't with them.

"He left shortly after you guys did. I think he said something about Terra."

Cloud paled and bolted for the stairs. The sight he found was not entirely unexpected.

Leon was holding a clearly lifeless Terra to his chest, his body shaking with choked sobs. The boy had been shot in the head.

"Leon." Cloud stumbled over, adrenaline and mako leaving him and his body was shaky.

Leon never looked up, never let go of Terra as Cloud practically fell beside him, tears pricking at his eyes.

As he tried to comfort Leon, Cloud realized two things. Terra had been executed. Whoever had been after Terra had also been after Roxas. Organization 13.

"He only wanted to be left in peace. It was all he wanted. There was no need for him to die for it." Leon's voice was quiet and controlled. Cloud knew that Leon was angry. That he might do something foolish.

"Leon, watch over the kids for me please. This won't take long." With that Cloud ran downstairs and out front.

"Sephiroth, Terra's father, whoever he is, I think he may be part of Organization 13."

"What?"

"Terra was executed."

Sephiroth turned to his prisoner, twisting the sword, "Are you part of the Organization?"

The man tried to hold out, but ended up blurting out his confession within a few minutes.

"Damn! Zack! Angeal!" Chances were they had already packed up and skipped town, but Sephiroth might find something that was left behind.

After Sephiroth had left, Cloud wandered back inside, giving orders as he went.

"Sora, call Aerith and see if she'll put us up for a while. Saix, see if you can get the rest of these kids safely home."

Leon's voice startled them all from the doorway, "Sora, don't bother Aerith. I know a place we can go." There was a collective gasp as they say Terra's lifeless form in Leon's arms. Sora started to cry and silent tears slipped over Roxas' cheeks.

"Come on, kids. I'll see to it that you're taken care of."Saix arrested their attention from Leon and began to shepard them out of the room. Cloud briefly thought about taking Terra from Leon, but decided against it, given the firm grip Leon had on the body.

"Leon, why don't you put him down in the living room. The coroner will have look him over just for records." Cloud spoke softly, hoping that Leon would set the kid down. He wanted to pack some things and get them in the truck before this was turned into a crime scene. Some things were better left in the past.

The blonde breathed in relief as Leon laid down the body.

"Alright, grab your bags. If we're going to this place of yours we don't want that stuff on lock down cause this is a crime scene."

Then he followed Saix and the children, "Roxas, Sora, Dixcyn, grab some clothes and anything else you might want for a month or so."

To everyone's surprise Leon spoke, "Don't worry about taking much. Where we're going you won't need a lot except your clothes." Leon then disappeared again upstairs.

Leon couldn't believe that Terra was gone. His steps up the stairs were heavy, measured. Pushing open the door to the room where Terra had slept, Leon paused beside the bed. He would find the person responsible and he would make them pay. He'd hone his skills, and overcome his fear to avenge the boy who'd wanted nothing more than to have some peace in this world.

"I swear I'll find them, Terra. I'll try to give you some measure of peace, even though you were unable to find it on your own." Leon scowled at the bed for a moment, then quietly left and pulled the door shut.

After the door shut, a heedful of brown locks peaked from the closet. Maybe the scarred man wasn't so bad after all.

A/N Sorry, I could actually do it, I just couldn't kill him. I mean he already gets his body stolen in the game, I couldn't really kill him. Betcha thought so though XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Leon felt a numb determination as he drove Dixcyn and the others to a place his father had bought for him several years ago. Leon had been determined not to use it, but in this case, it would be required. His small house in Traverse Town was simply not big enough for all of them. It seemed Axel and Lea was coming with them. Saix and Vincent would be following later on after they had seen to the other teens that had been at the party. Leon had left directions with Saix ensuring that the blue haired man would take a different route to the same destination.

To the brunette's surprise, Cloud slept most of the way while Lea read. Leon had thought the blond would stay awake, worrying about whether or not Leon would park on the train tracks. As he glanced in the review mirror he saw how invalid that fear would have been. The four sleeping kids in the back negated anything Leon might want to try with the car. He was out to kill himself, not them.

Although, now, after Terra's death. . . grey eyes hardened, Leon had a purpose. He was going to tag the bastards who had killed the teen, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Leon?" Dixcyn sounded angry and stunned and accepting all at once.

Leon had to chuckle at his adopted sister, "Yes?"

"How come you never mentioned this was in Oblivion?"

He shrugged, dragging his bag from the seat. It wasn't something he liked to brag about since Oblivion was generally a vacationing town for people who had a lot of spare change. This place wasn't something Leon typically deemed important. It was just another of his father's ways of trying to apologize without saying it in so many words.

"Why did you never mention that Laguna bought you a castle?"

Indeed that was what they were standing before.

"Because I told him not to buy it, that's why." Leon grumbled as hitched the bag on his shoulder.

"But it's so cool!" Dixcyn cheered.

"Yeah, that's what he said too. I swear someone needs to adopt him and teach him some maturity." Fishing in his pocket Leon dragged forth a fancy key that for all the world looked like a miniature keyblade which fit neatly into the lock.

Cloud yawned and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, "You are devious."

"Whatever."

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Sora was bouncing on his toes with excitement.

Axel groaned, "Are you kidding me. Can you imagine the walk from a bedroom to the kitchen? Not cool."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Stop thinking with your stomach."

"I was thinking with my tired eyes." The redhead retorted.

Lea growled, "Just get moving."

Leon had disappeared into the cool darkness after a few steps he demanded, "Wait here." There was something he had to deactivate first. Pulling his gunblade from his side, he walked toward the staircase, a pair of red eyes snapped open. Leon began to run, the eyes charged him. Leon grabbed its horns, flipped over its back onto the landing. There behind a painting of his mother was another lock. He rammed the gunblade through the painting and twisted. The mechanical bull halted in its tracks as lights switch on throughout the castle.

Axel stared at the bull a moment, "You are one crafty bastard. Your bitch of a mother and security system all in one blow. Very neatly done."

Leon had to suppress a smile at the redheads bluntness, "It was my father's idea for the lock and bull. I only installed the painting later. It serves well on bad days. The bedrooms are that way," He pointed the left hand stairway, "Over there is the ball room. It actually takes up most of that side. The kitchen is right below the bedrooms, the dining hall is attached to it and the upper story, well we'll get to it later. The south wing is another series of sitting rooms, guest rooms and former servants' quarters. I have no idea what Laguna has done with them, I suggest caution." His father was known to set up what he considered clever traps for thieves. Leon thought they were mostly a waste of time. '

Out of habit, Leon trotted up the stairs and took the first room on the right. There had been a couple times in the past the he had stayed here before he'd adopted Dixcyn, but since then he'd hardly ever left Traverse Town.

When Leon came out of the bedroom he found Cloud in the middle of the hall, looking for all the world like he was torn. Leon could make a guess at what that was when he took all happenings into account. First, Cloud and Leon had been sharing the fold out, and the house all to themselves, then there was the fact that Cloud had kissed him. Granted it had been just a kiss on the cheek, but still. Not to mention that Leon liked the man.

Without a word he took one of Cloud's bags and disappeared into the same room. Setting the duffle on the bed, he began to put away his own clothes in the large walk in closet.

"Um, Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this going to be ok?"

"No. It won't. I just wanted to see if I could convince you to sleep on the floor. The carpet is quite soft." This was said with all due sarcasm and Leon jumped as Cloud pelted him with a pillow.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Funny you should say that."

Leon was gratified to see the blond turn bright red before muttering something and turning away. And it might have been his imagination, but he swore he heard snickering from the hall. Once he'd put away his necessary clothes, Leon headed for the kitchen where not so much to his surprise he found Axel and Roxas.

"No, stay. I'll look, you stay." Roxas tugged firmly on red spikes to enforce his orders, but Axel still protested.

"But it will be faster if we both look!"

Without a word, Leon opened a tall brown cupboard where as he thought he found a bag of chocolate cookies

"Stay, you don't need to hurt yourself when you're so close to being healed. Roxas if you look in that tan fridge over the, the freezer part you'll find a turkey, pull it out." Leon would fix that tomorrow. Then he went about the kitchen pulling steaks from a different fridge and putting them in the skillet.

A moment later Cloud was beside him pouring Italian dressing in the same skillet.

When Roxas found all the raw goods for peanut butter cookies he set a mixing bowl in front of Axel and together the two of them mixed up a double batch while Leon and Cloud set about making mashed potatoes from a box and opening cans of vegetables.

While Cloud stood back a moment looking confused, Leon began to make biscuit dough. Once it was mixed he turned on the oven and then Cloud was back beside him, stirring up gravy.

Dixcyn's voice made both of them start, "Ok, that was just weird. You two are just way too in sync in the kitchen."

"Just because you're a lay about." Leon quipped, reaching out a snatching a bit of cookie dough from in front of Axel. The red head smacked his hand away.

"I'm not a lay about. I just don't like cooking."

Axel laughed, "You eat well enough."

She shot a glare his way, "And you don't?"

Axel's mouth was full of cookie dough, but he pointed to the mixing bowl and cups before him to make his point.

". . . Whatever."

Cloud grinned, "That sounds familiar, where have I heard that before?"

"Guys." Sora's voice interrupted, "We can stop pretending this is a vacation. It's not doing us any good. Terra is dead, remember? He died because this Organization 13 is after us. I think we need to do something about it because they will be back. And if we aren't prepared, Terra will have died in vain."

Leon was a little stunned, outside the Struggle ring, he'd never seen Sora look so serious. However, the wild haired boy was right. Terra had died because of this mess and Leon had sworn to do something about it.

"There's a training ground out back. And there are some materials around here I'm sure we could use to fortify with. I also know there is some technology hidden around here somewhere we can use. I'm sure once they find out where we are, they'll be here with rather more stealth."

Cloud suddenly said, "I think we should invite Tifa over."

Leon winced, "You think it'll get that bad?"

Cloud shrugged, "Someone has to watch out for the kids. I can't be in two places at once."

Leon nodded, "I think I know a way to get her here without arousing suspicions."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N:** Random plot points crashing into my brain is really nice some days. Thank you to all who read, favorite, alert and review. It's those things that guilt me into working. :D

The limo pulled up out in front of the castle where, Cloud his hair flattened and hidden beneath a uniform cap, opened the rear door.

"Thank you, oh Shiva, I can't believe this. After all these years I finally get lucky." While Tifa made a show of gushing about the castle Cloud opened the passenger door to talk to the driver, who just happened to be Kadaj.

"Pull this boat around the side. We'll unload her stuff there." He straightened and tugged at the business suit Leon had forced him into. It itched like crazy! Although it wasn't as bad as that one time, at least he was still in male clothing.

While Kadaj drove around the side of the house that was away from the public eye, Cloud found Tifa and escorted her inside.

"Tifa, I'm glad you could make it. We were a little worried it would attract a lot of press."

"Oh no. That's why I told Leon to send two limos. The first one should still be leading the press on a merry chase and I bet Selphie is having a blast."

"Good. We need all the advantages we can get."

Tifa worried at her bottom lip and Cloud knew there was something she was dreading telling him. It was the only time she did that.

"What is it, Tifa?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought Auron along. After all, the ticket did say plus one." She smiled guiltily while Cloud struggled not to react. Auron could tell Leon everything. There were some things Cloud didn't want the brunette to know. Some things it was better he didn't know.

"Tifa, I- he stopped not knowing what to say. If Auron discovered who he was, if the fighter recognized Vincent- "This could get much worse than we thought."

His friend shook her head, "He's put the war behind him, Cloud. It's over."

"It's not that easy, Tifa. You know what happened! What if he really hasn't put it behind him?" Cloud ripped the cap off his head and tossed aside with the hot jacket. He wouldn't need it. His sword might come in handy though. If Auron realized who Cloud was, who Vincent was, he might forget that the war was over. If that happened, Leon would want an explanation and Cloud would lose him.

"Tifa, would you care to explain now, everything that's going on?" Auron's voice made Cloud jump a mile in the air before he quickly made the excuse, "I'll go help 'Daj."

When he reached the limo Kadaj was a complexion lighter than normal, "I swear, Cloud I didn't know she was going to bring him along. When I saw him, I tried to stop her, but-

"I know, it's Tifa." Cloud took her bags, "Don't worry, Kadaj. I already gave Sephiroth my will."

"Sephiroth?"

"I couldn't trust Zack not to read it before I die."

Kadaj laughed, "Yeah, kinda like Loz. Alright, you have fun, I have to bounce."

"Lucky."

"Only recently." With that he ducked into the long silver car and drove sedately away. Cloud had to stifle the urge to run after him and jump in the limo. Sora and Roxas were still here though and he would not abandon them again.

Back inside he could hear Tifa talking, telling Auron what little Cloud had conveyed to her. The blond had felt it was not right to be the one to inform Tifa of this affair's grisly beginning. If Leon wished to divulge that information to either of them, he could. But, Cloud would not do it.

Of course, he sure as hell wouldn't be telling Auron anything. He would be avoiding the man as though he was a mako reactor. Cloud had no desire to confront Auron or tell Leon anything about his past, no, no, no. Nightmare he'd rather avoid.

Avoiding the old warrior the rest of the day was easy enough. Cloud hid in a room on the top floor near the back of the house where he'd found the technology that Leon had been talking about.

Avoiding said brunette was not as easy, Leon came up and tried to drag Cloud down for lunch, but the blond refused.

"No. I'll get it later, when I'm done exploring this." Cloud waved a hand, indicating the large room he was in.

Leon scowled, "It'll be cold by then."

"There's a microwave."

"That will make it dry."

"I've eaten worse."

"You're such a pain in the ass."

Cloud smirked, mocking, "Funny you should say that."

Leon fled then, face an adorable red.

There were cameras and motion sensors. Cloud also found several parts and pieces of what appeared to be a materia defense mechanism. Having only met Leon's father once, he was thinking the man had probably disabled it so that anyone not intimately familiar with such devices would never know what it was. Since Cloud had spent the better part of a year building the things, he knew them very well.

Because Cloud figured Laguna for a crafty man, the materia would not be in plain sight. Slowly turning in the center of the room, Cloud surveyed the boxes and other random clutter about him. In a dusty out of the way corner, was a box labeled 'toys'. Laguna didn't strike Cloud as the type to keep toys. And Leon definitely didn't keep toys lying around, even in boxes.

Carefully, the blond dragged the heavy box from the shelf and set it down on the rickety table where he flipped off the lid and grinned at the 'toys' he found. There was a small materia cannon and numerous materia. It was like meeting an old friend as he removed the cannon and checked it over for any inconsistencies. The trigger needed oiled, but that was it. Otherwise it was in new condition. He'd take it apart and give it a proper cleaning anyway. It would keep him away from Auron longer.

As he was cleaning the final pieces, Vincent wandered in to join him with a scathing look.

"What?"

"You could have told me he was here. Instead I nearly ran into him. Thankfully, he only ever saw me in my Turk uniform and didn't know who I was."

"Sorry. It was like flight or fight. I definitely choose flight."

Vincent snorted, "Only because you'd have to tell Leon why you mauled one of his country's heroes."

It was Cloud's turn to scowl, "Just so you know, he'd a scary man when he wants to be."

Vincent chuckled and began to sort the materia, "Any person is scary when they hold your heart in their hand."

Cloud didn't even dignify that comment with a reply. Leon did not hold his heart, damn it. He wasn't in love with the man. Had a crush on him, found him attractive, yes, but in love with him.

No.

"I wasn't saying you were in love with him, Cloud." He could hear the smile in Vincent's voice even though his face was completely hidden by his bandana and hair.

Cloud growled at him and then proceeded to ignore him.

What seemed eons later, Cloud had finally cleaned and put back together the materia cannon. Vincent had sorted the materia and moved onto the cameras.

A knock on the door caused Cloud to jump, which caused the old chair he was sitting in to collapse. Cloud slammed forward, smacking his forehead on the table before crashing to the floor.

"Uuuhhhh." Damn, his head felt like he'd let Zack take him drinking all night. Again. Would never, ever happen.

"Cloud?"

"Uh?" Groaning seemed to be the most he could accomplish.

"Can you get up?" Leon asked.

"Minute." His head throbbed as he lifted it slightly, "Or ten." Taking three deep breaths, Cloud lifted himself slowly off the floor, wincing when he saw the blood that was flowing over his face. Lovely, just lovely. It felt like he had a cut beneath his hair line.

"Damn, I didn't mean to startle you." Leon hissed as he saw the blood.

"Hmm." Cloud rubbed his temples in an attempt to get his head to stop throbbing. He wasn't too worried about the bleeding. It would stop shortly.

"Leon, what is it?" Vincent redirected the brunette attention while Cloud gathered himself.

Leon looked stunned for a moment, as though he forgotten why he'd come up here in the first place. "Oh, Axel says dinner's ready."

In his peripheral vision Cloud saw Vincent nod, "I'll bring him down." Cloud was surprised at the order. Coming from Vincent, it was no suggestion.

Leon looked as though he wanted to argue, but he glanced at Vincent before giving Cloud a pained look, returning downstairs.

"Let me see." Vincent lifted Cloud's head and checked out his eyes. A moment later he said, "Don't look at anyone directly. The mako's glowing a little. The bleeding mostly stopped, it won't even scar." With that he released Cloud's face.

"Thanks."It came out more of a groan than a real word, but Cloud rose and carefully walked out, keeping his eyes on the floor, following his nose to the kitchen. Whatever Axel had made, it smelled delicious.

As Cloud made his way to the sink, Leon intercepted him.

"Go sit, I'll clean your face. It seems to have stopped bleeding. Not as bad as it looked, thankfully." Cloud may have imagined it, but he thought perhaps Leon's hand lingered longer on his cheek than necessary.

Stealthily, Cloud checked the dining room to find Auron listening intently to whatever Sora was telling him. Putting all his skills to use, Cloud snagged a chair and hurried back to the kitchen where he sat near the sink.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, one brow raised.

"Closer to the sink. Head wounds bleed a lot, so it's going to take a fair amount of cleaning."

While Leon gently wiped the blood from his face, Cloud kept his eyes closed; more from enjoying the sensation and the attention than to hide his eyes. The mako should be gone in about ten minutes.

On a contrived excuse, Cloud said, "I think I'll wait for this headache to subside before I eat. I just wait here by the stove and see if the warmth will help."

Leon didn't seem the least bit suspicious of Cloud, only said, "Hmm." And nodded before joining the others.

Once Cloud thought he wasn't coming back, the blond sat back in the chair with a relieved sigh. Only to hear a lot of clatter a minute later. Leon was moving a small table into the kitchen while saying to Auron, "If he has a concussion, he shouldn't be sleeping. The last thing I need his for him to go to sleep and fall out of the chair. Can you finish with this? I need to grab the rubber stops for the legs."

Suddenly, Cloud Strife found himself alone in the same room with Auron Redcoat. Unfortunately all he could do was stare at the man.

Before he could think to look away, the former drill sergeant clamped a hand firmly on Cloud's chin and studied his eyes. Cloud could see in the reflection of the man's low slung sunglasses that his eyes still glowed.

"Just as I thought. You are Cloud Strife, SOLDIER, 1st Class."

For several tense seconds they held that pose. Cloud expected insults at best, a brutal fight at worst.

"Thank you."

. . . . . .

"This country owes you and your comrades a great debt for having the courage to turn on a country that raised you, when you realized what they were doing was wrong. Since in the intervening years you have not caused any strife here, you have my respect and my gratitude."

"Whether or not you tell your friend is up to you. I won't interfere." With that, Vincent walked in and placidly left his plate at the sink. Cloud almost missed the precocious smirk the man was wearing. Vincent had known that Auron knew Cloud. Jerk.

All through dinner Cloud received weird looks from Leon. It was probably for the way he was attacking his food with the fork.

Kelly Parks, Don't Make Me


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's not very long, but it's much better than the last chapter! Thank you all for reviews, favs and alerts! They feed the plot bunnies!

**Chapter 24**

Leon was jittery. It was like he'd drained a whole pot of coffee. He wasn't even through his first cup. Two weeks since Tifa and Auron had shown up. Fourteen days. 336 hours. 1440 minutes.

Ifrit. He was doing math, the world definitely wasn't right.

Something has to snap soon. The kids were driving him insane. Cloud was acting weird. Vincent was smiling, which was good for the guy, but it was creeping Leon out. And Auron, well Auron, oddly enough didn't bother him. The man seemed to exude a wall of calm serenity.

But that calm usually exited the room with him. Two weeks was too much peace. Leon wasn't complaining, but he wanted this little battle to be here. He felt ready for it, even as he felt he wasn't. Perhaps one could never fully prepare for war. After all, Cloud and Auron seemed calm enough. Cloud spent time playing with his brothers or chatting with Leon, while Auron spent much of his time reading or improving his sword play. Each even the older man would talk with Tidus and Yuna over the phone, giving advice and generally checking in on them.

Tifa as well appeared her usual self. She was teaching Dixcyn kick boxing. Leon wasn't sure that was a good idea. After all the only real threat he had against her was to kick her butt. If she could fight back he stood on losing ground. Probably a good thing she'd be graduating in a couple years.

Axel was recovering quiet well and was following Vincent around while the man taught him how to shot, how to use the sun to his advantage and the fastest ways to reload. It seemed that Leon was really the only one without anything to do.

It seemed all he'd done was installed security camera's all watch the uninteresting feeds most of the time. Not forgetting his vow to Terra, he trained, but there was only so much he could do on his own. Training with Cloud could prove disastrous with Leon's mental reflexes so confused. Once they had tried it and Leon had nearly taken Cloud's head off because of a flashback. So, feeling useless and low, Leon took himself off to his room to mindlessly watch T.V. and brood.

Of course there was nothing good on to distract him from the incoming mental fog, but Leon figured that was just his luck.

His mind drifted back to the nightclub, to the silver hair. How could Riku have turned into something so . . . selfish? Running away surely had done him no good, given the kind of people he'd taken up with, but Leon couldn't help except wonder if there was something he could have done to change Rikus' life. Perhaps he could have been a little less rigid? Maybe more vigilant? After all there were times when Leon had been too harsh on Riku, typically in retaliation for Raine taking her anger out on him because Riku had caused mischief and Leon had 'allowed' it.

Leon had never once struck his little brother, but there had been times when his very words had caused Riku to cry. The brunette knew he'd hurt his brother, but he'd been unable to halt the words. And apologies later had simply caused more trouble.

"Hey."

Cloud's voice made Leon start. His precarious, yet comfortable perch on the bed was compromised. He scrambled to catch his balance, but the wood was polished and slick while the sheets were satin. Leon head met the floor with a heavy thump and the rest of him followed.

"Ow. Ixion's horn, that hurt." Leon rubbed at his head as he returned to the bed, although with a much more cautious air.

"Was that necessary?" He glowered at Cloud.

The blond only shut the door and chuckled, "Here, let me see."

Leon frowned at him, but let the blond look.

Gentle fingers filed through Leon's thick hair to inspect the damage. It almost surprised the brunette at how much he enjoyed the sensation. It had been a long time since anyone besides him had messed with his hair. Dixcyn had often begged to play with it, but after seeing what she did to hers, he'd rather she didn't even buy his shampoo.

"It's not bleeding, it probably won't even hurt in a couple minutes, but- A gentle kiss was pressed to the spot and Leon felt tension suddenly flow into his body. He felt Cloud hesitate over him, before the blond sighed and moved to step away.

To even Leon's surprise, he reached out and placed a hand on Cloud hip. That was all. He didn't grab him or hold him in place; merely placed a hand on his hip in request, which the blond acquiesced to.

Once Cloud had stopped, Leon forced himself to look up into clear blue eyes, which were stunned, but also seemed slightly pleased and wary at the same time.

Fisting his hand in Cloud's jeans pocket, Leon pulled the man down to sit beside him. It was the second time Cloud had kissed him. And certainly not the first time the man had shown such a tender gesture on Leon's behalf. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, if Leon returned the gesture in kind.

Slowly, convincing himself that it was Cloud before him and it was Cloud who was stirring his desire, Leon placed a hand on a pale cheek, releasing his grip on the blonds' pocket.

After a long look into blue eyes, finding comfort there, Leon leaned forward and kissed Cloud on the mouth.

There were no fireworks, no instant burgeoning of heated flames. However, there was a deep, quiet satisfaction, and a tingle of delight. Cloud's hand was suddenly in his hair again as the man kissed him back. The kiss was gentle and slow, but it ran soul deep, stirring a part in Leon that he'd thought would be buried for years after his confinement with Luxord. It wasn't ready to blast out of him and explore, but it did peer out of its cavern and hum with approval.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Cloud wasn't sure what to think when Leon placed one tan hand on his hip. Surprise had certainly crossed his mind. Pleasure was a little slower, but just as strong. Then there was the question of what was Leon thinking? And was he in his right mind?

Sitting heavily on the bed, Cloud placed his hand over Leon's on his cheek. When those stormy grey eyes looked up and he saw that they were clear, Cloud had no doubts. This was something Leon wanted. He had to remind himself to behave and not leap forward like a teenage girl receiving her first kiss. This was something Leon had to start and Leon had to finish. Cloud held his gaze steady as Leon searched there for something and found it. Leaning forward, Cloud met the brunette half way with a soft touch.

It was no sink or swim kiss. It was a slow introduction, one that promised more, much more with a measure of patience. So, Cloud curbed his natural tendencies and let Leon lead.

When the brunette broke the kiss, Cloud closed his eyes and made a concentrated effort to get his raging emotions and hormones under control.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Why are your eyes sometimes green?"

. . . Shit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Cloud didn't know what to reply to that. The first instinct that thundered up on him was to lie and lie big. But his conscience told him not to. After all this was the person who had just kissed him.

Damn, why hadn't he stayed out of this emotionally? Why did he have to go and become attached again?

Leon was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, um, you see-

That was all the further Cloud got as the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"Time to move." Cloud couldn't sweep up his sword fast enough as he raced for the front hall thanking what gods there might be for incredible timing. Ok, so maybe an oncoming fight wasn't a good thing to be thankful for, but Cloud was happy for the distraction of not having to tell Leon that he was a mako freak. People in this country tended to not like SOLDIERS. Cloud really didn't want Leon to hate him.

"Calm down, Cloudster." Tifa greeted him in the large entryway, "It's just Reno and Saix."

"With good news I hope." Leon wasn't too far behind either of them and together they ushered everyone into the large dining room where a rather large bowl of mixed cookies sat. When anxious, nervous or bored, Axel had a habit of baking. Well, Cloud wouldn't complain. Maybe the redhead could teach Roxas. His little blonde brother could cook decently enough, but bake, no thank you Roxas, we'll just get something from the store.

It made Cloud wonder what Lea did with his spare time. That became clear when he and Sora clambered in with Vincent, covered in sweat and blooming bruises.

Cloud nodded in approval. His brothers had made decent first choices for boyfriends. Whether Cloud wanted to keep them around, he'd have to think about that.

"What have you got to share, Reno?" Cloud knew the former Turk would be a veritable font of information. Getting it out of him altogether, would be more difficult.

The red head gave him a saucy wink, "Depends on what you want me share, Spike."

"Information." Cloud smacked the back of Reno's head.

"OW! Ok, ok. Your group has settled in Radiant Garden, but it looked like they were getting ready for a raid before I hauled out of there. You can expect about eight people."

"Just eight?"

Reno shook his head, "These aren't any eight. They're the elite. The ones who didn't get caught. Maleficent, Ultimecia, Crimson, Xenanort, Ansem, no not that Ansem, same name, different person, Seymour, Sable, and of all people Weiss." As Reno named them off he pulled out pictures that included rap sheets. Cloud only glanced at the words, they weren't much good. All reading assault, kidnapping, money laundering, gun running, mako injections, and of course murder.

"What kind of weapons they hauling out?"

"Oh, all the big guns." Reno smirked.

Cloud glared.

Sighing, Reno grumbled, "How am I supposed to know, I couldn't ask them for their warehouse listing. However, I do know that they intend to hit this place tonight."

"Tonight?"

"How did they even find out?"

Reno could only shrug in answer to that, "Could have been anyone of them. They're all good at what they do."

"Sable, it was Sable. He can hack any database and no one would ever know he was even there."

The voice came from the doorway, familiar, slightly timid, but determined.

Cloud pulled his sword from his back, moving to stand before his brothers and every gun in the room was suddenly trained on Terra. Or at least someone who looked like Terra.

Cloud watched carefully as brown eyes grew large and Terra's arms went wide.

Leon suddenly pushed in front of them, "Stop it."

Cloud barked, "Leon! The last time we saw him he had a bullet in his brain. No one comes back from that, not even SOLDIER." Cloud knew firsthand about that.

"Exactly." Leon's retort didn't make any sense.

"Cloud, I carried him downstairs. For someone that skinny, the body weight was wrong. I wasn't thinking at the time, but the body was too heavy."

Cloud glared at Terra.

The boy stammered out, "He's right. It was just a collection of DNA, mechanical parts, and computer processing. I made it after my father almost killed me with one of his beatings. He never knew the difference. He was usually too drunk. It was Sable who gave me the idea. And then, by listening to him talk I figured out how to improve it. I was actually able to steal it back from the morgue and fix it. It's just outside, keeping watch."

Cloud stiffened as his ears caught the sound of a distant honk and screech, "How did you get here?"

"I followed Reno."

Cloud began to run for the front door, shouting, "Vincent! Get that cannon running!" The order was unnecessary as the black haired man was already flying up the stairs.

Auron was hauling the other Terra inside, "We've got company."

"I know."

Reno skidded to a halt beside him, "How did they get here so soon?"

"The boy followed, you and they followed him. Saix, get a gun and move to the second floor, Tifa take the kids to the back of the house, if they come around you guys will have to cover our flank. I've no doubt they brought lackeys. Lea upstairs with Saix and Vincent. Once they get so close that material cannon's no good. We'll need shooters."

"Where are you guys going?" Terra looked at Auron, Cloud and Leon.

Cloud didn't say anything just clicked a button and another sword sprang into his hand. Auron's sword appeared from beneath his coat and Leon's gunblade hissed from its holster.

"Get moving." Cloud opened the front door and darted across the driveway to hide behind one of the trees, Auron moved to the opposite side while Leon waited on the porch.

Cloud felt fear well up only to be tamped out by adrenaline and mako. Leon looked damn good leaning against the wall, sword casually hanging from his hand.

A car slowly crunching up the drive made him focus. Black SUV, tinted windows that were cracked open enough for a gun barrel. There were two more behind it. Roughly eight people to each car, three cars. Twenty four people.

Those odds dropped by eight people as the materia cannon silently boomed and took out the first car. People scrambled out of the last two and Vincent took the cars out. If anyone was leaving it would be on foot. Cloud felt a fierce concentration slip over his features. It was time to go to work.

The first man he cut into was still recovering from the smoke they'd inhaled. The second was to busy running to even know Cloud was there. The third turned to face him, getting his head sliced in half and the final five from the second care all turned on him at once. Their guns raised and barked in unison, but Cloud was no longer there. He let his muscles carry him into one of the trees where he threw the smaller blade slicing off an arm before he darted behind the trunk as the guns fired again. Knowing he'd be stuck very quickly if he didn't move Cloud jumped and rolled, dodging around several more trees before leaping again and backtracking to get behind the intruders. None of them were the eight Reno hand mentioned.

Cursing silently, Cloud listened to the gunfire coming from the house. It was sporadic. The trees lining the drive were providing too much cover. He had to lure them into the driveway. A second blade sprung into his hand and he scissored them, lopping off another head. Then it was a flurry of movement to block incoming bullets and taking another arm. He was close enough the cut gutted the man as well. Three left.

Running around another tree, Cloud weaved, heading for the driveway. Bullets fired around him, kicking up loam and chipping trees. A flying piece of bark sliced across his cheek, but it was healed by the time he slid onto the driveway. Auron clearly had the same idea as he skidded onto the drive not far from Cloud.

"How you got?"

Three. You?" Cloud brought his blades up.

"Two."

"Let's go up." Cloud nodded to where Leon still stood casually against the wall. The only hint that he'd fired was the smoke that lazily curled from the barrel of his weapon.

The two men began to run to the house. Leon straightened and took aim, Cloud had every faith that he'd hit the men behind them.

Three bullets sizzled between him and Auron. One man cried out. Four left. Cloud glanced back, hefted the blade in his hand, no it was too long, "Auron, hold this." He passed it to the other man who looked puzzled, but took it.

Popping the smallest blade free, Cloud hoped he could still do this. It had been a long time since he'd been called on to act as the Blood Scythe, but the mako was running high in his system. And he'd never missed.

"Keep running and duck!" Cloud jammed his sword into the ground, used the flying momentum to turn and released the short sword like a boomerang. It sailed around, sliced through one man's gut, cleaved the second in the side and planted itself in the third man's back.

Another blade was in Cloud's hand the moment he'd released the first. Blocking bullets he ran into the last man slashing his chest and cutting the throats of the two men still alive.

Cloud looked around, saw Auron on the porch. It couldn't have been this easy. He dashed to the porch, "Auron go around back. It can't be this easy. Leon go with him." He barely finished with a small plane flew overhead and four people dropped from it onto the roof.

"Damn, go, go!" Cloud raced upstairs, taking them four at a time, "Saix! Reno! To the roof." Cloud took a quick inventory, he was down to his main sword and three others. He had about fifty-five minutes left of mako high before he hit the floor. He wasn't worried about that. He'd never battled out the full hour that it was good for.

Gunshots sounded from upstairs, and Cloud pushed himself faster. He burst onto the top floor only to be laid out flat as an arm shot from the side to clothesline him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Leon raced behind the house with Auron hoping that Cloud was wrong. Easy? Cloud thought this was easy? He had however been in the war, so Leon could understand while he would consider that this was easy.

But Leon prayed it was that 'easy'.

He heard Auron curse and knew it wasn't going to happen.

The kids were lined up, weapons ready as four people approached.

"Auron, who are they?"

"Ultimicea, Seymour, Crimson and Ansem. Crimson is mine. We have unfinished business."

"Ah, well look, a greeting party." Her hair was red, her clothes, what there were of them, was red and her blade was red. Her accent was exotic as were her eyes. Leon guessed that was Crimson.

"Of course, nothing less a royal treatment is what we expect."

"Shut up, Seymour." The other woman, Leon pegged her as Ultimicea, snarled, "You fools like to talk too much."

Ansem, the only remaining person grumbled, "You only like to hear yourself talk."

Roxas, inpatient little Roxas, suddenly shot Seymour between the eyes. While the other three stared at the small blond in shock, Leon chuckled, a strange detached feeling coming over him. The same as when he'd beaten up Diz.

"Something is funny, little man?"

Leon only laughed and raised his gunblade firing on Ultimicea. Adrenaline rushed through him and leapt from the porch putting several hours of work with Cloud to use. Auron exploded off the porch behind him and after that he only saw flashed of red. He focused on Ultimicea. The kids should be able to handle Ansem.

"Someone desperately wants you removed. They're paying a fortune for it in fact." Ultimicea purred as she raised her weapons. Another gunblade.

Leon ignored her comments, in fact, he was in a place where they could not touch him. All that consumed the brunette's mind was killing her. Because if he didn't, she would hurt him and Leon had been hurt enough. He had had enough. Firing he charged at her, ducking beneath her first swing to come up inside her guard to run his blade through her chest.

The woman looked utterly surprised as the light faded from her eyes.

Leon turned to see Crimson kicked Auron before she leaped for a second story window of the house. From there she caught the balcony.

Ansem was trying to hold in his guts as Sora withdrew his keyblade. The boy was pale and stepped back to watch the man bleed. Terra raised a pistol and shot him.

Leon picked up Auron.

"I'm fine. Damn bitch cheats. Forgot that."

Suddenly, a voice boomed from above, "Squall Leonhart. I have someone here you might want to see." A white haired man stood on the third floor balcony. He lifted his hand, holding Cloud's limp form by his collar.

Leon felt his blood run cold.

"Weiss." Auron murmured with contempt.

"Give up yourself and he'll go free. The contract was only for your life. I'm not wasting my time on these other insignificant beings." Vincent and Saix were suddenly tossed over the edge. Leon leapt to catch Saix before he hit the ground. Dixcyn beat him to the blue haired man, who was bleeding profusely. Auron had caught Vincent and was trying to get him to breathe.

Leon didn't know where Reno was, but he hoped the red head was alive and kicking.

There were three people on the balcony. Crimson, Weiss and a strange brown haired man. Hopefully, the other two were dead.

Leaning down, Leon took up Vincent's gun. Roxas and Lea appeared.

"We'll take him Auron. There's a spot in the kitchen. Go get rid of the fleas." Roxas lifted Vincent's shoulders and Lea took his feet. Together, they took him to the porch.

Auron hefted Saix's claymore, "Let's go."

With a nod, Leon sprinted for a nearby trellis. Holstering his gunblade he fired at the people on the balcony with Cerberus with climbing one handed. Auron had taken a more direct route and went up by way of the windows.

At the top of the trellis, Leon unholstered his own weapon and fired both as he ran toward the balcony. Weiss was being blocked by the other man, Cloud was still in his grip. With a burst of speed Leon leapt for the railing.

"You will never hurt my brother!"

Leon formed no reply, just kept up a steady barge of fire. The man couldn't block them all forever.

Suddenly, a grey haired form flew through the air, a hole gaping in his chest. Reno appeared in the doorway, holding what looked like a missile launcher. Leon only knew it was a damn big gun.

"Sorry, yo. Ain't no more ammo for this beast."

But the distraction had been enough. The brown haired man missed a bullet. It struck his shoulder, twisted him and the next three rounds from Cerberus planted themselves in his stomach.

"Sable!"

At the words Cloud sprang to life, swinging around to grab one of the long swords strapped to Weiss's back.

"Rrrrraaagh!" Cloud twisted free and sliced Sable in half.

"Brother!"

Leon shot at Weiss to keep him away from Cloud. Cloud's eyes were bright green.

Weiss shouted, "You traitor! Jenova would still stand if it weren't for you! Omega would still rise! Traitors must die!"

Traitor? Green eyes? Cloud's words from earlier rang through his mind, 'Not even SOLDIER could come back from that'.

Cloud was SOLDIER.

"Omega might have risen, but this world and you would be no more. We gave you back your life once. No, Vincent gave it back. And now I will take from you." The sword in Cloud's hand flashed brightly as he swing it, thrusting, parrying. Fighting Weiss in a deadlock.

Leon couldn't move. Cloud was SOLDIER. For a long time, Cloud had been an enemy to this country. Had fought against people Leon had known. Had tried to destroy this world by misusing it.

Suddenly, Vincent was there, taking his gun from Leon's numb grip.

"Don't judge him . . . for things others would have him do." Then the black haired man was gone, firing on Weiss.

As the fight continued, Leon watched, not sure what to do. Cloud was SOLDIER. There was no going back from that. He had and always would have mako in his veins. But, he was still Cloud. Wasn't he?

Leon wasn't going to find out unless he kept Weiss from cutting him in half. He only got a step though, before Vincent was there, blocking the sword with his metal arm while Cloud ran his blade through Weiss's throat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cloud was numb. Leon knew about him now. There was no doubt. Cloud did doubt though that the brown haired man would ever want anything to do with him if the expression on his face was any indication. Horror. Shock. Fear. Whipping the blade out of Weiss' body Cloud cleaned on sword off on the man's pants ignoring any further reactions from the brunette. It was time to get moving. They had one more enemy to hunt down.

Pulling his phone from his pocket Cloud punched the speed dial for Sephiroth.

"Cloud?"

"Get a clean-up unit over here. The eight are dead. There's one more person to eliminate to end this."

Sephiroth didn't seem to hear his words, "Cloud, what happened?"

"They came. They were killed."

"No." Sephiroth growled, "What happened to you? You sound lost again."

"Not lost. Angry." Cloud was surprised when the words came out of his mouth. But he was angry he realized. Angry at Leon, angry at everything, every turn, every fucking person that had led him down this path to the scarred man who had until moments ago held Cloud's very heart in his fucking hand! But he hesitated. That Cloud was SOLDIER was something he couldn't deal with. Fine. The blond man would do what he did best and that was kill people. He slapped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket.

Yanking Weiss's other blade free, Cloud added it to his arsenal.

"RENO! Get ready to move! We're going back to Twilight Town!"

"You got it, yo!"

"Vincent!"

"Yes."

"Thought you might be needing this." Tifa pulled around in the Shadow Fox.

Fenrir was in back, ready to ride.

Cloud hopped on, ignoring calls for him to wait. There was only one more person standing between him and his emotional freedom. And they were going to seriously regret pissing him off.

Gravel flew as he gunned the engine and spun out of the castle driveway. On the long ride back to Twilight Town, Cloud forced himself not to think about anything. Not to feel anything. He'd be free soon. It didn't matter if he had to head hunt every underground crime boss in Radiant Garden, he would find out who was behind this and then he would eliminate them.

Fenrir screeched into the police lot at Twilight Town.

Sephiroth hurried out to meet him, "Cloud, what happened?"

"Not now. What do we know about this whole freaking situation?"

"Kidnapping, victim's from a rich background, apparently related to one of the kidnappers. They are just part a bigger scheme."

As Sephiroth talked Cloud strode to the break room where the officers always kept a pot of coffee on. Not decaf.

Cloud poured himself a huge cup, dumped in some sugar and took a deep drink.

Sephiroth gave him a cold stare for his stupidity, but continued, "The latest bunch is hired by someone in Radiant Garden, clearly expecting a big payout. Now they're dead. We need to keep that quiet. But once they don't report back, whoever is behind this all will know. We got maybe two hours."

Suddenly Tseng was at the door, "You won't need it." He pushed Riku in.

The silver haired boy stared at the floor, "It's Raine. She did it."

Sephiroth towered over the boy, but Cloud shouldered him aside and picked Riku up by his collar, "If you're lying to me, I'm going to come back for your head."

"I'm not. I swear it! She's the one who called me." Riku struggled to talk around the grip Cloud on him.

"She said we just had to take it back and I could have my inheritance. She lied to me! Again!"

Cloud dropped him and the boy curled up on the floor, sobbing. Cloud didn't care. If he didn't care about anything then it couldn't hurt. Anger simmering hotly Cloud stalked back to his bike.

"Cloud, how are you going to find her?"

Snarling at the silver haired man, Cloud replied, "I'll ask for directions."

"Cloud, you're going in ready to explode. You could do some damage."

"That's the whole idea, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth put his huge hands over the handle bars, "Cloud, this isn't wise. You go to Radiant Garden like this and you'll lose it."

"So you'll just have to follow me so you can kill me once I've finished dismembering this bitch." Cloud started the bike and pushed a stunned Sephiroth off. Without another thought Cloud tore through the streets of Twilight Town scaring locals and tourists alike. This was all going to end today. Cloud had never thought to go through this kind of dangerous rage himself. Having watched Sephiroth kill Zack was a pretty good remedy, but then Cloud had never thought he'd fall in love again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

Leon could only think of one person who had reason to put a contract on his life. It was the last time his mother was going to use him for her scape goat. And when he was done hacking her to pieces he was going to find Cloud and beat the shit out of him for running away.

His father had fully stocked his airship, so there was little Leon needed to do besides loose the lines and start the engines. Leon would be able to make it to Radiant Garden in about forty-five minutes. Plenty of time to sharpen his gunblade and think.

Vincent had a point about judging Cloud. If Leon understood everything he had heard correctly and corresponded it to what he knew about the war, then Cloud was actually one of the SOLIDER who had defied Shinra and turned against them to save the planet. Twice.

It was so strange, that the sweet little boy Leon had met at camp had become a tough, battle hardened warrior who had turned on all his beliefs, and his country for a bigger purpose. But no, that was Cloud; always fighting for the bigger purpose, never for personal satisfaction.

And he'd come home to just take care of his brothers. Something anyone who was crazy with mako would never do. Sure, Cloud was still infected with it, but he'd learned to control it. Confident with his logic, Leon set the course of the ship with the auto pilot and grabbed his gunblade.

How far it had come from his little shop in Traverse Town, from being a bit of metal made for beauty to a weapon of destruction. In some ways he supposed the blade and Cloud were alike. Neither one had been created with the intent for doling out death. But both had been twisted to it. After today, Leon would probably never make another weapon in his life. Not after this. He'd been his fair share of fights, but he'd never killed anyone before. While he certainly wasn't going to go around shouting about how evil weapons were, Leon didn't think he'd be making them anymore. Not even for display.

With low music and the rasp of the whetstone against steel, the time passed quickly. Soon his mother's house was in sight. It was hard to miss, being three stories high and painted a garish purple. It was the only thing father had let her keep.

Leaving the ship on the roof, Leon dropped down onto one of the balconies and kicked through the glass doors.

Cloud was running on his last dregs of mako. The fire had started all over again after he'd been knocked out, but the drive here had taken almost an hour. This was a fight he would have to finish quickly or he was going to end up getting killed instead of the hag.

But when Fenrir dug through the gravel drive, it was a strange sight Cloud found on the front steps. Leon sat there, smoking a cigarette; a dark haired woman lay on the porch, bound gagged and apparently unconscious.

Cloud stepped off his bike and started toward the porch, the mako high fading as confusion came to the forefront of his mind.

Leon took another long drag off the cigarette as he stood and walked toward Cloud. There were two things he wanted to do. He just couldn't decide on the order they should go in. So when he reached the blond, Leon went with the impulse that flashed up first. Grabbing the back of the blond's neck, Leon crushed his mouth on pale pink lips, kissing Cloud until he needed air. And while the blond was still off guard, Leon drew back and punched him.

"Don't lie to me ever again. Omitting is still lying."

Leon watched as Cloud shook his head, nodded and then he fell onto Leon's chest, strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

Leon put his head over Cloud's shoulder and hugged him close and sank down onto the steps behind him. All the tension flowed out of Cloud and he relaxed. When Sephiroth roared up moments later, Leon had to chuckle. Cloud didn't stir, but it was because he was sleeping.

Sephiroth nearly collapsed in relief when he saw that. And then he simply took Raine and left saying only, "He'll be really hungry when he wakes up."

Leon nodded and simply went back to holding a sleeping Cloud. It might be better to take him inside though, Leon thought. With that he picked up the sleeping form and went into the house. Raine hadn't gone without any luxury while she had still been married to Laguna and she had hidden enough away to stay comfortable for a long time. While it was not a place Leon would willingly return to, he would use the luxuries Raine had bought to make Cloud comfortable until he woke. Then Leon would take him out for dinner to wherever he wanted to go.

Or maybe he should cook. Cloud did like his cooking, but that meant letting go of Cloud. Hmm, the blond likely would notice. And Leon could always just push the couch into the kitchen. That way he could still watch over his love.

The thought startled Leon, but it made him smile. Cloud had brought him through so much, and done so much for him. So what if he had been SOLIDER, so what if he'd been mako induced. He was just Cloud now. Well, more specifically, he was Leon's Cloud now. And there wasn't anything or anyone but Cloud himself who could change that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When Cloud woke up his head ached and his body hurt and his stomach was growling at him.

The scent of food made him roll over. Leon was standing in front of the stove busily stirring a small pot. Leon? That's probably why his head hurt. Leon had punched him. Right after he'd kissed him. Cloud wasn't sure if he should be angry or pleased. Leon had accepted him. Mostly. Neutral sounded good.

"Where are we?"

"Inside Raine's house. Where I grew up."

Cloud wasn't sure what to make of that and moved on to the next most pressing matter on his mind. "I hope some of that food I smell is for me."

Leon replied over his shoulder. "Most of it is I imagine. There's water and juice on the table. Plates are in the glass front cupboard. And the gravy is done. There's steak, potatoes, gravy to go on top, green beans, fruit in the fridge with cottage cheese and a salad."

"Wow. How long was I asleep?"

"All day."

Cloud nodded as he looked around at the huge kitchen. "Where's the closest shower?"

Leon pointed to his right. "Down that hall to the stairs, up and to the right. Across from there is a room that will have clean clothes. Don't take too long. I don't want this to get cold. It won't taste the same."

"And my brothers?"

"We'll talk over dinner. Take your shower." Leon ordered.

Cloud hesitated for a moment before giving Leon a brief hug and then darting off to take his shower. The stairs were a polished wood and the wall paper was a bright floral collage that made his eyes ache.

Thankfully, the room with the clothes was a little more somber. Its walls were a simple warm amber and the furniture was a soft gold oak color. The closet door slid back silently on its rollers to reveal several racks of jeans, leather pants, shirts, shoes, boots, jackets for warmth and fashion and there were even some cases of jewelry. Cloud looked around again. The bed was neatly made with an empty desk beside it. The walls were bare. It was as though every personal item had been removed. Because the clothes still looked new, never worn, never washed.

This must have been Leon's bedroom.

It was huge. And yet, Leon's house now was so modest. Cloud giggled, no wonder he'd left all these clothes here. Cloud grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater that was super soft. On a whim he riffled through some draws and found an unopened package of socks. Clean clothes were amazing. And it was Leon's clothes which kind of made it a bonus.

Softly humming to himself, Cloud crossed the hall with his bounty to the bathroom; and nearly dropped everything on the floor in shock. Not only was there a huge shower, but off to the left was a large bathtub. There was a pile of brown fluffy towels, folded bathrobes and various soaps, shampoos and even bubble bath.

Cloud didn't care if Leon mocked him all night. He was using that bath and some of those bubbles. It was sounded amazing to his achy body. There was a milk and honey bubble bath which sounded superb and wouldn't smell as feminine as the lavender. Smiling with delight, Cloud set the clothes on a counter, grabbed a couple towels and a bathrobe and turned on the water which was steaming from the moment it hit the tub.

As the tub filled the blonde located packaged tooth brushes, nail clippers and a razor along with shaving cream. He was going to pamper himself. Food could wait. It wasn't everyday he had access to a bathroom this luxurious. And a hot bath would help his head.

When he finally had everything arranged he tossed his clothes and sank with a happy sigh into the hot water and bubbles. Shortly after he had settled back there was a knock on the door.

"Cloud, are you about done? Dinner is ready."

"I'm not leaving until the water gets cold."

"What?" Leon opened the door suddenly, and the thick foam of bubbles suddenly looked rather thin.

"Oh. I forgot that was in here." Leon frowned at the tub and Cloud thought he was going to be in trouble, but the frown disappeared quickly as Leon said, "I'll be right back. Stay put. After the last few days relaxation is in order."

Leon disappeared before Cloud could ask any questions. He wasn't sure he should stay anymore. It was good that Leon wasn't mad at him, but he hoped the brunette was thinking about joining him. Perhaps someday, but Cloud didn't think Leon was ready for that. Cloud wasn't ready for it. Cloud briefly thought about climbing out and getting dressed, but dismissed it. Leon wasn't impulsive. Well, except for the kiss and the random hit to Cloud's face, but otherwise Leon thought things through.

So when Leon came back in carrying a tray with food on it, Cloud felt like kissing the man. He wanted to do that anyway, but even though he terrified Leon, betrayed his trust, the brown haired god was still bringing Cloud his dinner in a hot bubble bath. Sure it didn't have roses or candles or wine, but the basic caring and thought was there. And that was all that mattered to Cloud. Leon cared about him still.

"Thank you."

Leon nodded. "I confess, I took an hour in the steam shower earlier, so I know how you feel. Just set the tray on the floor when you're done and bring it down when you come out."

"But I thought you said we could talk over dinner?"

"After you're dressed. We will talk, I promise, but I am not comfortable with this." Leon waved his hands around indicating the room. Cloud winced.

"Got it."

Leon practically fled from the room, but Cloud still couldn't help but smile a little. Dinner in a bath was almost as good as breakfast in bed.

The food was Leon's best. Simple, yet delicious and filling fare that left Cloud full, but not overly so, and with the warm bath steaming under it, it stayed warm while he slowly worked his way through the huge tray, savoring each bite.

When he was done he set the tray aside and sat quietly for a few more minutes before climbing out. He was getting sleepy and he wanted some news before he slept again. And he wanted to talk to Leon about being SOLDIER. What he had learned from the experience.

Dressed he took the tray back to the kitchen where Leon was sitting with a mug enfolded in his hands.

"Thank you."

"There's some left if you're still hungry." Leon took a drink, muffling the words.

"Hmm." Cloud wasn't really hungry still, but it would give his hands something to do while he talked.

"Leon. I know that I should have told you. But I was . . . unsure. It didn't seem like a good idea. Now that you know . . . I wanted to be SOLDIER so bad once that it was all I could think about, day and night. Once I met the others, I knew that it was the right thing for me." Cloud dished up more potatoes and gravy and took another steak.

"For a while it was great. Zack was a great teacher when it came to physical training and I couldn't have had a better teacher than Sephiroth when it came to strategy and analyzing. The man is a genius." Gravy went over the top of the potatoes.

"But then the weird orders started coming in and Sephiroth . . . Cloud stopped because this was a little known piece of history that really shouldn't be let out. But Cloud wanted to be as honest with Leon as he could.

"Sephiroth was the first of us. Between the mako and all the other junk they shoved into SOLDIERs and the lies and the deceit," that was close enough without actually sharing the horrors of what happened, "Seph just disappeared. After a week we knew where to. Then things just started happening. Angeal followed him and Zack- Again he cut off. Zack had died. And Cloud had been left alone to deal out Shinra's orders.

He skipped it, "I followed eventually when I found out what was going on. Granted it took years of unfolding. But," Cloud gripped the edge of the counter, "Just because I was deceived and I followed orders doesn't make me evil! And I'm so tired of everyone thinking that!" His fist pounded the counter.

Suddenly, Leon was at his side. "Cloud."

The blonde ignored him. How could the whole world think they were evil animals without a soul? When they had all been deceived, drugged and used.

"Cloud." Leon's voice was firm, but gentle. "I don't think you're a monster. I don't think you're evil. I will admit, it threw me. But I'm good at landing on my feet. I've lived with you for Shiva's sake. I know you're a good person." Leon gently kissed his cheek then.

"How?"

"Because I would have killed Sora by now for his mile-a-minute mouth."

Surprised, Cloud looked sharply at Leon.

The brunette shrugged. "What can I say? I'm just not that tolerant." But Cloud knew from the slight smirk, that Leon was kidding. Trying to pull him away from his dark thoughts.

"Thank you, Leon." Cloud placed his hands lightly on Leon's shoulders and leaned up to give him a chaste peck on the mouth. And he nearly jumped out of his boots when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Zack's voice shouted from the background, "If you two are done making up- His voice was suddenly cut off.

"Cloud." It was Sephiroth, not in the background. "Riku has been telling Kadaj some interesting things. Leon should be here to hear this."

"Ok. How's Zack?"

"He'll breath again in a minute. That's what he get's for shouting in my ear."

Cloud chuckled and disconnected.

"I wonder what Riku could be telling them that I haven't already figured out." Leon mused.

"Let's go find out."


End file.
